


He Sings, He Writes

by Esperdanza, Hinata_Carriedo_Vargas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Collaboration, Daddy Kink, Death Threats, Divorce, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I'm so sorry we hurt the child, Los Angeles, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Post-lawsuit, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Santa Monica Beach, Sexual Abuse, Tattoos, Verbal Abuse, We're Coming Back Soon, abuse mention, ereri smut!, happy birthday eren, hiatus is over, lil bit of fluff, smut smut smut, there's a good amount of smut here, very fuckin explicit pay attention to the tags!, we're baaaaaaaaacccccck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 80,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperdanza/pseuds/Esperdanza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Carriedo_Vargas/pseuds/Hinata_Carriedo_Vargas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a sex novelist, and Eren is a pop culture singer.  This is a story of the two star crossed lovers, that don't give a shit about who likes them or not.  Levi is twenty five and Eren is only nineteen.  I'm bad at making summaries so this is all I got.</p><p>[There's an extra little bit added onto the fourth chapter for people who have read it already and who should probably continue reading it]<br/>THIS FIC IS NOT ALLOWED TO BE DOWNLOADED AND USED FOR MONETARY GAIN WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM THE TWO AUTHORS.<br/>IF THIS IS DONE YOU WILL INDEFINITELY BE EXECUTED [prosecuted]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this, since ya know I'm a piece of shit that can't finish a fic to save my life. This is a collab with Hinata_Carriedo_Vargas [I don't think I spelled that right] but anyway I am a shitty writer who can never seem to finish things or post stuff on time. So for The Loft I'm sorry for anyone else that was reading that...I am a shitty human. ANYWAY HERE'S THE RP/FIC THING

Levi stepped out of the back seat of the really unnecessary limo and fixed his suit jacket, he squinted in the flash of the cameras all around him. "Shit." He shielded his eyes and pushed his way past the crowd and into the club which was pulsing with music.

Eren had been at the bar, grabbing himself a drink. Earlier that night he had just snuck away from the paparazzi hardly when he wore a long blonde wig and some fake contacts as he went out and about the town that night. He wasn’t sure how people knew he would be here tonight but he did know he wanted his space for just a little while, so now his contacts, his fake glasses, and his wig were stuffed into his bag which he had given to the bartender to watch for him so that when he left maybe no one would recognize him.

Levi pushed a hand through his hair once he reached the bar. "I need bombay, and ginger ale. On the rocks please." He leaned against the bar and yawned. "I can't believe Hanji forced me to come here...this is not my scene.." He muttered.

The bartender nodded and got to making his drink, still continuing to work even as the song changed and he heard a little squeal from Eren who was next to Levi. “New song kiddo?” He asked, as this was a place where Eren tended to show up a lot, along with other celebrities so he was used to it.

Eren nodded excitedly and smiled, “You guys get my stuff so quick.” He said as he sipped from his glass with a hum.

The bartender nodded, “Our bosses have been like this for like, years.” He said, crossing his fingers with a smile to show him before he slid Levi his drink across the counter, “Do you need anything else?”

"Have a glass of water ready for me when I'm done with this." Levi said with a shrug. "This is you?" He asked Eren, leaning toward him slightly. 

Eren smiled with a small nod, “Mhmm! It just came out this week.” He said softly, “But don’t tell other people I come here, ‘cause if you do they’ll find a way to sneak in and once they get one in, they’ll all be in here trying to get pictures of every remotely interesting person they see. It happened to that other club downtown.”

"Oh yeah, I got a black eye because of that mob there." He shook his head. "Fucking nightmares. So...what's your name kid?" He asked. Obviously unaware of who Eren was or the fact that he was another famous person alongside himself. Levi only knew of other writers, he rarely got into all of the hype for those "pop" singers. Or whatever this kid sung. He had to admit, the kid did have a pretty nice voice.

“Eren, what’s yours?” He asked, turning in his little stool to face him with a bright smile. Eren honestly felt the same, he never really read and even when he did, he only paid attention to the stories, never the authors. Then again, he had kept up a busy schedule ever since he hit the charts last year with his first single and hasn’t been able to do much since, his manager has been making him take acting classes, dancing classes, all of the works so that once his second album drops, they’ll have him everywhere, movies, tv shows, interview, everywhere.

"Interesting name." Levi had heard the name but never seen the face. He smiled once he realized he liked the face that went with the name. "Eren Jaeger, I presume? I'm Levi." He nodded and picked up his glass, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip.

Eren smiled and nodded, “It’s nice to meet you Levi. So, what do you do for a living?” He asked as he pushed his glass towards the other side of the counter to have it filled again before he took it back with a thankful hum to the bartender.

"I'm a novelist. You ever heard of fifty shades of grey?" He asked. 

“I’ve heard of it, yeah.” He nodded with a smile, “Did you write it?”

"Of course not, just fucking with you. I don't write shitty porn." He chuckled and shook his head. "If I write porn, you better believe you'll cum in your pants by the fifth chapter."

Eren put his drink that he had been sipping from down and snorted softly, covering his mouth as he tried to swallow instead of laughing and spewing his drink everywhere. He hit the counter lightly until he got the drink down his throat and gasped, “Oh, oh god…” He laughed again softly and looked over at him, “I’m glad you’re confident in your porn writing skills.”

“Course I am. I’ve made millions off of it.” He shrugged. “That’s really all the confidence I need.”

Eren raised his eyebrow, “Well good job Mr. Confident.” He said, gently nudging him with his foot

Levi rolled his eyes with a smirk. "You're such a dork. So how old are you?'

“Mmm, nineteen.” He smiled, “What about you?” He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Seventy five." He said without hesitation.

Eren rolled his eyes, “Bullshit. Tell me how old you are.” He puffed his cheeks out at him, nudging him again with his foot.

"Keep nudging me with your foot and I'll shove it so far up your ass that you age a few years." Levi said and rolled his eyes. "Twenty four."

“Well excuuuuuse me.” He put his hand up and spun his seat around once before he smiled at him, “You’re old though…Twenty four…Is it fun?”

"Watch your mouth, and what do you mean is it fun?" Lev furrowed his brow as he reached for his glass and picked it up again.

“Being famous and being old. Or do little eight year old girls have pictures of you shirtless on their walls too…” He asked, sipping his drink quietly.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "That's fucking weird, why do they make those?" He asked and shook his head. "Actually, don't answer that question. Being famous has it's perks, as well as being 'old'. I get free shit all the time, I'm legal for literally everything so I can drink as much as I want and still have a limo to take me home at the end of the night. So it's pretty fucking good." He shrugged. "How's being some twelve year old girl's wet dream?" He asked.

Eren crossed his arms, “You know what, it pays well. My concerts are always sold out and people like my posters. I look really good in them by the way like I look great.” He hummed, “And I’m so famous that I get to drink as much as I want as an underaged teenager and no one cares. ‘Cept my mommy, but she doesn’t have to know.”

"Jesus christ, did you just...ya know what. Never mind that." He rolls his eyes. "But you're pretty interesting, and I'm interested in seeing those shirtless posters." He smirked.

Eren grinned, “Weeelll.” He held out his fist and started holding up fingers as he spoke, “You can get them on Amazon, at Hot Topic, Walmart, Most places in the mall that sell merchandise…” He said with a small hum.

Levi licked his lips. "I'd rather see it in person." The alcohol already starting to get to his head. He grinned as he took another sip. "Your body that is."

“Mm, don’t worry, I got it.” He said with a small hum, downing the rest of his drink before he turned to smile and look at him. “Well maybe tonight if you get lucky I’ll let you.” He said with a wink as his glass was filled up again.

"You are a teasing son of a bitch. Ya know that?" He asked and pushed his now empty glass to the bartender. "Another."

“Of course I am.” He licked his lips, “Mm, but it’s all worth it at the end of the day.” He said, raising his eyebrow at him as he quickly drank his next glass.  
_________________________________________________________________________

After a few more drinks flushed down into his system, Eren was already as he would call it ‘tipsy’. His hand was squeezing Levi’s thigh and at this point he was leaning all over him, one arm around his waist while the other touched up on his thigh. His lips caressed the skin on his neck with feathery lightness, “Mmm…Can- Can we go to your place?” He asked, leaning his head on Levi’s shoulder to look up at him.

Levi was what his definition of 'tipsy' was, which was still sane enough to get his ass off the stool and pull Eren to his limo before any prying eyes could see. By then it was already three am, and most of the tabloid fuckers had gone home, along with a good portion of the paparazzi. Levi slid into the limo, landing on the leathery seats with a thud. "Shit kid, you were making me hot in there."

Eren hummed happily as he leaned back over to get back to his position of kissing, sucking, and nipping on his neck. “That was the point…I gotta get you nice and horny before we actually get there so then we can just get to the fun…” His hand clasped back onto his thigh but in a higher spot, closer to his crotch. He squeezed it firmly before his hand started wandering up further, his fingertips sliding over his lap, back and forth just gently gliding over his upper thighs, then his crotch until his fingers had reached his zipper. But he didn’t tug on it, he just held it in a teasing way, trying to build anticipation.

"Oh fuck you, you're nineteen." He shivered, pressing up into his hand though. "Fuck." He muttered shaking his head. "Fucking horny ass kid..." Levi bit his lip as he felt his own erection actually pushing against his pants now.

Licking his lips his fingers left the zipper in favor of palming at his cock through his pants, “I am really horny… I almost considered fucking you in the middle of that club for everyone to see…” He whispered hotly against his ear.

Levi shivered. "Are you sure you haven't read my books?" He asked, remember the conversation they'd had earlier about what Eren read for fun. "Fuck...s-shit...stop that...mmm..."

“I totally should… I bet those books hold the best keys to getting you in bed…Is that what you write? Your fantasies maybe?” He squeezed his cock again, licking just the shell of his ear.

Levi took a deep breath. "Some...fuck...are my fantasies...some are just to get whoever reads them hot..." He tried to push up into his hand again and squirmed against it.

“Mmm…I guess I’ll just have to read them all…Find out what you’re into…” He whispered as his fingers tip toed back up towards his waistline and unbuttoned his pants, unzipping them as he began to lean down. He pulled his jeans down enough to be able to lean the rest of the way and mouth at his cock through the fabric.

Levi gripped the door handle tight enough to make his knuckles go white. "A-Ah! Eren....Eren fuckking g-get o-mmm..shit!"

Eren kept it up, holding both of his thighs tightly within his grasp, “Mmm…” He pulled up to look at the little moisten he had made with a grin, “Hmm? You aren’t gonna let me suck your cock just yet?”

"Not in my f-fucking limo you bastard..." Levi panted out and arched his back. "Shit..get off my dick."

Sitting up with a smile he kissed Levi’s cheek, “Well okay, next time we’ll have to take my limo…” He whispered with a wink.

Levi rolled his eyes and sat up slowly. "Horny ass teenager..."

Eren giggled and slid to the side until he was leaning on him, “Mmm…I feel like you’re pretty horny too little Mr. ‘I’d rather see it in person.” He whispered with a small snicker.

"Shut up, little shit..." He muttered and pushed him off.

“I’m just playing…” He whispered, licking his lips with a small smile.

Levi ignored him until they reached his home. He fixed his pants then and slid out of the limo a bit awkwardly.

Eren got out after him, placing his hand on his ass just for a second to squeeze it before pulling it away with a hum.

Levi gasped and turned quickly to slap his hand. "Look brat, you're not grabbing my ass out here. You know paparazzi is fucking crazy." He headed for his front door and unlocked it, stepping inside.

“I know, I know…” He whispered with a small grin as he followed him inside, shutting the door behind him. “Are all of your curtains closed?” He asked, stepping further in to look around and make sure.

"They always are. We're not fucking down here if that's what you're thinking." He pulled his jacket off and made his way to the stairs.

“Mmm…You’re picky about placement huh?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as he followed after him again, holding onto the railing carefully.

"Yeah I am, shut up." He moved all the way up the stairs, making a right at the landing and heading for his room. "You can do what you want here."

“That’s kinda cute actually, don’t worry…” He whispered, moving closer to wrap his arms around his waist. Soft and warm kisses started moving against his neck as he reached to open the door for him.

Levi tilted his head slightly and bit his lip. "You little shit..." He whispered as they stepped awkwardly into his bedroom.

Eren looked around really quick, observing his surroundings before he took his hands, pulling him onto the bed so that he could pin him down by his wrists, already kissing at his collar bones as he removed his own shirt.

"S-Shit..." Levi tried to sit up to help him. "You're pretty dominant..."

Eren smiled, “Yeah, sometimes…” He whispered, sliding his hands under Levi’s shirt to help him remove that from his body too. “Maybe it’s just because you’re sexy and you’ve been teasing all night…”

"I haven't teased you at all you shit." Levi let his shirt fall from his body and tossed it to the side, too horny to give a shit about the mess. "You're the one that's been fucking teasing." He whispered as he pressed up against him and reached behind him to grab his ass.

Eren licked his lips, “You have too…” He whispered almost with a pout, “You’re all hot and you kept flirting with me…” He said softly, kissing his neck again just gently, “Now…” He took Levi’s other hand and led it to his waist line, “You should help me get these pants off…” He whispered with a sexy little roll of his hips.

“Ngh, fuck you…get them off yourself."

“Mmm, come on baby…It’s sexier when you do it…” He whispered, “I’ll take yours off for you…”

Levi rolled his eyes. “I’d rather slap you..."

“Mmm….” He got on his knees, “I’ll get you to do it, don’t worry…” He whispered, moving back down to Levi’s crotch, starting to mouth at it again before he tugged the zipper between his teeth to pull it down the rest of the way.

Levi grabbed his hair. “Fuck you, stop that.” he whined and arched his back. “Shit..."

Eren reached up to pull the fabric under the button and pulled that apart too as he grinned up at him, “Why? You like it don’t you?” He whispered, starting to rub him again gently though his underwear.

Levi shivered and whimpered. “Shit, I f-fucking hate you….” he arched his back. “Fuck."

Eren smiled, “I think you like me…” He whispered, slowly shimmying Levi’s pants down and off of his body. “I like you…” He said as he began to suck and mouth at his bulge through his underwear again, closing his eyes.

Levi thrust up against his mouth. “You little shit…I swear to god…fuck…fuck me…” He moaned.

“Mmm….” He kept kissing and just sucking gently, “Not yet…” He whispered, “I wanna spoil you first.”

“You bastard…just f-fuck me already…shit please…” He begged

“Soon, soon…I promise I won’t tease too much longer…” He whispered, dipping his fingers into the waistband to tear them down to his thighs.

Levi squirmed. “H-Hurry…"

“I will….” His mouth slid down quickly onto his cock, quickly starting to suck.

Levi whimpered and thrust shallowly into his mouth. “Oh fuck fuck, shit Eren…”

Eren pulled off with a small pop and a smile, “You can fuck my mouth if you want to…” He whispered, taking him back in and bobbing his head slowly.

Levi sped up his hips and grabbed Eren’s head, he was already whimpering like a slut and he needed Eren inside of him more than the other way around. He cried out as he thrust and forced his cock to the back of his throat.

Eren took it as well as he could, almost choking but he still squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing his thighs tightly.

“Fuck you’re gonna make me cum! Eren!"

Eren almost whimpered but powered through until suddenly popping off to grab the base of his cock and squeeze it. “Not yet…” He whispered..

Levi was already panting and he glared down at him. “You fucking b-bastard. Get back on my cock!”

Eren smiled, “Mmm…Nah uh….” He whispered, shaking his head with a playful grin.

“I fucking hate you…g-get out..” He squirmed and gripped the bedsheets.

Eren hummed and went up to kiss his neck softly, “Shhh, don’t be so hateful…” He whispered

“If you won’t f-fuck me then get out…” He grumbled and pressed up against him, trying to get some friction on his cock again.

“Mmm, I will…” He whispered, kissing his cheek as he grinded his hips against him. “Do you want it right now?”

“Y-Yes…please give it to me now.” He begged and whimpered. “Fuck…”

Eren smiled, “Well, alright cutie…” He whispered, nipping at his neck as he slid his own underwear off but started sliding an already lubed up finger into him, “But this first.”

Levi jolted and immediately reached down to force Eren’s finger deeper inside of him. “Fuck, please hurry. Don’t hold back."

Eren nodded, quickly enough he had pushed two more fingers into him and was pushing them as deep in as he could. Sliding then in and out quickly he was panting softly, watching him with lidded eyes.

Levi whimpered and arched his back. "Eren! Eren please, f-fucking hell! I need you to fuck me..please I'm b-begging you!"

Eren leaned forward, kissing his cheek gently as his other hand went to hold his back up while his fingers dragged themselves out of him. He reached down to position himself before he started to slowly slide in, holding Levi up against him.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and held him close, tightly. He whimpered as he felt Eren start to fill him up. “Shit, Eren…Eren…” It’d been forever and a fucking day since he’d last been fucked, having to write and write to get his fifth book out, he didn’t have time. Now that it was out and selling well he could have a personal life again.

Eren brought a hand up to cradle his head, keeping him close against him, he nuzzled his face into his hair. “Are you okay?” He whispered in a gentle voice as his thrusts started off slow and deep but at the same time soft, he didn’t exactly know how much Levi could take or how he liked it so he figured he’d have to start off slow and see how it goes.

Levi nodded quickly and whined softly. “F-Faster…please…” He begged and bit gently on the shell of Eren’s ear. “Fuck me…harder…” He whispered, his breath ghosting over Eren’s ear. Hot and ragged.

“Jesus Christ…” He breathed with a rough groan. He smacked his hips against Levi’s as he picked up his speed and got considerably rougher with him. “Your ass is so tight…And you sound so sexy…” He whispered, squeezing him gently.

Levi jolted and gasped before letting his head fall back as he let out a string of ‘shits’ and ‘fucks’ as his hole was abused by Eren’s cock. “Ngh! Shit!” His hands fell from Eren’s nape and hit the bed, immediately his fingers scrambled for purchase on the pillow nearby his head. He grabbed it, pulling the pillow over his face and whimpered and moaned into that. He didn’t want Eren to see his flushed cheeks and hear his whore-ish moans too clearly.

Eren bit his lip but let out a short growl, reaching to tug on the pillow. “Don’t hide from me…” He whispered, trying to draw the pillow away from him, “I want to see you face…And I wanna hear you when I make you scream….” He grinned down at him with a smug look, licking his lips as he repeatedly sacked his hips against him harder. 

His hands that had been holding him slid down to gasp his asscheeks, pulling his lower body up further so that he could angle in, trying to find the right spot while he squeezed and pulled his cheeks apart just a little bit more.

The pillow fell away from Levi’s face as he let out a small scream, he immediately covered his mouth and shook his head biting his lip. His pale face, a bright red now and it stretched all along his neck and shoulders. He felt a small burning in the pit of his stomach and he whimpered as he was fucked wide open on his own bed. Levi shot up suddenly as he felt Eren begin to abuse the one spot that could turn Levi into a real cockslut just for him to see. “A-Ah shit! R-Right there right f-fuck-ah!” His voice slipped up a few octaves as he was fucked mercilessly on his pristine white sheets. He knew he was going to cum soon, he was going to cum untouched like a wanton whore.

His fingers trailed up his side until he got to a place where he could pinch his nipple gently before he rubbed it between the tips of his two fingers. He kept alternating between rubbing one for awhile before moving to the other one as he grinned. His eyes eventually squeezed shut as he felt himself getting closer, his thrusts became a little less coordinated but still he hit the spot as hard as he could. “You’re such a perfect little thing…” He whispered in the most even but still rough tone that he could muster.

Levi tried to suppress the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach, a pure sign that his release was coming. The burning was replaced soon with a feeling of pure fucked out bliss. His voice was shot by the time he came, unable to scream, or moan. 

Eren paused for a second in surprise but then he kissed his head, starting to go faster until he had gotten himself to release with a soft groan, squeezing Levi’s ass hard enough to leave bruises. He let go as he slowly came down from his high, his thrusts gradually slowing to a stop. That was when he started kissing all over Levi’s face with a short hum, beginning to rub his side with gentle strokes of his fingers. His eyes were still lidded but fixed on Levi’s red, partially sweaty face when he pulled away and his lips formed into a small smile. “You’re amazing…” He whispered, pulling out so that he could lay next to him and catch his breath.

Eren cradled him close with one arm as he looked around, “Mm…Where’s the bathroom…I should probably clean you off right?” He asked, looking at him as he began to sit up.

Levi waved him off in the direction of the bathroom, which was a door to the far right side of the room. He swallowed thickly and bit his lip. “Water too…t-there are water bottles by the shower…”

Eren nodded, he got up and quietly walked into the bathroom. When he came back he had two water bottles in one hand and a warm rag in the other. Sitting down on the bed he started cleaning Levi’s chest and stomach first with a fond smile as he handed him the water. “You were really good…” He said in a soft voice, “And you’re so cute…”

Levi rolled his eyes and rolled over. “Whatever kid…” He muttered. “If you want there are extra pillows in the closet…” He curled up and closed his eyes.  
Eren smiled before cleaning himself off and throwing the rag into the hamper. Then he grabbed the fluffiest pillow he could find and quietly got into bed next to him, keeping distance at first. “Can I cuddle you?” He asked in a small whisper voice behind him.

Levi's eyes shot open. "Cuddle me?" He asked. "What are you? Five?" He caught himself before he could say another hurtful thing. "Nevermind, yeah." He nodded.

Eren almost pouted but scooted closer and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in close before he nuzzled his face into his hair, closing his eyes. “I’m not five… If I was I hope we wouldn’t be having sex…” He whispered with a small smile.

"Of course we wouldn't, we wouldn't be having sex if you were under nineteen..." He muttered. "Hey, pass me my water."

Eren reached behind himself to grab his water and pass it to him with a smile. “Here…” He whispered softly. “Besides…Not everyone likes to cuddle after, so I wanted to ask…”

Levi sat up slowly and winced once he was up right. "Shit...you really know how to fuck a guy..." He bit his lip and opened up the bottle. "Damn..."

Eren’s brow furrowed, “Are you alright?” He looked up at him and moved his hand to gently rub small, soothing circles into his lower back.

"Yeah...just gonna be really fucking sore tomorrow." He shook his head. "I'll take some pain pills in the morning. Don't worry about it." He took a long drink of his water before leaning over and setting it down on the night table.

“Well okay…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be too rough.” He said softly, sitting up to feather kisses all over his the back of his shoulder muscles. “You should lay on your tummy or back on your side…”

"It's not too bad...just it's been awhile since I've been fucked like that...with writing a novel and all...I don't have time for sex..." Levi laid back down and turned to face Eren, nuzzling into his chest.

Eren wrapped his arms back around him with a smile, tucking Levi’s head under his chin. “Mm, well…I’ll leave my number here for you in the morning so that you can call me when you need me.” He whispered with a smile.

Levi's breathing slowed and he shifted lazily. He'd already fallen asleep in Eren's arms, his body had become lax.

Eren looked down at him before he smiled and kissed his head, cradling him closer before he found a comfortable way for his legs to sit himself and fell asleep too.  
The next morning Eren had been dressed when he started shaking Levi gently to wake him up.

Levi groaned softly and turning over he waved Eren away lazily. "Get out..." He grumbled.

“Mmm, I was gonna offer to go get pancakes first…” He whispered with a little yawn, “Do you want some or should I just go?”

"iHop pancakes?" Levi asked and turned over to face Eren's voice, the sun burning the inside of his eyelids. "Shit, wait close the curtains..." He peeked one eye open.

Eren smiled as he got up to slide the curtains closed for him before he looked back at Levi, “iHop pancakes.” He nodded, “So is that a yes or a no?”

"It's the only kind I eat." He sat up slowly. "G-go into my bathroom, get me some pain pills out of the medicine cabinet on the wall..."

Eren nodded and quickly slid off to the bathroom. He came back and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him to hand him his water, “Are you alright?”

"Yeah, just really fucking sore." Levi took the water and pills. He downed both and sat back again. "You want to really help me out?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

Eren smiled and nodded, “Yeah sure, what do you need?” He asked, crawling closer with a happy little hum.

"I need you to carry me to the bathroom. 'Cause I can't feel my legs right now, and I need to take a shower..."

“Alright.” Eren nodded and slid his arms under him before he carefully lifted him. Then he carried him off to the bathroom, “Should I sit you down? Can you stand in the shower? Or do you want a bath?”

"There's a place to sit in the shower, I just really need to get clean." He whispered. 

Eren nodded as he opened up the shower for him, once he saw the little place to sit he put him down with a smile, “Is that okay? Should I get a towel and stuff for you too?”

"The towels are already by the shower. I'll be alright." He nodded and reached to turn on the shower.

Levi leaned back against the tile wall. "What the fuck did I do..." He muttered to himself.

After nearly a half hour, Levi tested his own legs and realizing that he could move again he pushed off of the shower seat, turning off the shower. "Eren!" He called as he got out of the shower.

Eren opened the door to peek in with a smile, “Yeah?” He asked, now he had on one of Levi’s hats and a pair of his sunglasses because he thought he kinda looked like Bruno Mars.

Levi pulled on his towel and wrapped it around his waist. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked and shook his head with a small chuckle. "Jesus christ...you look like uh, shit that guy..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Damn, what is his name..."

“Bruno Mars? I know.” He nodded with a smile, “I was looking around your room and I found two awesome things and put them together.” He leaned against the door, holding onto the door knob, “Now did you need something hottie?"

"Hot damn." He smirked and moved over to him. Levi got on his tippy toes and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You're such a loser." He said and gave him a gentle kiss. "Let's go get those pancakes." He whispered after breaking away.

Eren smiled as he followed after him, “Now you know this counts as a date right?” He said, taking the hat off but he left the sunglasses on. He ran his fingers through his hair until it was perfect and grinned.

"A date? Now you sound like the tabloids." He rolled his eyes shaking his head. "But if you want to call it a date then go right ahead. Just don't tweet it and definitely don't quote me on it." He moved over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans a gray t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He leant over further into the closet and grabbed a pair of underwear and socks. "Are you going to watch me get dressed?" He asked after moving back and sliding on his underwear, then dropping his towel.

“Yes…” He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched with a grin, “You have sexy sexy legs.” He said with a wink. “Ten out of Ten would fuck again.” He said quietly, almost to himself before he put his hand over his mouth and began to softly snicker to himself like he had just told the best joke in the whole goddamn world just because he rhymed.

"I heard that brat." Levi rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed and pulled on his jeans. "You're such a pervert."

Eren hummed, “I am not, I’m just sexually interested in you so I gotta make sure you know.” He said with a grin. “Besides, you’re taking forever."

"Make sure of what?" He asked and reached for his deodorant and rubbed it under his arms. "I'm not taking forever by the way, I'm taking the right amount of time."

“Mm, the right time is forever and I’m hungry.” He said, going to sit on the bed next to him. “But it’s okay, at least I know you’ll look good when you’re done."

"Oh shut up." He rolled his eyes. "If you want to go eat so badly, then wait downstairs." He pulled on his shirt and stretched in it for a second. "You make me want to move even slower." He stood and pulled on his jacket and moved toward his dresser and pulled out a beanie and a pair of sunglasses.

“Mmm….You look hot though.” He said as he stood with a hum, adjusting his own sunglasses on his face, “We’re gonna be like the power couple at the iHop.” He said with a grin.

"Eren, we only fucked and now we're getting breakfast. We are not a couple. We probably won't be a couple." He shook his head and fixed his hair in the front and pulled on a pair of socks and went back to his closet to grab a pair of boots. "Alright let's go." He left his bedroom and began to go downstairs, he stopped at the bottom step and pulled on his boots before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

“We look like a couple~” He sang after him with a pout, sliding his vans back on. Then he followed out the door and made sure to close it for him as he caught up to his side. “But don’t worry…I know we’re not gonna be a couple but we’re both hot and famous and going to iHop on me so for this trip we’re the power couple.” He stated, looking down as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Levi sighed. "I didn't mean it like that Eren...we're just from two different worlds and we're probably never going to interact again after this." He got into his car. "I'll drop you off at your place after this." Levi said as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Eren pouted as he strapped his seatbelt around himself and turned to face him, “I know, I know…” He sighed and then smiled, putting his hand on his thigh, “But that sounds fine too.” He said as he squeezed it gently.

Levi shifted and bit his lip turning his head a bit, not responding. "It was a mistake." He muttered as he pulled into the iHop parking lot and found a parking spot that was pretty far away from the restaurant. Levi turned off the car and got out and began to walk toward the restaurant.

Eren noted that and was almost offended but didn’t say anything until they got to the restaurant. He got out and stayed a little farther away from Levi when he walked this time, shuffling his hands back into his pockets. He made sure to strut and look good when he walked in because one, google earth is always taking pictures, and two, so is the paparazzi so he feels the need to look good all of the time.

Levi pulled out his cellphone and began to text his manager. He groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes. "Filthy bastard..." He muttered as he opened up the door to let Eren in.

Eren looked at him as he walked in and got them a booth, “What’s wrong?” He asked as he slid into his seat on one side of the table. “Who’s a filthy bastard?”

"Nothing, just my manager. He's being a fucking dick way too early in the morning." He shook his head. "I'll be fine, I just need my coffee." Levi leaned back and took a deep breath. "Look kid. I hope you didn't take any offense to what I said in the car. I just don't think we're right for each other. Do you understand?" He asked.

“Mm, yeah I guess so. I wasn’t serious about the couple stuff you know.” He sighed softly but then smiled at him, “It’s fine. Besides, if I got into a relationship that wasn’t my ‘fiancé to be’, the tabloids would be all over my ass and they wouldn’t leave me alone.” 

"Fiance to be?" He asked and furrowed his brow. "What do you mean by that? You're way too young to get married, I've been married, and it was not pretty." He shook his head. "Marriage at nineteen? No, honestly take my advice don't do that until you're over thirty...shit is fucking crazy..." He muttered as their waiter brought over two coffees. 

Eren smiled as he took a small sip from his coffee, “Mm, it is. But really at this point his parents know my parents and they’re starting to push it on us, you know along with everyone else who know we exist.” He shook his head, “And the worst part is I think he wants to get together too and I just… I dunno, it’d be weird. He’s not really my type either but if I tell him that he’ll either get all sad or get pissy and either way isn’t pretty.” Eren took another but longer sip from his coffee as he yawned softly. “It is kinda crazy actually."

"Look Eren, to be very honest with you right now. Just tell your parents to fuck off. If you don't want to marry this guy, whoever the hell he is then you shouldn't feel forced." He rolled his eyes. "Fucking parents and their arranged marriage bullshit. Eren, my marriage was arranged and trust me...when it's arranged and you barely know the person...or you don't even like them for that matter. Things get really fucking heated when shit goes wrong. I had the bruises to prove it." Levi shook his head and he sipped his coffee.

Eren’s relaxed expression changed immediately as he sat his coffee down and looked at Levi, his brow furrowed. He had almost spit out his drink so he took the time to swallow before his hand moved forward atop of his. “Bruises? What bruises? What did they do to you?” He asked in a shushed and concerned tone. “Are you okay now? When did you get a divorce?” He bit his lip as he stared forward at him, squeezing his hand gently.

Levi moved his hand back quickly and grabbed his phone once it rang, he ignored Eren's questions and answered the phone. "What?" He furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Shit, okay okay I'm looking now just shut up." He pulled the phone from his ear and went to his twitter feed. "Shit...shit." Levi shook his head. "Eren, fucking look." He turned his phone toward Eren and he shook his head again. 

The phone showed a tweet from a tabloid along with a picture of Eren and Levi leaving Levi's house.  
"Eren and Levi together? Read more: https://www.thehollywoodgossip.com/categories/levi_eren_dating_scandal

Eren pushed his sunglasses up onto his head to get a better look before he bit his lip and put them back down. “Shit…Shit shit shit shit…” He mumbled with a whiny tone before he put his head down on the table. “They saw us…Now there’s gonna be a whole big thing about it and ugh…” He sighed softly, “Can you tell where they were from the look of the picture? Maybe we can go find them and kick their ass…”

"Eren, it's too fucking late for that. Shit..." He shook his head. "Hold on." He put the phone to his ear again. "I saw it, I fucking saw it now stop screaming in my god damn ear. I want you to find any and every paparazzi in this fucking city and get them to destroy that fucking picture and any other picture that they fucking took. You got that? I also want you to call THG and get them to take that shit down. Now. I don't want to hear from you until it's done."

That’s when Eren’s phone started vibrating with texts from everyone he knew, his managers, his parents, Armin, etc, etc. He pulled it out and looked at it with another little whine, “I’m going to go hide at home for a month… I need to stock up on food because I’m not coming out until it stops…” He took his coffee and started sipping but he didn’t stop until it was empty.

Levi took a deep shaky breath. “Fuck I hate everything right now...fucking paparazzi...always trying to make a quick fucking buck.” He groaned. “The last time this happened…” He trailed off and bit his lip and he reached for his coffee and chugged it, ignoring the searing hot pain that shot through him at the feeling of the boiling hot coffee in his mouth.

Eren looked at him with a soft sigh, “Hey…Hey, it’ll be okay… We can handle this. Just next time we have interviews or you know whatever they’ll of course ask about it and then we’ll just tell them that um…Well first of all we need a cover story. Any ideas? ‘Cause I don’t think we can say I came over to play go fish or something stupid like that…” He mumbled, holding his chin within his hand. “Hmmm….”

"You wanted me to write you a song." He said quickly. "I can write songs, I just don't do it often. I'll write something up and you can pretend you don't like it or like it who fucking cares. But I write a song, you sing it. We're golden." Levi said after taking a deep breath. 

Eren nodded with a smile, “Alright. See that sounds good, and that solves everything.” He whispered. “You’re really good at coming up with plans Levi, you did that shit like that.” He snapped his fingers with a smile.

Levi sighed. "I'm not in the mood for pancakes anymore. Let's go, I'll drop you off. Hide your face, and keep your middle fingers up very fucking high. They can't sell our pictures if we keep flipping people off."

Eren smiled, “Yeah alright, come on.” He stood with a hum, “Don’t let it get to you too much, it’ll be okay. We got this.” He said with a confident little grin. 

"Just stop smiling and c'mon." He slid out of the booth dropped some money on the table and grabbed his wrist, pulling him outside. Once outside he threw up both middle fingers and began to walk to the car.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” He followed after him and was quick to get into the car and buckle himself up. He rolled the window up all the way then pushed his sunglasses back down onto his eyes.

Levi sped off with his middle finger still high in the air outside the window. "Fucking bastards..." He muttered once he knew they were far enough away and he rolled up his window. "So where the hell do you live?"

“You know that one road by the starbucks up here that leads into that wooded area and then eventually there’s that turn where you can whatever way? You go straight, up the hill, and then there’s my house.”

Levi nodded and drove for a few minutes, but with those kinds of directions he found himself to be lost rather quickly. Eren's constant shitty directions and the hangover thing weren't really helping either. 

Eren sighed “I said the one up here by the Kohl’s… Like you literally keep going straight, make a right at the intersection, then there’s the starbucks and junk.” He said as they got closer to where he was talking about, then he pointed off a sectioned road with tall trees all around it. “That way. And I live in the woods because it’s the best place to hide."

"You didn't say the one by Kohl's you just said starbucks!" He stopped at a stop light and let his head fall onto the steering wheel and he groaned. "This is why I don't fuck with kids..." Levi grumbled to himself. "I have no patience for this..."

“Well you know what it’s not my fault that you took me home last night!” Eren said, smacking his hand down on the side of the door before he sighed, “Jesus Christ…” He muttered, looking out the window. He let his entire body lean on the door and pressed his face against the window..

"And it's not my fucking fault that you couldn't hold your fucking liquor and were all over me!" Levi shouted as the light turned green and he turned onto the road and began to drive a bit faster to hurry up and get Eren home and out of his life.

“You’re the one who fucking started it!” He yelled back and turned to face him, narrowing his eyes, “‘I’d rather see it in person’, you want to act like I was the one who started flirting? Because that’s not what happened.” He stated, crossing his arms.

Levi stopped the car in front of Eren's house and turned it off. "Well you had every fucking opportunity to get the hell out of there! But what did you do? You fucking stayed! You're not worth my time, Eren!" Levi shouted back and glared at him, although his eyes wandered to Eren's lips.

Eren clenched his fists, “You could’ve left too. You pulled me into that goddamn limo. You took me home. I was worth your time then and I sure as hell was worth your time when I had my dick up your ass.” He growled at him, unbuckling his seat belt so that he could lean in closer to him. “And you know what I know for a fact?” He whispered, “You loved every goddamned minute of it…Maybe I’m a kid. But I’m a kid who you in fact did fuck with last night…”

Levi took a deep breath before responding. "Get out."

Eren moved away from him, handing Levi his sunglasses as he glared. “I hope you know that I thought you were worth my time.” He stated, opening the door, “I thought you were a nice person who might say mean things at times but not really mean them. And if that’s the case then I think you need to learn to communicate better, because saying I wasn’t worth your time. That was just fucked up. Saying that you don’t fuck with kids was fucked up. Think before you fucking speak, Jesus Christ.” He got out of the car, pushing the car door shut as hard as he could, then he flipped Levi off all the way up the steps that led to his home. After that he disappeared inside, all of the curtains closed, and he was gone.

Levi sat there frozen for a few minutes. "Fuck...fuck what did I just do...fuck fuck fuck!" He shouted and hit the steering wheel. He turned on his car and put it in reverse and made a quick U-Turn before speeding off. 

For the rest of the day Eren stayed inside and ate. Pictures of him and Levi were leaking around the internet and practically all social media sites, his manager was calling and yelling at him, his mom was calling and yelling at him, hell, even his friends were trying to figure out what in the hell he was doing with an older writer like that. By the end of the night he was stressed out as hell.

It wasn’t until the next morning that Levi’s manager called and told him that he needed to head over to their sister corporation’s headquarters immediately, as soon as possible.

Levi was no better than Eren, he hadn't slept a wink since the day before. Levi grumbled as he sipped some tea, the fragrance helping to calm his nerves. He knew Eren would be coming and that he wouldn't be able to avoid him any longer. The night before he decided to put Eren's number into his phone in a drunken stupor and he'd actually forgotten about it until he got the call and began to go through his phone and seeing an extra contact in his phone. He didn't delete it, no one would know why, but he did lock the contact and made sure that the only thing he'd be able to do is call the kid and not text him when he got drunk enough to send stupid shit. 

A nice young woman escorted Levi into a small meeting room upon his entry. There was Eren sitting head down at a long round table along with a small man who spoke, 

“Levi! There you are, welcome, welcome. Come take a seat.” He said with a pleasant smile.

Eren kept his head down even though the man was nudging him under the table to try to force him to look up and greet Levi but he had decided he wouldn’t speak to him unless he had to. That’s exactly what he had been doing for the last twenty four hours and it was what he was going to keep doing until he had to stop.

Levi took a seat across from Eren and he yawned. "What the hell are we doing here?" He asked. "I'm exhausted, and I have some shit to write. So let's hurry this up."

The man spoke up again with a sigh, “Well, ever since the pictures started floating around of you two, Eren won’t tell us what happened so we can’t fix it. In fact, he won’t speak, which is another problem because he is a singer and an actor, and he needs his voice for those things. So, I need you to tell me what exactly happened between the two of you."

“He needs a new song, he has writer’s block. So he came to me. That’s it.” He muttered and stood to leave. “Can I go now?”

“No, if you’re writing a song for him then we need immediate samples, drafts, we need to see whatever you have.” He said. His arms folded over each other as he raised an eyebrow, “Well? What’ve you got?”

“I’m sorry, if you expect me to have already started writing a hit song for this brat when he just told me yesterday morning you’re out of your fucking mind. Fuck off.” He picked up his tea and began to walk out.

“Young man if that is how you talk to someone who can easily manipulate your career from the back of a desk then you’re going to have some trouble in the near future. I can make this little one say whatever in the hell I want him to say, and if that’s the case we can turn this little dilemma into a giant scandal within a minute.” He leaned back in his chair. “It’d be good publicity for the both of you, everyone would be all over the story as long as we make it a good one, drop hints towards the two of you dating, it’ll be everywhere.” He smiled. 

Eren sat up with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms with that excuse me face. “No.” He stated and sunk back into his chair with a small huff.

Levi paused. “I’m already a fucking billionaire. This little petty story that you’re going to sell to the public, I don’t give a shit. I’m not going to be with that filthy brat anyway. I’m just writing him a song, and that’s fucking it. If you don’t like it, kiss my ass. Besides, I write novels purely about sex I don’t think that my fan base is going to leave me if I’m the one that gets them hot in bed every night with each of my novels. You’re an amateur.”

Eren clenched his fists, “Fuck you, you piece of fucking shit!” He yelled and chucked the mug he had been drinking from at him that could’ve hit something besides the wall if he didn’t have such a suck ass aim. “Filthy brat…Filthy brat who you slept with you goddamn piece of garbage.” He muttered, curling up into his chair.  
The man sighed and looked at Levi, “Write your song, do what you want, I don’t care. You two can settle this yourselves, as long as Eren’s singing I really don’t give two shits” He stood, collecting his things before he calmly walked out because he refused to deal with brats who were decades younger than him.

Levi threw his tea at Eren. “THIS IS WHY I DON’T FUCK KIDS!” He shouted back and froze immediately. “Shit…” He muttered and bit his lip. “No, no fuck this I’m out of here.” He headed for the door.

Eren got up and grabbed his arm, pulling him back in to push him back against a wall, cornering him quickly. “You already fucked with a kid, we talked about this yesterday.” He said with a sigh, leaning against the wall. “What in the hell is your problem? Why do you feel the need to say such shit to me? What did I do to you? Oh right, nothing.”

Levi pushed against him. “Get off. Get off of me right fucking now.” He growled. “I’m not in the mood for this Eren.”

“I wasn’t in the mood when you said, what was it again let’s see.” He held up his hand, “ ‘It was a mistake’, ‘I don’t fuck with kids’, ‘We don’t suit each other’, ‘You’re not worth my time, Eren!’” A finger went up every time he said a new phrase, “I didn’t even do anything to you! I slept with you and offered to buy pancakes! What in the hell did I do wrong?!”

Levi glared up at him. “I SAID GET OFF!” He shouted and kicked Eren in the shin and pushed him back hard enough to make him fall back against the table. “What we did, was a mistake. We were drunk and you fucking me…” He trailed off and bit his lip. “You fucking me…it was…it was a good fuck but that’s all it was. I’m not going to be your ‘sugar daddy’ Eren. Being in a relationship with me is something that will hurt you for years and years to come.” He whispered. 

Eren leaned closer and bit his lip, “Why…Why do you have to be so negative…” He whispered, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek. Slowly he leaned forward and looked down at his lips in a hesitant motion. “I didn’t say you had to be my boyfriend Levi…We can call this whatever you want to call it.” His fingers slid themselves into the belt loop of Levi’s jeans, drawing his hips closer and closer until they were touching his own. That’s when he leaned forward to give him a soft, slow kiss.

Levi shivered and pulled away from the kiss, he bit his lip. “Eren…Eren stop. Please.” He put his hands to Eren’s chest and shook his head. “We can’t do this again…”

Eren’s eyes lidded as he leaned forward once more trying to capture his lips in another kiss. “Why not? We’re sober this time… It can’t be a mistake when we’re sober… Though I might not be thinking clearly with someone like you in front of me…” He whispered, licking his lips before his head craned and he began kissing at his neck.

Levi took a deep breath and he shook his head. “Eren....” He moaned out. “Eren, stop it…”

Eren bit his lip, allowing his hand to slide up Levi’s shirt, “Levi…” He whispered, almost breathlessly, “Please…I know we had a fight, but you can’t hate me just because of some bullshit like that…”

Levi shook his head. "Eren...I said stop it." He grabbed Eren's wrist and pushed it down.

Eren looked up at him before he sighed and cupped his cheek, then he pressed his lips to Levi’s forehead in a gentle motion. “Alright…” He hummed, “You’re still gonna write me that song right?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist before he nuzzled his face against his cheek.

"To make it look real..." He nodded. "You can...come to my place today or tomorrow I don't really care but we have to start this song." Levi pushed Eren back gently and headed for the door.

Eren nodded, “Okay…I’ll just come over later today… I’ll see you then…” He said softly, looking away to prevent himself from watching him go. He bit his lip and shuffled his hands into his pockets.

Levi was gone within minutes grumbling quietly to himself as he left.  
It wasn’t until late in the afternoon that Eren approached Levi’s home wearing a blonde wig, sunglasses, and of course a cute but simple little outfit of a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. His knuckles hit the surface of the door three times and then he leaned against the frame patiently.

Levi was just getting out of the shower, after getting home earlier he collapsed into bed without even thinking of washing himself. He opened up the door, a towel around his waist and he yawned as he dried his still damp hair. "You're here earlier than I thought you would be..."

Eren smiled, he looked him over as his eyes were hidden under the safety of his glasses, then he nodded, “I didn’t know if I should’ve dropped by now or like later at night but I’m kinda tired so you know, here I am.”

Levi sighed. "Well, come in. Sit at the piano, don't touch anything." He muttered as he left him to go put on some clothes upstairs.

“Alright…” He said softly, walking in and closing the door behind him. The wig and glasses were first to come off, he tossed them onto Levi’s couch as he made his way to the piano. Then he crawled upon the top surface of it, laying down on his stomach with ease as he didn’t weigh too much so he wasn’t worried.

Levi returned, dressed in sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. His feet were bare and he was silent as he made his way down the stairs with his notebooks and pencils. Levi paused when he got to the piano. "Get the hell off of my piano. Do you know how much this costs? Get off now."

Eren pouted at him but rolled off of the piano to sit down on half of the piano seat, “Well then I hope we can both fit on here.” He patted the place next to him with a hum.

"You act like we're both overweight." Levi rolled his eyes and took a seat next to him. "So what's your music style? Do you have any examples that I can go off of?"

“Well the boss says this one has to be a single that we can record and release right along or maybe before the album so it’ll stand on it’s own. I can do ballads, I usually do pop songs, things that get really loud, love songs… Really I can do whatever…So let’s just…Start it off soft and then we’ll work it out from there.” He smiled at him.

"I can do love songs...alright, let's figure out a melody." He said and he moved closer and his hands moved along the piano keys carefully. "Do you like that?" He asked.

“Mm, it’s fine, it works.” He said in a soft voice, watching his fingers move.

"Alright..." He moved back. "You try." Levi said and leaned back slightly in the chair.

Eren blinked, “Um…Wait, do it again.” He said with a sheepish smile. “Just one more time so I make sure I do it right.”

Levi nodded and he played the melody again. "It's a simple melody I promise."

Eren nodded, “I know I know, I’m just not that good at the piano.” He said softly, scooting forward to watch him before he placed his own fingers onto the keys, attempting to imitate him. It wasn’t that bad, he only missed the last few notes by a few keys down.

Levi chuckled and shook his head. "You're pretty good kid. But I can teach you how to play even better, but we can do that after this song goes platinum..." He grinned and opened his notebook. "So we should do a specific type of love song....Any ideas?"

Eren hummed in thought, “Well…Not really…- Well actually lemme think about it…” He leaned against him in thought, looking up at the ceiling. “Hmm… Let’s make it seem like a story even though it’s lyrics. Star crossed lovers are always fun.” He hummed, just tapping out a few keys randomly while he thought.

Levi bit his lip. "That would...raise some suspicion Eren. They'll ask who it's about ya know?" He asked and sighed. "But if you want to..."

Eren shrugged, “I don’t care, they ask me stuff like that all the time, I just avoid the question.” He said with a smile. “Now don’t worry about it.”

Levi sighed. "Well let's figure out some lyrics..."

“Mmm, alright. Do you have any wine, alcoholic beverages, or whatever? It helps me write.”

"Are you sure you want to drink while we're together?" Levi asked.

“You act like I don’t have self control…Besides, I’m not doing it to get drunk, I’m doing it until I can think of some cute ass lyrics.”

"Christ. Well come on." Levi stood and lead him to the kitchen.

Eren followed after him with a smile, “Don’t worry Levi, I can handle myself.” He said softly.

"I hope..." Levi muttered as he went to his fridge to take out a bottle of vodka...."

“You worry too much.” He rolled his eyes with a small smile. “You write a lot…Don’t you drink sometimes to come up with junk?”

"No...I usually fuck someone and then write about it." He smirked as he began to pour Eren a quick shot. "Here, we'll take shots instead of just drinking."

Eren laughed softly, “Sounds fun.” He nodded, going to sit on the stool in front of the small island in the middle of the kitchen. “Are we just gonna take shots or should we come up with a drinking game?”

"A drinking game sounds good. Alright, for every...uh..." He shook his head. "Hm...let's see..." He poured himself a shot and raised it to the air in a toasting motion before taking it to his lips and downing it.

“Hmmm hmmm hmmm.” Eren laughed softly, “We can play that whole never have I ever shit. You know how that one works don’t you?” He asked, patting the stool next to him for Levi to sit on.

Levi shrugged. "Yeah, I know. You start first." He sat in the chair and gave Eren a shot glass. "If you have ever then you drink. Alright?"

“Yep yep.” Eren nodded with a hum, “Alright. Never have I ever…Hmmm… Oh! Never no never have I ever embarrassed myself in front of lots and lots of people.” He said with a grin.

Levi poured himself a shot and took it back. "Alright, so I have. I think I was in high school and some guy grabbed my shorts in PE and yanked them down. That just had to be the day that I wore no underwear for my stupid boyfriend." He rolled his eyes. "Fucking horrible." He chuckled at the thought of it.

Eren laughed softly and looked at him, “D’aww…Poor lil’ Levi…I’m sorry about your shorts. Now, it’s your turn.” He said, patting his shoulder gently.

"Alright, uh...never have I ever...fucked around in my brother or sister's room." Levi smirked and tilted his head.

Eren put his hand to his chest almost like he was offended before he downed his shot and poured himself another one. “Look, her room looks just like mine when it’s dark, it wasn’t my fault.”

Levi tossed his head back and let out a loud laugh. "Fuck! You can't be serious Eren. Oh shit, what did you do in her room?" He asked. "Does she know?"

“No she doesn’t know!!!” He yelled, “Why would I tell my sister that I had sex with a man- not even just on her bed I mean it was against the walls on the floor, it was crazy… If I told her that she would kick my ass . I would be dead.” He whispered.

"Oh fuck! Eren, who is your sister? I have to tell her." He laughed. "This is fucking golden, I officially have something over your head..."

“Oh my god shut up shut up shut up!” He hit his arm lightly and laughed, “She would literally annihilate me, like I have had some fuck ups before but that one, that one was the worst.” He took a breath. “Anyways!” He declared loudly, “Never have I ever had sex with someone and not remembered their name the next morning. Now maybe after the next morning, but the next morning I always knew."

Levi shook his head and poured the shot and took it back. "Well...I have pretty horrible memory..." He shrugged. "I nearly forgot your name to be honest. But I sure as hell remembered when I sat up and pain shot right up my ass. I wanted to punch you." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Never have I ever...had sex in a dressing room."  
Levi poured himself a shot and drank that one too. "Just giving you a hint."

Eren snickered but then bit his lip to stop himself from laughing too loud, “Mm…” He took the shot he had already poured and hummed, “I’ve actually had like a lot of sex in dressing rooms, like a lot .” Then he paused before he smiled, “Never have I ever recorded myself having sex.” He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Levi paused. "Eren...I will drink the shot only if you promise to never go into my study and start snooping..." He said before narrowing his eyes.

“Oh. My. God.” Eren partially curled in on himself and covered his mouth as he laughed loudly. “Oh- oh my god, take your shot sir, I can’t even.” He kept giggling to himself softly.

Levi rolled his eyes as he downed the shot. "Never have I ever...had a threesome, or sex with more than three people."

Eren’s laughs stopped as he straightened his back and quietly yet classily poured himself a shot that he drank shortly afterwards. “You know what. I am an adult and I can have sex with as many people as I want to.”

Levi laughed. "You're still a kid. Don't worry. So have I..." He smirked.

Eren looked at him and raised his eyebrow before he tapped Levi’s nose. “Take yourself a shot too then Mr. Liar. I almost got worried.” He shook his head, “Never have I ever had sex in a public restroom.”

Levi sat there and looked at him. "That's...that's something I sure as hell can't argue with." He poured a shot downed it, then poured a second one and took it back. 

"Ngh...fuck...that burned a little."

Eren grinned and patted his head, “It’s alright, you can go get yourself a chaser if you want you little baby.” He stuck his tongue out at him playfully.

Levi slapped his arm. "Shut up. I'm older than you, you piece of shit." He shook his head. "Never have I ever had sex in front of an audience." He smirked. 

"Actually...actually I'm a liar..."

Eren laughed, “Well it depends what you mean by an audience. Like are we talking one person, two people, and entire group of people?” He raised his eyebrow.

"I'm talking about at least fifty people." Levi said as he took a shot. "I'm terrible at this game."

“You are, because I’m not drinking for that one. Now tell me why in the hell you were having sex in front of at least fifty people?”

"I'm a slut, what can I say?" He asked. "But I was with my ex husband and he was a dick...he had some big party and he needed 'entertainment'. So...he made me fuck some guy on stage in front of all of his rich ass friends..." He rolled his eyes. "But, that's over and done with so it's whatever."

Eren paused to throw his arms around Levi in a strong hug, “Mmm, it’s okay cutie, that doesn’t make you a slut.” He said, squeezing him once before he sat up again.  
“Anyways, never no never have I ever had sex with someone ten years older than me.” He said but at the same time poured himself a shot, “I’m a liar though.” He took it and looked at Levi expectantly.

"Never have I ever had sex with someone ten years older than me." He nodded. "I don't do sugar daddies." He shrugged. "Anyway, never have I ever had sex with a professor to get a better grade." He said. "Fuck I have never mind that. Did I tell you my ex was my professor? Once I graduated my parents forced me to marry him..."

Eren put a hand on his own chest, “Mm…” He shook his head, “I mean I’ve fucked a professor but I never married one, you poor thing.” He downed his shot and looked at Levi, moving a little closer to look at his face. “But I did pass chemistry through.” He whispered with a grin.

Levi shook his head with a small chuckle. "Oh god...Eren you little slut..." He laughed and took a shot. "Alright kid, your turn."

Eren pulled back with a little giggle before he cleared his throat to speak again, “Never have I ever had a wet dream and actually came.” He smiled at Levi and crossed his arms.

Levi bit his lip and shifted in his seat uncomfortably for a second as he poured the shot and drank it.

Eren bursted out in a fit of small snickers and giggles, squirming in his chair. “Who was it?” He asked when he looked back over at him.

Levi looked at him and tilted his head slightly without saying a word.

Eren raised his eyebrow and put a hand on his hip, “You have to tell me, I don’t know what this means.” He said, tilting his head just like Levi did.  
"You are the most clueless human being in the fucking world..." Levi shook his head and stood. "I think it's time to make some music."

With a pout Eren stood, wobbled slightly, and put his hand on the island for support, “I’mma coming, wait for me.” He said, slowly making his way to the wall to follow after him.

Levi stumbled slightly as he made his way back to the piano. He took a seat and reached to pick up his pen. "Shit...where'd it go..."

Eren flopped himself down on the seat and leaned onto Levi with a little smile, “I dunno man…” He looked around slowly, “Did you leave it in the kitchen?”

Levi sighed. "Maybe...maybe we can start later...just a little bit later." He closed the piano and stood carefully to put the top down. “I’m probably going to go pass out upstairs. You can let yourself out.” Levi moved toward the stairs.

Eren sat up a little woozily and tried to stand but had to put a hand on the piano to keep himself steady. “Levi…Levi come help me…” He said softly, the look in his eyes was a little dazed as he reached for him with one hand, “I don’t wanna fall…”

Levi sighed and returned to Eren to help him toward the door. “Jesus you’re heavy and really drunk right now...” He shook his head.

Eren pouted, “It’s your fault…” He mumbled, wrapping his arms around his neck, “Can’t I just stay? It’s dark out there…And I don’t know where to find um…those things…the big yellow cars…the ones that take me home…I don’t know where they are…” He muttered, his eyes closing. “I wanna stay.”

Levi groaned and he tugged him to the door. “I’ll call you a cab Eren...” He sighed as he leaned Eren against the wall and he reached for his house phone to call a cab for Eren.

Eren reached for Levi again, grabbing his waist before he pulled him into a tight hug, “Why can’t I stay with you? We can have a sleepover…” He mumbled as his hand moved back to squeeze Levi’s ass.

Levi gasped. “Eren, stop it. C’mon you have to get home.” He dialed the number for the cab company. “Jesus christ, Eren get the hell off.”

Eren clung onto him as tightly as he could with one arm, still squeezing his ass with the other one. “Mmm…No…” The hand on his ass came up to take the phone and hang it up before he threw it onto the coach. Then his head tilted so that he could kiss his neck while his hands moved up Levi’s shirt.

“Eren. Eren I said get o-woah!” He shouted and fell back onto his ass. “Eren! Eren get off!” He shouted. “Jesus fucking christ!”

Eren gave him a dazed but sad looking glance, “Why not…” He whispered, “Why don’t you wanna sleep with me anymore?” He asked, crawling further ontop of him while he tried to remove Levi’s shirt.

“Because you’re drunk...Eren...I won’t do this unless you’re sober. Please either let me call you a cab, or sleep on the couch. I will not sleep with you, until we’re both in our right minds...now get off.” He grabbed his wrists and flipped them over so he was on top instead of the other.

“You wouldn’t sleep with me earlier today either… What about then?” He asked, leaning up to kiss what he could reach which was his jaw line. He tried to press his hips up against Levi’s too, he just wanted to do whatever he could to get him into bed. “I want you…Please…” He whispered with a little whimper.

Levi took a deep breath and shook his head. “Eren...” He got up and headed upstairs. “Good night.”

“Levi…” He whispered, trying to crawl after him, “Please…Please…” He could hardly make it up the second step, “I don’t want to sleep alone…Not without you…”

“You won’t regret what I’m doing for you right now Eren. Stay downstairs.” Levi said. He was only half drunk anyway, and he was not about to allow Eren to ruin this night by having sex drunk again.

Eren grabbed onto the stair railing as he stood, “I don’t understand…” He whispered, “No one ever rejects me…” He licked his lips, “I’ll…I’ll just go home… I don’t need you or the stupid yellow cars…I can get there all by myself! I’m a goddamn grown up!” He huffed before he dramatically spun around, almost falling in the process, then he stumbled and wobbled his way to the door. He could hardly make it there and honestly had no idea how he was going to find his way home but now he was determined.

Levi paused on the top step. “Eren. Eren don’t do that. Eren just stay here and sleep on the couch.” He moved back downstairs and grabbed Eren’s arm pulling him back away from the door before locking it and setting the alarm. “Get to my guest room. Now.” he ordered.

“You and your fuckin’ guest room…” He slurred, wrapping his arms around his neck, “You don’t even want me here…You want me to go home.” Came the quiet grumble.

Levi groaned and picked him up and carried him to the guest room as quickly as possible. “I’ll stay down here with you...as long as you promise not to try to have sex. Now promise.”

“Fine.” He stated. “But you have to tell me why….” Eren looked at him and waited expectantly, “Why wouldn’t you sleep with me when I was sober…”

“Because angry sex never ends well with me.” Levi said as he set him down on the bed and pulled off his shirt and sweatpants and crawled in. “Good night....”

Eren stripped his own clothing off quickly before he crawled in beside him, “That’s not fair…” He muttered, cuddling close to him. “I wanna have sex with you…A lot of sex… We have to see each other a lot and shit until we get the song done… And I don’t think I’m bad at it am I?”

“You’re not bad, but Eren you’re not sober and I can’t do that to you okay?” Levi sighed. “I’ve been taken advantage of before when I was under the influence, and I can’t do that to you Eren. Okay?”

“Okay…” He sighed, “In the morning then…” He murmured before he closed his eyes, “Remind me and we can do it then.” He smiled a little bit as he nuzzled himself under the blanket

Levi took a deep breath as he turned over and closed his eyes. “Good night...”

“Night..” He whispered, coming up behind him to bury his face into Levi’s neck, an arm wrapped around his waist before he fell asleep.

The next morning Levi pulled himself from Eren’s grip and put on his clothes before going to start breakfast.

Eren felt him move and with a groan he turned onto his stomach, nuzzling his head under a pillow silently.

Levi returned with two plates of food and a bottle of pain medicine and water along with two glasses of orange juice. “Eren...Eren wake up.”

Eren groaned louder this time, curling up on himself as he squeezed his eyes shut. His hands went up to clench at his pounding head, “Everything hurts…” He mumbled.

“I know I know. Just sit up for a second and take this medicine. If you don’t want to eat, you can go right back to sleep.”

Eren started to sit up slowly as he glanced over at him, holding out his hand for the medicine, “Did we fuck last night?” He asked in a confused voice.

“No...I wouldn’t let you...” He shook his head. “I wasn’t going to do that to you...” Levi shook his head as he sat down on the edge of the bed and gave him the pills. “Here...this will help your headache.”

Eren took the water and then drank it along with the pills. “Mmm….But you still stayed here to cuddle with me?” He asked in a soft voice with a small smile.

“Yes I did... You didn’t want to be alone.” He nodded. “I’m not that bad of a person...I nearly got you a cab...and I nearly left you on the floor...but...you broke me down..”

“I’m sorry…You know for whatever I did… I didn’t start crying did I?” He asked, slowly crawling closer to Levi, biting his lip.

“No...you just were drunk and I didn’t want to take advantage of you...you’ll be alright. So will we.”

Eren smiled at him, “You’re so sweet…” He whispered, wrapping his arms around him before he nuzzled his face into Levi’s shoulder. “I’m glad we’ll be okay…That I didn’t ruin anything for us..."

“Oh don’t get so mushy...and you should rest...really. You drank a good amount last night during that game...just take a break today, you don’t have to do a thing.”

“What about you? Are you gonna stay and cuddle with me?” He asked, moving to lay back in bed and get comfortable. “‘Cause that’d be really nice…Breakfast and cuddling…” He whispered.

“I have a bit of work to do today. But I’ll be in my study if you need me. It’s upstairs, down the hall and it’s the last door on your right.” Levi ruffled his hair and with a sigh he stood and headed for the door to leave.

Eren nuzzled into his touch before he closed his eyes again, “I’ll right…I’ll come in there when I wake up again…” He whispered and then he was already asleep again. Though just like he said, once he woke up around noon-ish he came sneaking into Levi’s study quietly, “Helloo….” He said in a soft voice as he made his way over to Levi, “Whatcha doin’?”

Levi glanced over at Eren. “Writing...” He pushed a hand through his hair then continued typing. “Did you sleep well?” He asked.

“I slept okay…” He said softly, moving closer with a yawn before he plopped himself onto Levi’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Is your work going good?"

Levi’s eyes widened and he sighed. “Eren, what do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m cuddling up to you… You’re kinda cold, but that’s okay.” He said softly with a smile. “Isn’t this okay?"

Levi shook his head. “Whatever...” He moved forward and pushed Eren’s legs around his waist so he’d be able to continue typing while looking over Eren’s shoulder to see his screen.

Eren stared at the white wall behind him with a blank face, quietly thinking to himself. He stayed there comfortably and silently for about thirty minutes, just enjoying the company before he spoke again. “What’re you writing about?"

Levi sighed. “Just brainstorming...I came up with a few lyrics for the song a couple hours ago...” He shrugged. “Nothing much really.”

Eren smiled, “Mmm…That’s good… You should play them for me later…” He whispered, kissing his cheek. “I thought you were writing one of your sex novels again.”

“That’s what I’m brainstorming for Eren. I have to make money somehow.” Levi muttered as he continued typing.

Eren nodded, “Well I can’t write…But I’m here for moral support.” He whispered, trying to be quiet as not to bother him.

“Don’t you usually write your songs?” Levi asked as he moved to a new window to take a break from writing and play World of Warcraft.

“I do, but I do it on a whim. It just has to last a few minutes, sound nice, and then you gotta sing it and that’s it. But like novels you gotta plan them, make plot points, use big words and metaphors, like I can’t do all of that… Plus there’s characters with personalities that you have to stay true to and all times and it just sounds hard.” He huffed.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Just takes practice I guess.” He moved forward some to grab his headphones and put them on before he started the game.

Eren turned his head to look at his scene for a second before he quickly turned back around, covering his mouth as he began to snicker. “Pffft…. You little dork….” He whispered.

“Oh shut up Eren. I have a life too.”

“Dear God I hope that’s just a hobby and not your life.”

“No it is not my life, I just like to play games.”

“Mm, okay… I guess I won’t tell everyone in the whole wide world that you play World of Warcraft.” He smiled.

“You tell anyone and I tell everyone you fucked around in your sister’s bedroom...”

“Oh my god Levi shut up it was an accident.” He whispered in a panic-y tone. “At least I didn’t get my pants pulled down in gym when I wasn’t wearing underwear."

“Well I was in high school, and it wasn’t completely my fault. That guy got suspended I got paid because my parents sued his parents.”

“…Well. I got fucked on my sisters bed and it was creaky and nice so I got something great out of it too… I mean I didn’t get money… I wish I did but I think that’s illegal..."

“It sure is illegal.” He smirked. “But I could always loosen a few screws in my bed and fuck you on that.” Levi chuckled and rolled his eyes as he played.

Eren grinned and sat up slightly, putting a hand on his chest, “Mm, give me a call when you loosen those screws and I’ll be here.” He winked before he leaned back over to rest his chin on his shoulder.

Levi rolled his eyes. “You are such a slut honestly...seems to me that the only thing you think about is sex.”

Eren licked his lips, “I know…” He whispered, nipping at his ear. “But you put the idea in my head, not me…”

“I know, but you got really excited about it...”

“Of course I did, if you’re gonna offer I mean I’m up for it.” He said with a little shrug.

“I hope you’re not like that with every single person though...” Levi muttered.

Eren pouted, “What’s that supposed to mean? I can do what I want…Don’t judge me…”

Levi sighed. “I was just saying that if you’re like that with everybody then you’re going to get hurt.”

“I will not, I’ll be fine you silly… I haven’t gotten too hurt yet have I?” He asked, kissing his cheek with a grin.

’You might.’ Levi thought to himself. “I guess not.”

Eren started kissing his neck softly, “Mhm… I’m a grown little boy, I can take care of myself…” He whispered.

“A grown little boy...” Levi whispered and chuckled. “You’re such a contradiction...”

“Mm, I know….But I can be your contradiction.” He whispered with a grin, “I’m the cutest contradiction you’ll find…” The hand on his chest rubbed there gently as he let out a little hum.

“Eren. We’re not going to do this.”

Eren sat up with a pout, “Why not…” He whined softly, letting out a whiny groan as he buried his face into Levi’s shoulder, starting to squirm.

“You know why.” He muttered and shook his head. “So stop it.”

“I don’t know why…” He puffed out his cheeks, “I just know you don’t want to sleep with me.” He sighed and wrapped his arms back around his neck along with his legs around his waist.

“That’s the thing Eren. I do want to sleep with you but I don’t want to hurt you. Now get off my lap.”

Eren sighed loudly and sat up, “That’s not an excuse…You’re not going to hurt me by sleeping with me… That doesn’t even make sense….” He murmured.

“What do you know Eren? You just met me less than two days ago. You want to tell me that I won’t hurt you? I don’t want to hurt you but I just know I fucking will. So stop.”

Eren paused and looked at him, biting his lip. Then he let out a soft sigh, “Okay.” He said softly, moving out of his lap to stand but avoid his glance. “I’ll just um… I’m gonna go grab my clothes and go….” He murmured, swiftly walking out of the room.

Levi took a deep breath. “I warned him...” He whispered. Levi shook his head. “Damn it...” Levi cursed himself for caring about the kid so much that he actually got up to go after him. “Eren!”

Eren heard his name and sped up dressing himself before he quickly jogged down the stairs to get his jacket, his wig, and his sunglasses so that he could hurry up and leave without bothering Levi or starting a stupid fight or just making things awkward.

Levi ran down the stairs to block the door. “Eren!”

“What!? What do you want!? You said no, I get it, I’m trying to leave! What do you want from me?” His brow furrowed he had on one of the most confused and frustrated looks upon his face.

“I don’t know what I want from you right now...to be very very fucking honest.” Levi took a deep breath and bit his lip as he searched Eren’s face. He moved forward quickly and pulled Eren down to his level and gave him a deep kiss.

Eren’s eyes widened and he almost pulled away but he didn’t. He let his eyes close and he let himself enjoy it until the time came where he had to pull away. He looked down on Levi through hooded eyes, “I thought you didn’t want to do this…” He whispered.

“I didn’t want to hurt you...but I guess I already did that.” He whispered.

“Maybe a little bit, yeah….” He bit his lip but then kissed Levi again, “But it’s okay…I forgive you.” His hands slid to the other’s hips.

Levi wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him even closer.

Eren leaned in to peck his lips, “What’re we gonna do with ourselves?” He asked with a little sigh and a smile.

“I think we can figure that out later.” Levi said and gave him another kiss and moved their hips closer and began to grind against him.

“Mmm….” Taking his hips Eren grinded back full force, craning his head so that he could attack his neck with warm, sensual kisses.

Levi gasped and arched his back. “Eren...calm down. We’ll get to everything...” He whispered.

Eren whimpered, “I’ve wanted you for like two whole days now…It’s hard to be patient when you’re ready to go like this…” He licked his lips, “But… I since that’s the case I should actually take my time with you huh?”

“Yeah...being jerked around isn’t my favorite...” Levi whispered and he kissed him again. “But you can be a bit rough with me...”

Eren smiled, “Mmm… I’m sorry about that cutie… Here…Let me make it all better…” He whispered, gently kissing the same spots on his neck he had practically assaulted before. “I’ll make sure you love it just as much as I do…” His hand trailed back just to squeeze and squish Levi’s butt.

Levi whimpered and pressed his body into Eren’s. “I know I will...” He whispered. “Mm...Eren.”

“You’re so sexy Levi…” He breathed, his other hand moving back also so that he could take an asscheek in each hand before he squeezed them both with an amused grin. 

He also used those squeezing hands to push his hips forward and continue to grind on him, slower, taking the time to roll his hips against Levi’s in the best ways that he could.

Levi’s face became flushed and he gave a small whine. He reached up and covered his mouth quickly after the sound slipped out.

Eren grinned, pressing his hips harder against Levi’s as he kissed his cheek. “Don’t hold back… I want to hear every sound that comes out of that pretty little mouth…” He whispered.

Levi turned his head and his eyes screwed shut. “Eren...” He whispered.

“Mmmm?” Eren raised his eyebrow, licking his lips, “Yes dearest?” He asked, an amused look while he reached between them so that he could rub at Levi’s crotch

Levi jolted and pushed up into his hand. “Ngh...Daddy...” He moaned out.

Eren paused before he grinned at him, “Say it again.” He said, squeezing his cock through his clothing with the biggest smirk.

Levi shuddered and whined. “Daddy...” He gripped Eren’s shirt tightly and bit his lip. “Fuck...”

“Mmm, tell Daddy what you want baby…” He whispered in a low voice, tilting his head so that he could lick the shell of his ear.

“I want...I want Daddy to fuck me...” Levi whispered and pressed against him. He shuddered once Eren licked his ear. “Ngh...”

Eren hummed lowly, “Where? Right here against the door? On the floor? Where does my baby want it?” He asked in the most sexy and even voice he could manage.

“Every where...I need Daddy to fuck me every where...please.” Levi begged and whimpered. “Please Daddy...”

“Turn over for me Levi….” He growled, squeezing his ass harder as he pulled away slightly so that he could move freely.

“Make me...” Levi said with a small smirk, trying to gain at least some of the control back over his own thoughts and what he let slip out of his mouth.

“Make you?” Eren smiled, “That’s easy… I guess I’ll just tease you until you turn yourself around and show me that ass….” He whispered before he threw Levi’s shirt off of  
his body to start gently suckling on his collar bones, his chest, his nipples, everywhere he could reach.

Levi gasped and jolted. “Eren! Ngh....” He pressed up into Eren’s mouth.

Eren kept sucking just gently in a teasingly soft way. “Mmm…” He removed his hands from his ass to move them to his hips.

“F-Fuck you Eren...mm...fuck.”

Eren popped off with a hum before he stuck his tongue out just to lick his nipple gently, “You told me to make you turn around…” He whispered.  
Levi groaned and he pushed against him before moving back to turn around slowly and he arched his back.

Eren smiled, “That’s right baby… You have such a nice ass….” He whispered, taking both cheeks in his hands, squeezing them again. Then he took his chance to peel Levi’s underwear off of his body so that only seconds later he could press his hard clothed cock against it with a smile, “You’re so cute..."

Levi whined and he pressed back against his cock. “Mm...you’re so hard Daddy...I want your cock.”

Eren nipped at his ear lobe, licking his lips as his own underwear started coming down, “Daddy’s going to give his baby just what he wants…But…The lube’s all the way upstairs… So I think you’ll have to do some sucking first…” He pressed his fingers against Levi’s lips gently.

Levi whined and opened up his mouth and began to suck on his fingers. “Mm...”

Eren shuddered at the feel, “God…” He pressed against him harder, kissing along the nape of his neck.

“Ngh...” Levi grabbed Eren’s wrist and moved his fingers in and out of his mouth, pushing his tongue between his fingers.

“Mmm….Levi…. You’re such a little slut…You know that?” He asked, “Such a dirty little slut sucking on my fingers like that…” He drew his fingers out slowly with a smirk.

Levi began to pant. “I’m only a slut for you Daddy...” He moaned out and pushed back against his cock. “You gonna fuck me with your hard cock or not?” He asked.

“You need to be prepared first cutie… I’m not going to go in dry…That could ruin this perfect little ass of yours…” He licked his lips before he pushed two of his fingers Into Levi’s hole.

Levi’s eyes widened and he let out a squeak and he whimpered. “Ngh Daddy...”

“You’re doing so good for daddy, Levi… You take my fingers so well….And you’re so tight while you do it…” He whispered, starting to drag them in and out of him slowly.

Levi whined and groaned. “Daddy...Daddy fuck me please...hurry Daddy...”

“You’re so impatient…It’s adorable…” He whispered, pushing those fingers down further into him. “Reach back here and spread your cheeks for Daddy and I’ll fuck you..."

Levi reached back and spread his ass cheeks quickly and whined. “Daddy...please...take my ass.”

“Mmm….Daddy wants to taste your ass first…” He grinned, dropping to his knees. “Now, keep these cheeks open for me….” He whispered, licking his lips before he ran his tongue just over Levi’s hole teasingly.

Levi accidentally let one hand drop and he gripped the door handle tightly. “Ngh! Ah fuck!” He tried to push back toward his mouth. “Oh Daddy..”

Eren smacked his ass one time hard, “Mm, if you don’t keep your hands on your ass then Daddy’ll stop and make you get off by yourself….” He whispered. Then his tongue went forward again, tracing around the ring of his entrance before it pushed in just slightly. He closed his eyes and started to move his tongue in and out of him, sometimes pausing to mouth at his hole before he got back to work.

Levi reached back quickly to hold his ass open for Eren. “Daddy! Fuck! I love your tongue...mm...shit....oh shit shit shit.” Levi let out an airy moan and pushed back on his mouth.

Eren’s tongue pushed deeper in, his eyes squeezed shut as he continued to fuck him with it quickly without mercy as he pushed it against his walls. “Mmmm….”

Levi shook his head. “Oh fuck Daddy you’re gonna make me cum!” Levi hated how quickly he became a slut when a tongue was even near his asshole and how quickly he’d cum completely untouched. “Oh shit Daddy, please p-please slow do-ah!”

Eren just kept going faster, ignoring his pleas until he came to a sudden and abrupt stop. He pulled his face away, licking his lips as he stood, “Mmm…My little whore just loves to have his ass eaten doesn’t he?"

Levi whimpered and he squirmed, searching for Eren’s tongue again. “Yes Daddy...yes please k-keep going...” He moaned and continued trying to push back and get Eren to put his mouth on his asshole again.

“Nah uh uh, tongue play is over…. Daddy wants to shove his cock up his baby’s tight little ass….” He whispered, starting to kiss Levi’s nape again as he slid his cock just between his cheeks. “I’m gonna fuck you so good and hard baby…I’ll make you scream…”

“Make me scream Daddy...fuck...oh fuck just do it Daddy I need your cock.” Levi groaned. “Shit...”

Eren nodded with a grin, lining himself up before he roughly but at the same time slowly pushed into him, grabbing his hips to steady himself as he did so with a loud groan.

Levi let his head fall back onto Eren’s shoulder and he let out a loud cry. “Oh fuck!” It’d been nearly two days and he’d already tightened up, tight enough for this too hurt. Eren hadn’t prepped him nearly enough but the pain was getting his cock harder and getting him off just that much more.

Eren pushed all the way into him before he let out a deep breath, “Mmm….Baby….” His head turned so that he could kiss Levi deeply while he rubbed small circles into his hip with his thumb. “Tell me, does that feel good?” He asked, raising an eyebrow once he had pulled away.

Levi whined. “So good...so fucking-....ngh shit...please fuck me Daddy...don’t hold back.”

Eren started thrusting sharply into him, slowly but he still went hard and deep for him.

Levi gave loud cries with each thrust and he arched his back a bit more to push back onto his cock. “Please Daddy faster!"

Eren took his chin, tilting it back further so he could kiss him again deeply, reaching around to pinch one of his little nubs.

Levi whined and grabbed Eren’s hand. “N-Not my nipples…” He moaned out.

Eren pinched one harder as he grinned. His thrusts began picking up speed and he let out a soft groan, “Why not my little angel?”

Levi cried out and he let his hands fall and he put them flat against the door. “Daddy, I’m gonna cum!"

Eren pushed further into him, making sure to go harder, “Already sweetheart? Mm….That’s so cute how you’re already close…”

Levi’s eyes widened when he felt Eren brush a certain spot. “Ngh! Fuck! Fuck right there!"

Eren nodded, biting onto Levi’s naked shoulder in front of him as he began to pound against that spot. “Oh baby….You’re so cute…” He whispered, getting faster and harder.

Levi shook his head. “Please! You’re gonna m-make me cum!”

Eren threaded his fingers into Levi’s hair, gently pulling back as to further arch his back, “Scream for me baby….” He whispered.

Levi shook his head and slammed his fist on the door. “Eren!”

Eren groaned softly but then he started to suddenly slow down, licking his lips as he pulled out and away from Levi to start kissing his neck though he still pushed against him. “Levi….”

Levi whined. “Daddy…don’t make me scream..."

Eren smiled, “Shhh shhh, go get on the couch for me Levi…Ass in the air… You’re getting too close and I can’t let you cum just yet…”Levi nodded slowly and he moved toward the living room to the couch. He got on it on his knees and raised his ass in the air.

Eren followed after him, bending down to kiss his cheek gently, “Mmm….So cute baby….So cute."

Levi shuddered and squirmed. “Daddy…” He reached back to start fingering his hole, and used his other hand to jerk his cock.

Eren licked his lips, “Shit…” He whispered and brought a hand down onto his ass with lidded eyes.

Levi whimpered and moved his fingers and hand faster.

Eren sat and watched for a minute, reaching down to stroke his own cock slowly as he bit his lip.

Levi arched his back a bit more and his body began to jerk. “S-Shit...shit Eren...Eren fuck I’m c-cumming!”

“Levi…Levi baby go ahead….” He whispered, biting his lip as he started moving his own hand faster, squeezing himself a few times in the process.

Levi whined and he gripped his cock tightly at the base and moved his fingers faster and a bit deeper in order to brush against his prostate.

Eren moved forward to kiss Levi deeply. He moved to sit in front of him, sliding his fingers into his hair, “Levi…Suck my cock for me baby...."

Levi nodded and moved forward some in order to suck Eren’s cock. “Mm...”

Eren’s eyes almost rolled back as he groaned, having to restrain himself so that he didn’t thrust into his mouth already. His hand moved back to take Levi’s wrist, forcing him to plunge his fingers deeper into himself and harder against his prostate over and over and over again.

Levi’s teeth scraped against Eren’s cock as he let out a cry. “A-Ah! Ngh-mm....”

Eren hissed through his teeth, tugging on his hair, “S-shit…Be careful…” He whispered, pressing his fingers against that one spot longer one good time before he continued.

Levi’s back arched and his eyes screwed shut. “A-Agh!”

Biting his lip Eren started gently thrusting into his mouth, “Shit shit shit….”

Levi whimpered and pushed back on his own fingers.

Eren licked his lips as he looked down at him, pushing Levi’s wrist down further once again to get deeper.

Levi let his cock go and he gripped the couch cushion as he pulled back off of Eren’s cock. “A-Agh!” He cried as he came, his seed shooting out onto the cushions.

Eren took Levi’s chin quickly, pulling him up so that he could kiss him deeply while he worked his own cock with his hand, “You got the couch dirty…” He whispered, using the other hand to slow down Levi’s movements with his fingers.

Levi grabbed Eren’s hair as they kissed, his breathing ragged and his body completely unprepared for everything that ensued. Levi moved forward some and draped his body over Eren’s, waiting expectantly to feel Eren’s load splatter across his chest and belly.

Eren bit down on Levi’s bottom lip, eyes squeezing shut as he let out a loud groan. He came between and all over the both of them but still made the effort to keep his mouth onto Levi’s, pressing his hips up against his. He panted softly as his eyes opened with a dazed and blissful look.

“Ngh...shit...that was intense...” Levi muttered not giving a shit about the mess, his mind too fucked out blissfully to care about anything other than the man laying beneath him.

Eren pecked his lips before he cracked a small smile, “That was great…” He whispered, practically collapsing underneath him onto the couch. “You’re great…”

Levi’s flushed face, if possible, became a brighter shade of red as he felt his own strength completely giving up and he collapsed on top of Eren. “That was the best fuck...I’ve had in a long time.” He whispered, turning his head to listen to Eren’s speeding heartbeat.

Eren’s fingers threaded back into Levi’s hair. He ran them through the strands as he continued to pant softly. “Mmm…See…We have to do this more often baby….” He whispered with a little laugh, “That was great..."

Levi nodded slowly and took a deep breath. “I’m gonna need a new couch...a leather one...” He said with a small smirk.

“Leather is sexy.” Eren nodded. “I’d love to fuck you on that too…” He winked.

“Well, we’ve ruined this one...it’s suede. So unless we want people coming over here and seeing a cum stain....” Levi muttered and trailed off.

“That’d be hilarious.” He said with a grin, “And if they ask you can tell them you got some really good dick.” He kissed Levi’s head with another laugh.

“I could.....but no. I have important people that come to my house Eren...” He said with a small chuckle. “You’re so weird...but let’s get upstairs...and take a shower. This is gross.” Levi whispered, finally realizing the sticky mess that was gluing them together.  
Eren nodded and slowly started sitting up, “Well okay baby… Now…Do you think those legs of yours can function or do you want to be carried like my little princess?” He brow went up in question though he had a small grin gracing his lips as he already knew the answer.

“I’m not a princess. Call me that again and I leave you down here to fend for yourself...against...the bill collectors.” He whispered and smirked.

“Pfffftt….” He shook his head as he scooped Levi easily into his arms, then carried him up the steps. “Oh no, not the bill collectors…I better shower with you to keep safe.” He took him into the bathroom and placed him down on the smooth white top of the toilet lid.

Levi nearly let out a whimper. “Shit...Eren...sitting is not the best thing for me right now. I’m going to need a bath.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He kissed his head gently, “I’ll run the bath really quick for you.” He twisted the knob to allow water to fall into the bathtub, he took about five minutes to decide what was the perfect hot but not too hot temperature and then began to let it fill up. When it was high enough the water was cut off and he grabbed Levi by under his arms, lifting him down into the tub before he slid in behind him. Arms wrapped around Levi’s waist he nuzzled his face into his neck. “Hey cutie…”

Levi blushed and he turned around to lay on his stomach. “Hey...” He nuzzled up to his chest and closed his eyes. “You have royally fucked me up...”

Eren raised his eyebrow, “What does that mean?” He asked with an amused voice, looking down at him with a smile.

“My ass hurts, my mind is twisted around you...fuck kid you’re gonna break my heart.” Levi whispered.

“Levi…” He whispered, running his hand through his hair, “Mmm… I don’t know what you want to from here… But I’m fine with whatever you’re okay with…Alright?”

“Let’s just keep it simple from now on...keep what we do a secret. For now. If we get serious...we can say something to the press to make it official.” Levi smiled. “Alright?”

Eren nodded, “That’s fine.” He smiled, “Mm…So I take it we’re not going to be exclusive? I have to ask to make sure I don’t accidentally sleep with someone else and get myself in trouble.”

“I don’t trust the filth of Los Angeles...so we have to be exclusive unless we talk about the person first... Deal?” Levi asked. “It’d be really bad if you had sex with someone and they had an STD...”

Eren pouted and leaned back with a little whine, “I use condoms….” He puffed out his cheeks. “And doesn’t that mean like no quick fucks too? Like are you saying I have to actually know the person?”

“Eren...condoms don’t always protect you from STDs....and yes you have to know them otherwise I won’t be able to trust you. There are rules when it comes to being with me Eren...”

“I hope you don’t work a lot because I don’t know a lot of people and I have the sex drive of a sixteen year old boy. Like, what’s your schedule like?”

“I either stay home and write or go out to eat and write there. I rarely meet with my publicist...I don’t like to meet with her until I’ve gotten a first draft. First drafts take months.” Levi shrugged.

Eren nodded, “That doesn’t sound too bad.” He smiled, “You know, you haven’t even given me your number yet so I gotta get that before I leave so that I can call you before… Oh and I’ll text you! Like when I wanna fuck somebody. And you can do the same for me right?” He asked enthusiastically.

“I don’t usually want to fuck somebody...you’re an exception. But I’ll give you my number...I already have yours...I just have to unblock it...” Levi whispered and nuzzled into his chest a bit more.

“Why did you block my number?” Eren asked softly with almost a pout.

“It was when we were fighting. Hush up.” Levi murmured and opened his eyes to look up at him. “Unblocking it is easy...staying unblocked is not. Don’t give me a reason to block it again.”

“I won’t…” He whispered, “I’ll make sure you keep it forever… I want to make sure we fuck each other like all the time for forever!” He looked down at him with that bright and happy look because honestly he was just happy to be with Levi like this.

Levi opened his mouth then closed it again, knowing that what he would have said would end in some hurt feelings. Instead he turned his head again and closed his eyes, just listening to Eren’s heartbeat.

Eren leaned back and closed his eyes too with a soft sigh. He was silent until he felt the need to speak up again quietly, “You’re adorable…” He mumbled.

Levi didn’t reply.

“And sweet…And sexy…And stuff…” He whispered, leaning down to plant a kiss on his head.

Levi’s breathing had slowed long before, and he let out soft barely audible snores.

Eren paused to look down at him before he sighed softly and picked him up. He had gotten them out of the tub and then dressed. He laid Levi down on his bed, making sure to tuck him in before he kissed his head and caressed his cheek. “I’ll see you later dearest…” He whispered in the softest voice with a smile. “You and your cute little snores…” He took his phone out just to get a picture before he started crawling out of the bed and dressing himself the rest of the way. Then quietly he slipped out of the house for the night.


	2. PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes through a few trials and tribulations. Please Read The Tags. I Am Warning You Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning, please be careful guys. There's rape, abuse, and PTSD things going on.  
> The lil ** mean that it's dream land/nightmare land

Levi turned over the next morning, expecting to see Eren sleeping peacefully beside him but found that what he'd call 'Eren's side of the bed' was empty and untouchged. Levi barely noticed how his heart dropped into his stomach, thinking of the rules he'd set the night before, and then thinking he'd scared the kid away. Levi shook the thoughts from his head and reached over to grab his phone.

Eren though, had already texted him a sweet little ‘Good morning’ with a small music note beside it, meaning either that he was already at work or he was loudly stomping through his house and singing as he got ready. He didn’t know if they were at the good morning text level yet or not really, but he thought it’d be nice so he went ahead and did it anyways.

Levi stopped himself from smiling as he replied with a good morning text of his own, and a 'What are you doing today?' Levi stretched after sending the text and got up to take a quick shower.

‘Explaining to my managers why I didn’t check in yesterday. They get a lil’ angry when I disappear on them.’ Came the cheery reply soon after.

Levi heard his phone chime and left the bathroom with a towel around his waist. 'I'm guessing that's now something I'll have to remind you of when we see each other.' He replied before taking the phone with him into the bathroom, and setting it on the sink counter.

‘Probably, that’d be nice, I think they’re gonna make me work today. ;-;.’ He sent back before sending another, ‘What’re you doing today cutie?’

Levi had already gotten in the shower by the next texts. He began to hum as he washed his hair.

Eren was in bed anyway, clearly since he had so much time to text instead of getting ready for that job of his.

After a twenty minute shower Levi hopped out in order to grab his phone and check for new text messages from Eren. He smiled when there were two. 'That's what you do at a job Eren, and I'm probably just gonna go to a cafe, drink some coffee and write.' Levi replied.

‘Does that mean I can’t skip work and come over? I wanna get some coffee…. ;-)’ He replied excitedly to try and get out of his job.

Levi rolled his eyes as he leaned over his bed in order to read the text and put on his underwear. He picked up the phone and replied with, ‘Eren, I will come over and kick your ass if you don’t get your ass to work.’ 

Eren pouted and let out a loud groan as he rolled out of his bed, ‘Levi they’re going to make me sing and dance and I can’t dance…’

Levi pushed a hand through his hair. ‘Eren, I will drag you there if you don’t get up.’

‘Well you better hurry up and come get me because I’m supposed to be there in thirty minutes and I’m naked.’

Levi groaned. ‘Be dressed in ten minutes, I’ll be there in five.’ He tossed his phone back on the bed and moved quickly to get his jeans on the rest of the way and a sweatshirt. “Damn brat…” Levi muttered as he grabbed his phone and keys and began to walk out of his room. “Shit, shoes.” He returned to his closet to grab a pair of boots and pulled them on quickly and left the bedroom, nearly running down the stairs to get to the door.

‘Door’s open sweetie.’ He replied with a happy smile at the end.

Levi looked at his phone screen and shook his head as he got into the car and began to drive to Eren’s house.

Eren was in the living room, waiting for him patiently in his dark blue skinny jeans and his cute little black tank top. He had slid on a pair of converses and a gold cross necklace along with his sunglasses.

Levi parked his car and hopped out, going toward Eren’s front door to open it. “Eren, hurry up. Did you eat breakfast?"

Eren got up slowly and walked up to him, sliding his arms around his waist before he kissed him softly. “Mmm…No.” He whispered with a little smile. “We should go get some.”

Levi sighed. “We’ll go to the drive-thru at Mcdonalds. Let’s go.” He grabbed Eren’s wrist and pulled him out of the house.

Eren closed the door behind him with a little smile, “Alright, that sounds good.” He said softly, “Did you sleep well?” He asked, following with him to the car.

“Yeah…you left in the middle of the night though.” Levi mumbled as he got into the car.

Eren pouted, sliding into the passengers seat, “Well you fell asleep, what did you want me to do?” He asked as he buckled himself up.

“I don’t know, fall asleep next to me?” Levi asked and rolled his eyes. “Forget about it.” He backed up and made a U-Turn before driving off to the nearest Mcdonalds.

Eren leaned over to kiss his cheek, “I’m sorry… Mm, I thought you’d be mad since you didn’t really ask me to stay…” He said softly, laying his hand on Levi’s thigh to squeeze it gently.’

“I shouldn’t have to ask you Eren…” Levi mumbled as he pulled into the drive-thru.

Eren’s brow furrowed, “Levi…I’m sorry… I didn’t think you wanted me to.” He said softly, starting to kiss neck. “Come over tonight…” He squeezed his thigh again before the drive thru woman spoke up.

“Hello welcome to McDonalds what can I get you today?” 

Eren was still gently kissing up his neck though, trying to leave a little mark that would just barely be hidden by his collar.

“Eren, stop that.” Levi muttered and squirmed. “Y-yeah, can I have two steak, egg and cheese bagels. Uh, some cinnamon melts, and two fruit and yogurt parfaits.” He put his hand to Eren’s chest to try to push him off. “Damn it Eren.”

“Alright sir that’ll be 10.75 please pull up to the next window.”

Eren pouted at him, nuzzling his face into his neck, “But baby I wanna love you… Let me make up for leaving last night…” He whispered in a gentle tone.

Levi sighed and pulled around to the next window. "We are not doing this here Eren. I'll come over later." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and took out his black card. Levi then waited for the employee to come back to the window and take the said card.

Eren sat up once they got to the window and made his seat go all the way back so that he was literally in a laying position so that no one would see him because people tended to recognize him so he just wanted to hide.

The blonde, freckled woman at the window smiled and took his card, then handed him a large bag and their parfaits. “Have a good day sir!” She handed his card back then closed the window.

Eren’s seat slowly moved back up and he pushed his sunglasses up on his face with a smile but kept his hands to himself this time around. “Alright baby."

Levi took his card and passed the bag of food, and then he set the parfaits in Eren's lap as he put his wallet away and drove up toward the parking area in order to get everything situated. "Are you happy now?" Levi asked and rolled his window up.

Eren smiled and nodded, “Yes. I’m having a great time.” He kissed Levi’s cheeks as he put the parfaits into the cup holders, then took out his food, “Can I eat in here?”

"Just don't make a mess." Levi replied. "Hand me mine." He said and pulled out of the Mcdonald's parking lot.

Eren pulled Levi’s out and handed it to him before he started chowing down himself. “You should take me to work everyday.”

"If you have gas money then I will." Levi said and slowed down some and took his hands off the wheel in order to open his sandwich.

“Oh baby boy I have plenty of gas money.” He said softly with a hum, “You can take me everyday forever so that I get to see you in the morning."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Mhm..." He shook his head with a small smile as he sped up to make a yellow light. Levi took a bite out of the sandwich. "Mmm...steak in the morning is the best..." He whispered as he ate.

Eren covered his mouth as he almost spit out his food when he started to snicker. He swallowed and after a few coughs he squeezed Levi’s thighs. “You are adorable.” He stated, kissing his head.

Levi glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh shut up...it's a really good bagel Eren." He rolled his eyes and jerked to a stop when a light turned red after skipping yellow. "What the fuck!?!?"

Eren’s eyes widened and he put his hand back on Levi’s thigh, “Shh shh shh, it’s okay, we’re okay.” He said softly with a soft smile, “That was really weird, but the stop lights up here are kinda old you know?”

"These fucking lights. I swear to god I almost ran that shit!" Levi groaned and turned his head toward Eren. "Bullshit...they act like they don't know how to fix shit."

Eren squeezed his thigh again but softer this time, “I know darling, but there’s not much we can do about it right now, and I’m going to be late if we don’t hurry so let’s just not worry about it for now.”

Levi grumbled and sighed. "Fine..." The light turned green again and he pulled off quickly, passing any and all cars, weaving in and out of traffic in order to have Eren there in time.

Eren smiled at him, “Thank you…” He said softly, “And thanks for making me get out of bed so I wouldn’t get in anymore trouble with my manager… They’re mad at me for not checking in yesterday and all of the pictures of you and me flying around, you know?”

Levi sighed as he pulled into the parking lot and finally found a spot up front. "Well...you can tell them that you had a nice piece of ass last night." Levi said and took off his seat belt and leaned over to give Eren a kiss. He removed Eren's sunglasses and crawled over the seats in order to continue kissing him. 

Eren closed his eyes as he moved his lips back against Levi’s, reaching behind himself to press the button and make sure that all of the doors are locked. He leaned against the door with a soft breath, “Mmm…You know that I will… That perfect ass of yours deserves some recognition…” He whispered while his hand skimmed down Levi’s side and the other unbuckled himself aswell.

Levi smirked and reached behind him and into the glove compartment. He sat back and straddled Eren's thighs and raised a remote into the air, he then pressed a button on the remote and every window on the car, even the windshield, became darkly tinted. "Just a little privacy..." He whispered and moved back in to kiss Eren again.

Eren shivered while he worked his hands both onto the edges of Levi’s shirt to pull it off of his body quickly before he brought their lips together again, still slowly but deeply kissing him. “Mmm….” He bit Levi’s lip and pulled it back when he pulled away, then let go with a small grin. His hands had moved to his shoulders and were rubbing them gently, “You’re so sexy…” He whispered as he pressed his hips up to grind against him.

Levi shivered and let out a shuddering breath. "Who would have thought I'd be missing your cock already..." He muttered as he grabbed at Eren's shirt and gave him another deep and rough kiss. Levi pressed their foreheads together, his lips already kiss swollen and red.

“You miss it that much already?” He whispered, pulling away so that he could pant softly with a lustful look in his eyes. He took Levi’s hands and led them to where the buttons on his own pants were. “Why don’t you go ahead and get these off of me then?”

Levi nodded and pressed against him before he began to unbutton Eren's pants with shaky fingers. "Yeah...I can feel it growing too..." Levi whispered and he let out a small sigh after finally getting that damn zipper down. "I wanna ride you Daddy..." He whispered then began to grind hard against him. "Oh fuck..." Levi groaned, he felt that it was very possible for him to get off on grinding their cocks together even without taking them out of their pants. 

Eren licked and bit at his own lips, “Oh baby…” He whispered almost breathlessly. “Ride me then… I want you to sit that pretty little ass of yours on my cock and ride me… Mmm…. Can my baby do that for me?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as his hands went back to give Levi’s asscheeks a harsh squeeze.

Levi squirmed in Eren's lap and his moans came out choked and nearly forced. "Ngh...Daddy...yes...yes I can ride your cock..." Levi raised his own hips and pulled his sweat pants down, along with his underwear. "Make me into your filthy slut Daddy..." He whispered as he reached down to pull out Eren's cock from his pants. "Mm..." Levi moved off of Eren's lap and back onto the other side of the car on the driver's side. He got on his knees and bent over in order to lick at Eren's cock. "Mm..."

Eren’s eyes widened for a second before he leaned back further against the door, his eyes almost sliding back in surprised pleasure. “S-shit…. Oh Levi….” He grabbed as much as Levi’s hair in his hand as he could and pulled gently, “I’m going to end up grabbing you and fucking you wide open if you’re not careful with all of this teasing you’re doing….” He whispered.

"Fuck me wide open Daddy...fuck me with this nice fat cock of yours..." Levi whispered and moved further down his cock, suckling on the side and down to Eren's balls.

Eren let out a soft groan, his eyes squeezing shut. “Oh fuck baby…I will right after you finish doing what you’re doing…Because fuck you’re good at that….”

"I know..." Levi whispered as he continued his licking and sucking. "I'm gonna make you beg..." He whispered and moved a hand down to stroke his own cock.

“Baby you could make me do anything you wanted right now if it meant you’d suck my cock and ride me…” He whispered, “So dear god please…Mm….” He bit his lip to conceal a rough, rugged, moan, “Please let Daddy have you…”

Levi began to thrust into his own hand and he let out a moan. "Ngh..fuck Daddy...you want to have me? Then take me." He muttered and looked up at Eren with his hooded eyes. "Slam me against those leather seats back there...make me beg." Levi whispered.

“Dear god you dirty little whore….” He growled before he grabbed Levi’s chin and kissed him deeply, his arm slung around the smaller mans waist while his other hand started jerking Levi’s cock. Carefully he maneuvered them both to the back seats and was quick to pin him down and start roughly grinding their cocks together while he kissed his neck sloppily. “Are you still stretched from last night?” He asked in a low voice.

Levi whined and thrust into Eren's hand for a few seconds. "Shit...Oh shit...Daddy...y-yeah...yeah Daddy...mm...just fuck me..." Levi bit down ont his left knuckle and turned his head, trying to keep from moaning too loud. Just because the people on the outside couldn't see them, doesn't mean they can't hear them.

Eren licked his lips, taking a deep breath as he positioned himself carefully though quickly as he was already impatient enough and now that he actually had gotten Levi’s legs spread open enough for him he felt the need to go. He pushed the tip quickly, but the rest came in slower, he wanted to make sure that Levi felt every single inch entering him until he couldn’t get in anymore. With a grunt Eren took Levi’s hips and immediately started thrusting most of his length in and out of him every time quickly and roughly. His hands pulled Levi back onto his thrusts to make sure they met in the middle every time with a loud slapping sound.

Levi sucked in a breath and his mouth dropped open as he tried to speak. "A-Ag-ack! Ngh!" He arched his back and it dropped back down against the seats. He finally was able to get out some type of coherent word and he yelled out, "D-Daddy! A-Ah! Shit..." Levi bit down into his own wrist and whimpered. 

Eren was letting out soft groans and grunts almost every time he thrusted into him. His eyes were squeezed shut until he opened them just slightly to take in the form under him. Then leaning down he pushed Levi’s thighs up as he made his way down to give him a rough, lip biting kiss, “Mmm….mm…” He slammed into him again and again, starting to angle in differently each time in search of his prostate.

Levi's eyes widened and he bit down even harder on his wrist, breaking the skin and causing himself to bleed. "Ngh!" He let his wrist drop. "S-Shit! R-R-ah! Right there!" Levi reached forward and his hands clamped down onto Eren's ass trying to force him deeper inside. "Fuck you're gonna make me cum! Oh fuck keep going!" Levi cried.

Eren thrusted in as deep and as hard as he could at his prostate, he was hardly even pulling out of him anymore but he still slammed his hips against Levi’s and kept thrusting what little bit he’d let out back in. “Fuck fuck fuck, come on baby, hurry up and cum for me…” He whispered, taking Levi’s cock and moving his hand quickly while he bit his lip.

Levi groaned. "Mm...you're heavy..." Levi muttered. "And you're late." He whispered with a dry chuckle. "You want me to go in with you Daddy? We could go public right now..." He whispered. Levi's orgasm obviously making him very fucking delusional, but he didn't care he wanted everyone to know that this dick was his, and his alone. "Take me in there half naked and put me on display for all those rich music men, make love to me on that soundboard Daddy."

Eren kissed him deeply, beginning to balance himself up with his arm and a small grin. “You are one hell of a slut today baby…” He whispered, kissing his cheek, “Mmm…But I’d rather not have all of those rich music men seeing this body of yours….Or hearing those cute little sounds you make…. I want those to be all for me and no one else…Alright?” He stroked Levi’s side with a raised eyebrow. He didn’t actually expect him to go along with it as he knew they weren’t exclusive but really he’d prefer to feel special when he watched Levi’s body beneath him even if he knew he was the most hypocritical person in the goddamn world since Eren himself was the biggest slut who constantly got around.

Levi rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss Eren again. "You dork...but I'd be happy to walk you in...give a good excuse. I'd just have to put on an actual shirt..." He mumbled. "I have one in the back." Levi shifted and winced. "It'd give me time to not have to sit too."

Eren sat up and kissed Levi’s head again. “Mmm…” He smiled, “Alright, put some clothes on darling.” He said as he reached for his pants then fished out of his deep pockets a bottle of lube, a roll of condoms, and then some wipes. He grinned while he took out the wipes and started to clean himself and Levi off as needed. “I always come prepared.” He said with a smile.

"You are way too prepared for this Eren..." Levi replied as he tried to sit up and grab a wipe. "Ngh..shit...you really know how to fuck a guy...fuck...my ass is gonna be sore for awhile."

Eren smiled and cleaned Levi off the rest of the way with a smile, “It’s okay. I’ll carry you like my little prince.” He whispered as he started dressing himself again. “I’ll carry you around the entire studio and show you everything!”

"Then they'll definitely know we're together." Levi said with a small chuckle. "Crawl to the back and grab my bag...it's black. The emergency one with a red W." Levi had an assortment of bags in his car, all labeled with a red letter. The W stood for Work, it had spare clothes that Levi could take out in order to look professional. There was another with a C on it, that stood for Corporal. Levi had a secret lifestyle that no one but his manager and a few select close friends knew about. The third had an L, which was just normal clothing, comfortable clothing like sweatpants and sneakers. Things he could run in if needed.

Eren nodded and crawled all the way into the back, searching and glancing around until he saw the W and picked up that bag to toss it forward to Levi. “There you go baby! What’s in there? Clothes?” He asked as he crawled back in next to him and ran his hand through his hair, he had hardly worn but here in the first place so he hadn’t taken long to adjust himself.

Levi nodded. "Just clothes for looking a lot more professional than a sweatshirt and jeans." Levi pulled off his sweatshirt the rest of the way before reaching into the bag for a stick of deodorant and a white button down shirt, as well as a pristine cravat.

“Mmm, Levi a sweatshirt and your jeans would’ve been fine. I’m in a tank top and some jeans and they let me in. Then again maybe that’s because my ass looks great in these and I think the body guards notice, you feel?” He laughed as he fluffed up his hair and shook his head, “But if you want to change into fancy stuff I guess that’s hot too."

Levi nodded. "I need the collar and cravat to hide these damn hickies." Levi said with a small smile, in all honesty Levi loved being marked up with hickies and bites and small finger bruises. He ran the deodorant under his arms then pulled the shirt on and began to button it.

Eren smiled, “I like leaving those damn hickies. They’ll turn me on when I see them again later…” He whispered, looking back at him with a grin.

Levi rolled his eyes and kissed him again before moving back again and continued buttoning his shirt. "You're such a weird kid." He muttered and pulled the cravat around his neck. 

“I might be a little weird, but that’s a good thing.” He said, sticking his tongue out at him with a grin.

Levi rolled his eyes and finished tying up the cravat. "Whatever floats your boat kiddo." Levi moved back and fixed his pants. "You're later than before." He said with a sigh. "I'll do the talking and get you out of trouble." 

“Awww, that’s so sweet.” Eren smiled, opening up the door before he held it open for him. “Come on out then my little Prince, can you walk or do you want to hold onto my arm?”

Levi slid out of the car, wincing slightly. "I can walk I think." He said and got out, grabbing onto Eren's shirt sleeve after his legs gave out for a second. "Or not."

Eren pulled him up and wrapped Levi’s arms around his own. “Hold on, okay?” He asked, smiling as he slowly started to walk.

Levi leaned against him slightly, before stopping abruptly. "Wait, shit. I forgot my car keys." He moved away a bit and limped back to the car, opening it up and taking out his keys and then locking the doors. 

Eren held his hand out for him, “You see I can still offer to carry you…” He sang, smiling as he held out his arms for him and wiggled his fingers.

Levi rolled his eyes and limped toward him. "Not in public, and not on your life." He replied, grabbing Eren's arm and holding onto him tightly. "I'm good with this right here."

Eren hummed, “Well okay, let’s go.” He said softly, “But really I feel like carrying you in would’ve been better than ‘putting you on display for all those rich music men’.” He whispered with a grin, almost kissing Levi’s head but then he pulled back with a small smile. “Cutie…We gotta hurry up and get inside. At least then I could pull you into the bathroom in there if I wanted to kiss you.”

"Eren...rushing me inside when I've just been fucked wide open on my own car seats is not the best thing right now. You can slow the fuck down." Levi grumbled and reached for the door once they were there. "Trying to rush me..." He muttered as they stepped inside.

Eren stepped inside with him and led him into the elevator slowly, pressing the button for the fifth floor. “Okay, okay, I won’t rush you… We can go nice and slow…” He whispered, kissing his head now that they were actually alone and the elevator doors closed.

Levi leaned against him again and sighed. "My ass hurts." He whined quietly. "Why is your dick so big?" Levi asked and looked up at him.

Eren paused and took a deep breath so he didn’t snicker but then he kissed him softly. “Mmm, I dunno. Genetics?” He smiled and laughed softly before he ruffled up Levi’s hair, “You’re so cute."

"Oh shut up. Why do you keep messing up my hair. Stop that." Levi grumbled and reached up to fix his hair. The elevator doors opened up to reveal a very pissed off looking man. 

"Eren. Jaeger." The man growled. 

Eren smiled and waved, “Heeeyy….How’re you doing, how’s your day?” He asked in a kind of nervous voice though he still tried to sound careless.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Hm."

Shadis narrowed his eyes. "Where the hell have you been? Why are there pictures of you and-..." He finally noticed Levi. "That. Why is it here?" He asked. 

Levi took a deep breath to refrain from taking the man down emotionally, since taking him down physically would end in him going to prison. "I am not an it. My name is Levi." He said, trying to keep his voice level.

Eren wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist with a smile, “You see, me and Levi have been hanging out so he drove me here this morning instead of letting me skip work like I was going to. He’s my friend now!” Eren said brightly, trying to smile his way out of this like he did with most of his problems.

Shadis rolled his eyes. "The midget can't be here, we-"

Levi interrupted him quickly. "I am not a fucking midget." He growled. "Call me that again and I will shove my foot so far up yo-"

Eren smacked his hand over Levi’s mouth with a soft laugh, “Hehe, he’s so funny, he’s just kidding he knows he’s short. And don’t worry! He just drove me here Shadis, he’s not going to stay too long.”

Shadis smirked. "I hope you know, midget, that would be assault. I could get you arrested just for making that threat."

Levi struggled against Eren's hand and glared up at Shadis. He pulled Eren's hand from his mouth. "Then fucking do it." Levi growled and stepped closer to him. "Call the cops, I don't give a shit. I can buy every person in this fucking building, and the land you stand on, bitch. Try me. I will fucking destroy you."

"Somebody get this midget out of my studio." Shadis called and grabbed Eren's wrist. "We have work to do boy."

Eren sighed softly and waved at Levi, “I’ll see you later!!” He called, giving him a soft smile before he turned to walk off with Shadis. Once they were out of earshot he pouted up at him, “You know you didn’t have to insult him so much… he’s the reason I actually showed up today and he’s my friend so you don’t have to be so mean to him.”

_________________________________________________________

 

Levi glared after them but decided he'd keep his cool, even after the security guards came for him. "Keep your fucking hands off me you filthy bastard." Levi muttered and pressed the button for the elevator again.

The large security guard sighed, “We just have to make sure you leave the building sir, I don’t have to put my hands on you.” He said calmly, stepping in beside him to escort him out of the headquarters.

Levi took a deep breath and sighed. "Keep your hands where I can see them, and keep your eyes forward...I know how security guards are." Levi grumbled. "Fucking perverts." He muttered afterwards.

The Security Guard raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, “Excuse me sir, no offense but you’re in no position to be giving orders…You know because of your lack of relevancy around here.” He said with a grin, turning his face forward though he reached behind Levi to grab his ass with a big hand.

Levi's eyes widened and he reached behind him to grab the guard's wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Touch me again and I break your fucking arm." He said with a small growl. 

“You’re gonna break my arm?” He asked in an amused tone, pressing the emergency button on the elevator to shut it down completely. “I don’t think that’s what’s about to happen sweetheart…” He whispered, quickly flicking his wrist so that he could take Levi’s and turn him around. He pressed him up against the wall, his other hand holding him there by his back.

Levi gasped and he pushed back against him. "Get the fuck off of me!" He shouted. An image of cool blue eyes flashed across Levi's mind, which made him struggle just that much more. "Let me go!"

The Guard grinned and grabbed a fist full of Levi’s hair, yanking him up further on the wall so that he could press his crotch against Levi’s ass, making up for the height difference in his own violent ways. “You know if you hadn’t said anything about us being perverts, I wouldn’t have even touched you.” He whispered, nipping at the tip of Levi’s ear.

Levi whimpered and let out a choked cry. "Shit." His eyes screwed shut and he squirmed against the elevator wall. "You're hurting me, fuck." Another image, this time of disheveled blonde hair shot through his thoughts like a bullet. "No!" Thick furrowed eyebrows were next to come, and that made Levi shudder in disgust. "Get the fuck off of me!" He repeated. 

“Shut! Up!” He punctuated both of his words with a hard grip on Levi’s hair and a loud smack to his ass. Then with his free hand he yanked his pants down and allowed them to fall between Levi’s ankles. With a grin the Guard admired the ass in front of him, “Mm…Perfect…” He licked his lips, smacking his ass again viciously. Knowing it would sting way worse now that his ass was bare and without protection.

Levi jolted and tried to pull free. "I said get off!" Levi shouted and he struggled to break free from the death traps this guy called hands. Levi's eyes widened once again as he felt his jeans fall free from his body. "Wait! Wait no ple-ah!" Levi cried, his body still sore from what he and Eren had done earlier, the slap much more painful than what it usually would be. "Please!"

The Guard smiled, poking at the bruises Eren had previously left on Levi’s hips, “Mm…Looks like I’m not the first one who’s been here now am I… I’ve caught myself a little whore…” He growled lowly and used the hand that was previously tormenting Levi’s ass to rub at his own crotch in his pants. “I bet you’re a screamer too…This is going to be one hell of a good fuck…” He whispered to himself while his hands worked. He was silent for a while, no sound came from him until the next thing you knew his cock was out and just lightly pressing warningly between Levi’s cheeks. He hadn’t gone near the hole yet purposely, he wanted to make Levi as scared as he could get him first.

Levi tried to elbow the guy in the ribs, by jerking his arm free from his grip. "Fuck you!" He shouted. "K-Keep your dick away from me!" Levi shouted and struggled some more. He was not going to allow this to happen. Not again. Levi brought his foot up and tried to kick back and into the guy's shin. "Get offa me!"

Eyes widening the man hissed and growled at him, instantly moving forward again to grab both of Levi’s wrists and pin him against the wall completely, body heaving against Levi’s, caging him in. “You’re going to take this like the goddamn slut you are. If you try and fight me one more time I will break you. I will break every bone in your little body until you can’t even think of moving anymore.” He growled, biting his ear again but this time he didn’t recede until he drew blood.

Levi let out a scream. "Somebody help me! Help!" He cried and he jerked his head away from his mouth, trying to keep him from biting his ear or any part of him again. "Let me go! Stop!" Levi shouted and kicked back again, trying to attack him as much as he could.

“No one can hear you…Not here…” He whispered amusedly. But that was when suddenly, the man’s cock was slammed into Levi without warning. After that the thrusts that started were immediate, hard, and fast. He kept smacking his hips against his ass in the roughest way he knew how just to make sure Levi was in pain, constant pain that must’ve shot through him every second when the Guard entered him over and over and over again.

Levi's mouth fell wide open and he let out a scream. "N-No! Stop! Ple-ah! Ah fuck! Fuck please! Please let me-ngh! Go!" Levi felt his legs start to give out again, under all of this painful pressure. "I c-ca-ah! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Levi said over and over again until his voice was shot, and he couldn't scream any longer.

The man didn’t reply, he just continued his movements, never once stopping or letting go of him to even consider having a sudden change of heart. His eyes were squeezed shut while he grunted, squeezing Levi’s wrists hard enough to leave dark red marks that would turn purple quickly. It wasn’t until right then when he whispered, “You’re pathetic.” And started to speed up if that was even possible with the pace he was going at.

Levi's whimpers and pained groans came out in short bursts, his pants were ragged and quick. "P-Please..." He begged one last time before he would give up completely. "Please Erwin..." He whispered and his body just stopped fighting it completely, he stopped squeezing around the guy's cock, he stopped trying to make it harder to continue. He just stopped, everything he was doing ceased, except for his quick and ragged breaths.

Feeling Levi stop fighting the man took him with ease, the groans and grunts gradually became louder until his thrusts were getting more and more reckless. He leaned in by Levi’s ear again with a soft whisper, “I’m glad you’ve decided to be a good little whore and let me have you…But that doesn’t make you any less worthless for giving up.” He growled the last bit and everything else continued silently until his seed came flooding into the poor body he had pinned against the wall. He panted, licking his lips before he pulled out of Levi and allowed his form to drop to the floor while he cleaned himself and put his cock up before zipping his pants up. “Now, get dressed bitch. I’m still supposed to force you out of this building.”

Levi lifted his head slowly to look up at the man. His entire body was shaking, and he swallowed thickly. Levi wiped the tears that had fallen during the entire ordeal and he stood slowly, pulling his pants up with him. He winced and buttoned them carefully, not bothering to zip them. He held onto the elevator railing and looked away, avoiding any and all eye contact with the other man in the small space.

The Guard hadn’t even looked at him since he finished. Simply it was that he pressed the button on the elevator that would take them to the first floor. It was a quick, silent ride that to that man felt like seconds but he assumed that to Levi it may have felt like years. Then when the doors opened he stepped out, motioning for Levi to follow as he led him to the door.

Levi followed him, his legs shaking tremendously as he was escorted out of the building. Happy that he'd parked close so he wouldn't have to make a long and agonizing walk back to his car. Levi silently left the building, taking out his car keys and unlocking the doors. Once inside he took a deep shaky breath and let out a quiet sob, after that they just poured out of him, one right after the other. It was a good thing that his windows were tinted for the moment while he poured his heart out through his tears. After taking a near twenty minute cry, Levi finally reached over into the glove compartment, forcing himself not to wince and retrieved the remote that would un-tint the windows in order for him to actually see where he was going. Levi then backed out of the parking spot, and the parking lot, and sped home ignoring the outside world for the duration of the car ride.

It was a few hours later that Eren went home and tidied up the house as he was expecting Levi to come over at some point in the night so he wanted the house to look well…He wanted it to look like he actually picked up his dirty clothes and cleaned his home. Once all of that was done he just decided to watch some tv and wait patiently but excitedly for the knock he wanted to hear on his door.

After a few hours, it was already eight o’ clock and there was no sign of Levi. Eren had tried texting him a few times over the course of the last few hours asking him if he had ate yet, when he was coming over, etc, but he had received no answer. That’s when he almost started to worry that he may have done something wrong. He paced around his living room, chewing on his inner cheek trying to figure out what exactly he could’ve done to upset him. Then he thought maybe it was the things Shadis said, maybe Levi was mad at Eren for not sticking up for him. Or maybe he was mad that Eren didn’t actually try and let him stay so he could see the studio. Or maybe- before the next thought could pop into his head, he decided the best thing to do would be to confront Levi about it. So he got his sunglasses back on and drove all the way to Levi’s home quickly in a worried fashion. When he knocked on the door he did it softly three times but rang the doorbell for good measure, then he waited.

There was no reply at the door.

Eren tried to be patient and wait just a little longer but eventually he just tried turning the knob. To his surprise it was actually unlocked so he stepped in with ease, closing it and locking it behind him. “Levi?!” He called, looking around the room. He just barely heard what sounded like water running from upstairs and he quickly ran into Levi’s bedroom and then to the bathroom door. He paused, not wanting to intrude, but at the same time he did remember that they had fucked before so he shouldn’t be too uncomfortable. So the door creaked loudly as Eren peaked his head in and looked around until he saw the shadow of a small, crouching figure in the shower. “Levi?” He called softly, moving into the bathroom quietly, “Hey baby… I came over to check on you since you didn’t answer my texts….” He said, moving the shower door back just slightly to look at him with a grin.

Levi had obvious tears streaming down his face, even though he wasn't outright crying. His face was blank and he stared at nothing. He was still in his clothes from earlier, his hair was plastered to his forehead, there was a small amount of blood coming from his pant leg and washing down the shower drain. Levi didn't say a word even when Eren opened the shower door. Unable to speak he just sat there, completely in silence.

Eren’s eyes widened and with the most concerned face he crawled into the shower to move next to him. “Levi?” He whispered, his brow furrowing, “Levi, dear god…What happened to you? You look like a mess…What did you do?”

Levi turned his head slowly and smiled. "Er-...en..." He whispered, reaching out toward him with a shaky hand, his bruised wrists showing clearly. "B-Baby..." He coughed and cleared his throat. Levi sounded as if he was pushing himself to speak, his voice sounding strained and hoarse. "I'm so...sorry." He whispered after a few minutes. "I didn't c-come..." Levi went into an immediate coughing fit then and he groaned in pain after it was done.

Eren wrapped his arms around him tightly and pulled him close into his lap, slowly as not to scare him or hurt him on accident, right now Eren saw him almost like a piece of thin glass that could break at any moment if you weren’t careful. “It’s… It’s okay… But Levi…Your wrists…” Taking Levi’s hand he bit his lip as he examined the other man closely, “Can you- I mean… Will you tell me what happened?” The wet streaks from tears that had been left behind on Levi’s cheeks were the first indication that something so, so wrong happened to someone who would usually seem so proud and fearless.

Levi buried his face into Eren's shirt and he shook his head slowly. "He..." Levi stopped and gripped Eren's shirt tightly. "It hurt...s-so much..." He whispered, unable to say anything more. His entire body was still trembling and he took a deep shaky breath. 

Eren bit his lip when he heard the word he. Understanding that it was someone who did this to Levi filled him with rage that he knew he couldn’t act on right now. He took a deep breath and his hand went to run his fingers through Levi’s soaking wet hair slowly, “It’s okay if you can’t tell me right now….” He whispered, nuzzling his face into his hair. “Let me take care of you… I don’t know a lot but just… Let me check you over… Make sure you’re not still bleeding or anything… Can I do that?”

Levi nodded and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry..." He'd gotten used to having to apologize when things like this happened, due to what he endured during his first marriage.

Eren picked him up with a confused face as he stood, adjusting Levi so that he was in a more laying position. “Why’re you apologizing? You haven’t done anything wrong…” He whispered, grabbing a towel for both him and Levi. First he turned off the shower, put the towel on the toilet lid and then sat Levi down, starting to strip his own clothes off first so that he could get dry. Then grabbing another towel he started to dry himself off until he could wrap it around his waist calmly.

Levi winced and he shook his head trying to get off of the toilet. His body sore, but his ass even worse. "Please..." He choked out, trying to get Eren to take him off. 

Eren looked back at him and picked Levi up again, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” His brow furrowed again as he wrapped Levi’s legs around his waist so that he could hold him better.

There was a small amount of blood on the towel after Eren picked Levi back up. Levi shook his head. "It hurts." He whispered and held onto Eren tightly. 

Eren nodded, “Okay, okay… Well we have to get your clothes off so that I can dry you off…” His eyes drifted to the towel and he bit his lip, “Shit…You’re still bleeding too…” He sighed, “Alright, can you try and take off your clothes for me like this?”

Levi shook his head and bit his lip. "I can't...please just put me down." He whispered.

Eren nodded, “Hold onto me…You seem a little unstable…” He whispered, slowly setting Levi back onto his feet but he kept an arm around his waist to keep him up right. “Take them off we can get you dry...'

Eren reached down to help him and once he had gotten them unbuttoned he moved them down Levi’s hips until they fell off. Then his fingers dipped into the waistband of his underwear and slid those down Levi’s thighs, “Wiggle out of those.” He whispered, reaching back to grab the towel again and start drying Levi’s hair first, then his torso and such.

Levi whimpered and stepped out of his underwear carefully. "Please be gentle..." Levi whispered.

Eren kissed Levi’s head, “Alright baby…” He whispered, trying to be as gentle as possible as he dried off Levi’s lower half, examining the blood dripping from the back of his thigh. “Shit…” Once he had dried him off Eren swooped Levi off of his feet and carried him into the bedroom, then he lightly set him down on his stomach. “Do you have a first aid kit?”

"Under the sink." Levi mumbled and cradled his own head with his arms and closed his eyes.

“Alright.” Eren whispered, moving away to go search for the first aid kit. When he found it he was quick to come back and sit on the edge of the bed. “This might hurt a little bit but I gotta clean you up, okay?” He asked softly, “Can I do that?"

Levi nodded slowly, not caring much about the pain it'd cause, he was already in intense pain from before and nothing could compare to what he was forced to endure.

“Okay baby…” Eren pressed the softest kiss to Levi’s upper back before he opened up the first aid kit, taking out tissues along with some alcohol. First he parted his cheeks just slightly with two of his fingers then moved the tissue inside to wipe him down gently. After that he poured a little bit of alcohol on a new tissue and wiped where the wound was quickly though gently. “Lay like this..I’ll get some nice and dry clothes for you…”

Levi jolted slightly at the smallest amount of pressure that Eren gave. "Ngh..." He took a deep breath, trying to control himself. "Okay..." He whispered after Eren spoke.

Eren nodded, packing up the kit and putting it on the floor. Then he searched quietly through Levi’s closet and came back with a big yellow sweater, a pair of long sweatpants, and some underwear. He slid Levi’s underwear on for him, then the sweatpants. He handed him the sweater with a soft smile, “Put that on for me…” He whispered as he slid a pair of Levi’s larger sweatpants on himself so he wouldn’t be naked, then he plopped on the bed next to him, his arm wrapping around his waist.

Levi sat up slowly and pulled the sweater over his head, pushing his arms through the sleeves. "I'm sorry." He said again and moved closer to him and laid his head on Eren's chest. 

Eren ran his hand through Levi’s hair again, “Tell me why you’re sorry…I don’t understand…” He said softly, “From what I know, you haven’t done anything wrong..."

"I let it happen." Levi whispered. "He wouldn't stop...and...and I just..." Levi covered his mouth and tried to hold in a sob that forced its way out anyway. "It hurt...so much." He said through his fingers.

Eren’s brow furrowed but he remembered he had to stay calm, he couldn’t start yelling or anything like that because then that’d just upset Levi more. With a deep breath he kissed his head, “Tell me what happened…Or at least…Tell me who did it to you…” He pulled him closer, cradling him to his chest.

Levi coughed and buried his face into Eren's chest. "That...damn security guard. He...did it...he did this to me." Levi whispered and tried to keep himself from crying again. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I let him do this..."

Eren’s eyes widened, “Wait…Wait baby… The security guards at our place?” He bit his lip, “Did you get his name? What did he look like?”

"I think I remember his name tag...I just...he had short hair...it was...black...Nick...Nick that's his name." Levi whispered. "It was him..."

Eren froze and pulled Levi close, “Baby…Are you absolutely sure it was Nick?” He asked, looking down at him with a concerned expression, “I- Well… um…We just need to make sure… I’ll have him fired, we can file a police report, but we have to know it was him…” He whispered.

"It was him! Okay!" Levi sat up quickly and glared at him. "How can you say something like that Eren?" He asked and fresh tears budded at the corners of his eyes. "Do you not believe me?"

“No, no no, Levi calm down…” He whispered, “Look, I believe you, I just want to make sure that we don’t get the wrong man arrested. And well I’ve known Nick for awhile…So it’s a little…Weird to hear…But if you say it happened then I believe you…” He sat up and stroked Levi’s cheek with his thumb.

Levi took a deep breath and moved away a bit. "I don't believe you Eren..." He mumbled and looked away. 

Eren’s brow furrowed, “Levi…Levi, I really do believe you… You literally have physical injuries, how could I not?” He crawled closer, “Please…Don’t be mad at me right now…I just want to help…”

"But...you were so hesitant...and..." Levi cut off and he turned to look at Eren, tears already streaming down his face. "He raped me Eren...and you hesitated...."

Eren looked down, “I…I’m sorry… We’re talking about a man I know personally though… A man who’s usually so sweet and I just- I’m sorry…That I hesitated… But if you are sure that it was him, then I will believe you… I don’t know you too well but from what I do know about you, I don’t think you’d ever lie about something like this….” He whispered, trying to move closer towards him, reaching with both of his hands to cup his cheeks.

Levi flinched and bit his lip. "He...hurt....me." Levi said slowly, trying to keep in his tears and sobs. "I want him...gone. I want him to rot in fucking prison..." Levi said through small sobs. "He ignored me...when I begged him to stop Eren..."

Eren nodded, “Okay, okay…Come back over here and let me hold you….” He whispered, tangling his arms around Levi. “I won’t let him get away with this… I promise… I don’t give a damn what I have to do, we’ll have him locked away forever and forever…”

Levi took a deep breath and snuggled close to him. "I love you..." He whispered and closed his eyes, laying on top of Eren a bit. He was asleep in almost an instant.

Eren’s eyes widened, biting his lip. He was quick to throw Levi’s little comment down the drain, convincing himself that Levi’s just vulnerable right now and didn’t really mean it. So with that comfort in the back of his mind as he laid down with him and closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

Levi gripped Eren's arm a bit tighter than before as he slept. 

**

"What the hell did I tell you? I was in a meeting all day today! I told you that!" 

“Don’t you fucking yell at me Levi! You didn’t tell me shit!” A large hand came down onto the counter surface with a loud slam.

"I told you this morning! You have no fucking right to be pissed at me Erwin! I told you before I fucking left this house!" Levi shouted back.

”Bullshit!! Do you know how fucking worried I was about you?!? I took my time to try and cook dinner for you and everything! You didn’t tell me you’d be this fucking late and it was a bitch move to not even text me!!” Erwin started stomping closer to him until they were face to face, glaring down at him with those fierce, cold blue eyes.

Levi crossed his arms. "Oh don't be such a bitch about it. You act like I was going around fucking some other guys all day. Fuck you!" He replied and moved back. "I'm not in the mood for this bullshit today. I'm going to bed." Levi turned and headed for the stairs.

Erwin grabbed his wrist in his harsh grip before he pulled Levi back, practically slamming him back into the wall before he cornered him, “For all I know that’s exactly what you were doing…” He growled.

Levi gave a loud cry and tried to push Erwin off. "Get the fuck off of me you bastard!" He shouted and hit his chest repeatedly. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

“Your goddamn husband, that’s who I am.” He growled, “Who in the fuck do you think you’re talking to? Are you going around and fucking other men Levi?! Am I so much of a joke to you that you think you can cheat on me?!” He pinned him to the wall, “Pathetic…” He growled, nipping harshly at Levi’s bottom lip, “Only pathetic little whores cheat on their husbands.”

Levi glared up at him. "I am not a whore! You dick!" He spit in Erwin's face and immediately regretted it after. His eyes went wide for a second while he thought of something to say. "I..."

Erwin glared at him and pulled away, but then his hand came down upon Levi’s right cheek. He slapped him as hard as he could before snatched Levi’s shirt collar and pulled him up to meet his glare. “That was fucking disgusting. Just like you.” He growled, “You have some goddamn nerve tonight…” He dragged Levi into the bedroom before he slammed him onto the bed and was ontop of him, pinning him back down within the minute.

Levi grabbed his cheek as soon as Erwin's hand left it. "I hate you..." He growled. "H-Hey! Let me go! Let go!" Levi shouted as he was dragged off. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" He kept shouting and tried to kick Erwin off. "Get off!"

Erwin allowed the weight of his own legs to pin Levi’s down to stop his struggling completely. His hands quickly went to start tearing Levi’s clothes off of his body, “Shut the fuck up…” He growled, “You think you’re going to talk to me like that and get away with it? I bet you’ve been sleeping with all the fucking disgusting men you could find!” He shouted as he tore Levi’s pants down. “You little piece of shit!” His hand came across Levi’s cheek again and again, over and over. At this point he was practically assaulting Levi’s face with his fists until he leaned down to kiss him as roughly as he could, biting at his lips until they were bruised and bleeding.

Levi screamed and continued to struggle, his tears threatening to fall from his already bruising and turning black eyes. "No!" Levi nearly choked on his own blood and he put his hands to Erwin's chest trying to force him off, and get him to stop hurting him like this. 

Erwin grabbed Levi’s chin, “One and a half….” He licked his lips, prodding at Levi’s entrance with his cock. “You’re not getting out of this now that you’ve gone ahead and pissed me off like this…” He whispered. “So I hope you’re ready…”

"Daddy please!" Levi cried. "Daddy...Daddy I promise I'll be a good boy...please...d-don't..." Levi's tears were coming out in buckets now. "Daddy...I promise."

Erwin smiled, “That’s two Levi…Be a good boy for Daddy and take it…” He whispered before he slammed his cock into Levi without any prior preparation, then he was thrusting and thrusting as hard as he possibly could, not once giving him a break to at least catch his breath.

Levi's mouth dropped open and he let out a squeak, the only thing that would come out at the moment in time. His icy blue eyes were open wide as he was fucked mercilessly. 

**

Levi sat up quickly and screamed. "No! No! No!" He shouted and grabbed at his hair and continued screaming, tears streaming down his face.

Eren’s eyes widened as he shot up into a sitting position. “Levi? Levi baby what’s wrong? Why’re you crying?” He asked, wrapping his arms carefully around Levi’s waist.

Levi continued his screaming, unable to really calm down until he realized that he was in his room, with Eren's arms wrapped around him. His screams turned to quiet sobs. "I thought..." He released his hair with shaky hands. "I thought...Eren...Eren..." Levi took a deep shaky breath and hugged Eren tightly. "I can't do this...I can't..."

Eren hugged him tightly and nuzzled his face into his hair. “Levi… You can…You can do this… Can you tell me what happened? Or do you just want me to go make you a nice cup of tea and turn on a movie?” He asked, trying to give him a comforting smile.

"I...tea sounds...nice." He whispered, trying to catch his breath. "A movie...too..." Levi nodded and took a deep breath. 

Eren kissed his head, “Alright… I’ll go make some tea…You turn on netflix and get a nice movie on…” He whispered, then he got up and ruffled Levi’s hair before he went to go make the tea.

Levi nodded slowly and he bit his lip. "I'm sorry for waking you Eren." He called after him. Levi then reached for his remote to turn on netflix and found a movie to watch, he waited for Eren to come back upstairs.

Eren came back after about ten minutes, placing a teacup filled with warm black tea on Levi’s nightstand along with a jar full of sugar cubes, “I didn’t know how much sugar you wanted…So I brought all of it…” He said softly, getting back in bed beside him to kiss his cheek. “Are you feeling better?"

Levi reached for the tea and took a long drink of it, he closed his eyes and hummed softly as he drank. He set the cup down gently on the nightstand and looked at Eren. "I'm fine with it being unsweet...I just...the smell...and the warmth...it calms me down." Levi nodded and snuggled up to him. "I'm sorry I woke you up...I didn't mean to. I just...I had a bad dream."

Eren smiled, “That’s okay, I don’t mind… I’m glad you’re okay now…” He whispered, “Those screams…God Levi I thought you were being murdered…” He shook his head, “Must’ve been one hell of a nightmare huh? Well, I’ve got just the cure for night mares…Lots of blankets, pillows, and cuddles.” He smiled, pulling Levi close as he built a wall of blankets and pillows around the two of them that led up to their waists. Then he started kissing all over Levi’s face, “Mmmmm!”

Levi almost giggled and he tried to push Eren off. "Oh you're such a sap!" He shouted and laughed. "Eren...you're such a great guy...honestly." Levi smiled. "You're the only person that's ever made me smile...in a long time." He whispered. "Thank you."

Eren smiled at him, “I’m glad…” He whispered, kissing Levi’s head. “But you don’t have to thank me Levi… It’s just the kind of person I am, you know?” He cuddled up to him and closed his eyes, “I don’t like to see people unhappy… So I’m happy that I make you smile so much.” He said, sitting up to gently pinch Levi’s cheeks and pull them up into the form of a giant smile, “Besides, itt suits you too! You have the cutest smiles.”

Levi blushed and turned his head. "E-Eren...I'm glad we met." He whispered and moved closer and gave him a gentle kiss. "You're the one person...that really truly makes me happy. I mean I know it's been only a little over a week...but..." He trailed off and took a deep breath. 

Eren bit his lip and cut him off with a deep kiss before Levi could say anything else. He cupped his cheek and stared down at him while he molded their lips together repeatedly until he pulled away after maybe an entire two minutes of keeping their lips glued together. “Levi… You’re really fragile right now…So please… Before you say anything to me, think before you speak…” He whispered, “Don’t say anything you might regret later…”

Levi looked up at him and bit his lip. "I...I think I love you." He whispered and bit his lip again. "Eren."

“Levi…” Eren’s brow furrowed and he bit his lip. “Please… Don’t… Do not fall in love with me Levi…” He whispered, “I know that you’re really vulnerable right now and you probably want comfort but still…Please…” He stared down at him, “I wouldn’t be able to take care of you… I’m just a kid, remember? You said you don’t fuck with kids…”

"Eren...I only said that because I was angry. I just..." Levi paused. "You don't love me...of course you don't. Why would you? I just...I'm sorry." Levi shook his head quickly and bit his lip turning away from Eren. "Forget I said anything. Let's just...watch the movie." He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face into his knees. "Don't...say anything please." He whispered.

Eren kissed Levi’s head gently, “There’s a million reasons why I’d love you…You’re so perfect Levi….But I… Relationships…are hard for me.” He whispered, scooting closer to intertwine his fingers with Levi’s. “Like what if we got together? Loved each other, made memories, then we had a falling out… That’d…I wouldn’t be able to handle that. Just the thought of loving someone and losing them scares the shit out of me.” He licked his dry lips, “I just…Don’t want that to happen. So we have to stay like this… We can’t be anything more than fuck friends. I can stay with you, I can comfort you, and I can have sex with you. But if I admit that I’m starting to fall for you that’ll be the first step of losing you."

Levi looked at him. "Losing me? Eren...you couldn't lose me even if you tried. I could only leave you...if you treat me the way...he did..." Levi said and moved closer. "Eren...we already had a falling out...less than two days ago. But you're still here. In my bed, and I'm still here admitting that I love you...Eren please."

Eren laid down with a loud groan, covering his face with his hands. “Levi…Lay with me…” He held out an arm for him to lay into, covering his face with the crook of his elbow now. “I would never treat you like he did… I would cherish you, and take care of you forever but…I don’t know. It feels wrong. I feel like if I did anything with you right now tonight, started a relationship, made you talk about your feelings, I’ll feel like…It’s not real…So don’t tell me you love me…Not yet…” He whispered. “Not until you’re in a little more of a stable state of mind.”

Levi sighed. "When I'm stable...I close up. I don't tell people how I feel Eren. This is what you're getting..." Levi whispered as he snuggled into his arms. "If you don't want me to say it now...you might not hear me say it ever again..." Levi looked up at him. "This is as real as it gets Eren. If you don't want it now...I understand."

Eren looked down at him, “Well…I do…Like hearing you say it…” He whispered, “That you love me…” He smiled at him and tucked Levi’s head under his chin. “But I’m a little afraid that we’re rushing things too you know?” He asked, “I feel like we haven’t…Well I don’t know… “ He hummed, stroking his own chin. “If you want to love me we should be in a relationship right? And that means we should go on dates and get to know each other!” He smiled, “I want to know everything about you…You’re such an interesting person…”

Levi blushed and closed his eyes. "Maybe tomorrow...I'm exhausted..." He mumbled and yawned softly. "Eren..."

“Yeah baby?” He asked, closing his eyes as he laced his arms around Levi, hugging him tightly.

Levi smiled. "Don't leave tonight okay?" He whispered.

Eren hummed, “I wouldn’t dare leave you alone tonight…” He rubbed Levi’s back gently, “I’ll stay right here with you… I promise..."

Levi smiled and kissed his chest. "I'm glad you're staying." He whispered. "I love you."

Eren nodded and kissed his head gently, “Sweet dreams darling… Remember that if you have a nightmare I’m right here….” He whispered with a yawn, reaching to turn the tv off before he settled back down. “Now, get back to sleep."

Levi nodded and curled up closer to Eren. He allowed himself to actually fall asleep again, pushing any thoughts he had about his ex, and Nick, away for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad Levi ya'll. I'm a horrible human being. Hinata just wanted to be happy happy fun time and I'm just like no let's break their hearts and make them cry tears of pain. I'm so so sorry.
> 
> Hinata here editing to comment, let me just say like I was all happy oh let's escort Levi out of the building but my co-writer over here said, "NOOOOO, Let's rape him." and therefore quickly paced angst and some back story happened. That's all I gotta say man I hope you guys know I was sad af too.
> 
> I DID NOT. GOSH LET THEM CRY IN PEACE.


	3. Happy Birthday Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren are all over the tabloids. Levi is hopefully going to get justice, but he's getting death threats. But who leaked his number?  
> ~~  
> Levi plans a fun day for Eren's birthday.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus we spit this out after days of work oh my god.  
> Help us.  
> We got this out just in time for Eren's birthday yippee!  
> Enjoy darlings  
> With love from,  
> Esperdanza and Hinata-Carriedo  
> (*)~~  
> That lil thing right there means over dramatic cutting and time skipping cause I'm a lazy bastard  
> ~Esperdanza

When Eren had woken up and recollected the events from the night before he almost went into a panic, but upon seeing Levi sleeping peacefully next to him he let out a sigh and kissed his forehead. Then he started to sit up so he could go shower and maybe start up on breakfast for the two of them to share. He figured he’d have to take Levi in to work with him today along with a cop to point Nick out and while that was going to be hectic, he assumed he could at least try to have a peaceful morning first. He was worried but at the same time, he knew he could take care of Levi and handle anything that was thrown at them, so he reassured himself that everything would be fine and that by the end of the day, Nick would hopefully be behind bars.

Levi only stirred when he felt Eren move. He grabbed at his arm and opened up his eyes, blinking in the early morning sun. "Mm...good morning..." Levi mumbled groggily, reaching up to rub at his eyes. 

Eren smiled at him and started to speak with a low, rugged voice. “Good morning…” He whispered before he cleared his throat so he could sound like a normal individual. “I was gonna go make breakfast if that’s okay… You can keep clinging to my arm while I do it if you want though…That’s actually pretty cute…”

Levi blushed and let go of Eren's arm. "Oh hush." He sat up slowly, grimacing. "Mm..." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Can you get me a bottle of water?" Levi asked. "I'll cling to you some more if you do that for me." He smiled.

“Yeah baby, I got it…” He said softly, kissing Levi’s head before he stretched his legs and got up. Then he stood and left the room. When he came back he gently tossed a bottle of water onto the bed, “I’m back, so I hope you’re ready to cling baby.” He winked playfully and flopped down next to him.

"And I hope you're ready to carry me." Levi said with a small smirk as he opened up his bottle then drank from it.

“I’m ready to carry you. I could carry you from here to the other side of the world and back, you know just as long as you’re gonna cling to me with those soft hands…You’d have to pay me in kisses though…” He whispered, smiling before he pecked Levi’s lips. He found it weird just how casual he felt in this man’s, this man who he had only met so long ago’s presence, especially under the current circumstances. He had to remind himself that Levi had warned him that he closed up easily, which meant Eren would have to be careful in his actions because he didn’t want to accidentally make him uncomfortable or anything of that sort. With a soft hum, Eren wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him up into his lap before he hugged hi tightly in an almost defensive way. “Anyways, what do you want for breakfast?” He whispered, nuzzling his face into his hair. 

Levi blushed and turned his head. "Stop it, you're making me blush." He turned back and bit his lip. “I want.... Pancakes...I love pancakes. Pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate and tea.” Levi nodded with a small smile. “That’s what I want.”

Eren hummed, “Well now, then I guess that’s what I’ll make…” He smiled but then paused and looked away from him, biting his lip, “Um… Do you want any ibuprofen or anything like that after? Are you still in any pain?” He asked softly, brow furrowing with concern as he cupped Levi’s cheek.

"I'm still in pain. But it's nothing I can't handle." Levi said with a small smile. "Don't worry about me...just...let's make sure it doesn't happen again." He nodded and gave Eren a kiss. "I love you."

Eren smiled and allowed his thumb to skim over Levi’s cheek before giving him a soft, drawn out kiss. It was when he pulled away that he grinned and pecked his forehead with a quick kiss. “Lay here, I’ll go get started on breakfast… I would have you cling to me, but I think, a little prince like you deserves breakfast in bed this morning.” He said as he got up again. “Now tell me, do you want chocolate chips, chocolate on the side, chocolate syrup, or do you want all of what I just listed?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"All of it. I want to get sick from all the chocolate. Give me all of it." Levi ordered and crossed his arms. "I'll settle for nothing less."

“Alright then cutie pie, you just lay right here and I’ll be right back with your food, you know, after I cook it.” Eren winked at him and exited the room.

"Don't burn the house down!" Levi called after him and sat back, drinking his water. After a few minutes Levi pulled his legs up to his chest, trying to ignore the pain and he let a few tears fall. "Stay strong Levi..." He whispered to himself and took a deep breath. "He'll keep me safe." He whispered and closed his eyes. "He will..."

It was twenty minutes until Eren called out to Levi again in a happy sing song voice, “Oh sweetheart~ Breakfast is ready!” He called just a minute before he walked into the bedroom, holding two plates of pancakes made entirely out of chocolate, four on each plate. It wasn’t even just chocolate chips, chocolate syrup, with chocolate on the side, no the pancake itself was a dark chocolate. He set the plates down securely on Levi’s nightstand before he ran off again, this time coming back with a cup of black tea, a little cube of chocolate stuck onto the rim of the cup. He set that down by the food and took his own plate before smiling at Levi. “I made it all out of chocolate, just for you!” He smiled, “But you have to taste it first to make sure it’s yummy."

Levi's attention shot to Eren's voice and he wiped his tears quickly before Eren had a chance to see them. "It looks so good..." He said with a small smile. He grabbed his fork and pulled the pancake up with it and took a large bite. "Mm.......I'm going to get so sick off of this..." Levi mumbled and continued eating. "Ngh...did you make more of these? Did you make a lot? I'm going to need a lot."

“The rest are in the kitchen, and I can make more if you need more.” He kissed Levi’s cheek, “Now eat up cutie…You can eat as much as you want to and I won’t stop you until you’re barfing up pancake into the toilet… That’s when I’ll cut you off though…I don’t want you to get too sick.” He whispered as he started to eat his own pancakes with a hum. “Mm…Damn I actually did do kinda good…” He whispered to himself, as he had never actually cooked before. Really he had to use two recipe books and the internet just to figure out how to make this for the two of them, he had worked as hard as he could to make it taste good just for Levi.

Levi leaned against Eren slightly and closed his eyes as he ate. “Did I tell you I’m literally addicted to chocolate?” He asked. “I am…and I need to go to rehab…” Levi mumbled.

“That don’t have chocolate rehab darling…At least I don’t think they do.” He smiled, kissing Levi’s head again. “Mmm….Maybe these sweet lips of yours will taste more like chocolate then.” He said before he gave him a gentle kiss.

Levi looked up at him. "They have rehab for everything Eren. I might taste like chocolate..." He moved closer and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink as they kissed.

Eren cupped Levi’s cheeks, just gently running his tongue along his lips before he pulled back, “You kinda do actually…” He whispered while he slid his untouched pancakes onto Levi’s plate. “Now, eat up.”

Levi threw a glance his way and watched the extra pancakes come to his plate. He shrugged and just continued eating, not completely worried, since hey he's got more pancakes.

Eren smiled, putting his empty plate on the nightstand. “I don’t know how the whole system works really, you know the police and all, but after breakfast I thought maybe we could take showers and I’ll drive you down there. I can stay with you if you want me to…Well as long as they’ll let me…” He said in a softer tone, wrapping an arm around Levi’s waist to pull him closer.

Levi paused and set his plate down on his lap. "Yeah... I guess we can...go today." Levi nodded. "He...didn't use a condom so they should be able to get some type of DNA." Levi nodded, more like he was trying to convince himself than Eren. 

“If it happened somewhere within the security camera’s reach it might still be there, but then again Nick has access to that at all times and could’ve changed what ever he pleased.” He tucked Levi’s head under his chin, “But baby…If you’re not ready to go today we don’t have to.”

Levi shook his head. "No...No we have to go today, if we don't then any evidence that he left..." He stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "...inside of me." Levi swallowed thickly and turned his head and put a hand to his mouth.

Eren nodded, “Alright, I’m sorry I was thinking about that…I’m just…Really concerned about you… I don’t want to rush you into things that you don’t want to do….” He whispered, hugging him tightly. “But if we have to go today then I’ll take you and I’ll be right there for you."

"I want to go before it's too late." Levi whispered and turned back to face him. "I'll be okay. I promise." He smiled and gave him a kiss, there were obvious tears budding at the corners of his eyes that he was trying so hard to fight back.

"I want to go before it's too late." Levi whispered and turned back to face him. "I'll be okay. I promise." He smiled and gave him a kiss, there were obvious tears budding at the corners of his eyes that he was trying so hard to fight back.

Levi nodded and nuzzled his face into Eren's chest and closed his eyes. "I'm okay. Honest."

Eren hummed, “Okay baby… Are you finished with breakfast?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked down at him.

Levi shook his head and picked up another pancake, taking a few more bites before setting it down again. "Okay now I'm done."

Eren nodded with a soft smile, “I’ll save the rest for you. Do you want to just get dressed and go? Just put on a pair of your little pants and keep on that cute little owl sweater…”

Levi finally actually looked down at what he was wearing. "Eren...why did you go to the deepest parts of my closet? I thought I hid this. My mother gave this to me...since my first book was published in the fall. Eren, why did you dig around in my closet oh my god." Levi squirmed and began to pull the sweater off. "I am not wearing this in public."

Eren pouted, “It’s so cute…It’s all light yellow and pastel….” He whined, crawling closer to him, “Levi you look so adorable in it…” He whispered, “I think you should wear it. With like some leggings. That’d be cute.” He smiled at him, gently squeezing one of Levi’s thighs, “Pleeeeaaaseee?”

Levi winced and pulled away from Eren. "Careful...and no. I am not wearing this in public Eren. Over your dead body."

“Darn…” He puffed out his cheeks and laid on his back. “Well, you can wear what you want…But you gotta wear it more often when it’s you and me alone… You look good in it.” He said softly.

"I can wear it when I cook dinner one day." Levi nodded. "Alright? But in public, I'd rather drop dead." He shrugged. Levi moved to slide off the bed, he gave a soft gasp and pushed himself off the bed. 

Eren’s brow furrowed. “Baby, I can get your clothes for you if you want, you don’t have to get up…” He said, getting up quickly so that he could rush to his side.

"I'll be fine. I just needed to get up. Now that I'm up I can walk to my closet." Levi nodded and limped carefully to his closet door, gripping the handle tightly once there to keep from losing his balance, or strength.

Eren watched him with a concerned face but allowed him to go on anyways. “Alright darling…” He said, walking up casually behind him just for extra support if he needed it. “Do you have a shirt I can borrow? Like, one that would fit me?”

"Uh...." Levi bit his lip. "I might have a t-shirt." He pulled open the closet and took a single step inside and he dropped, letting out the loudest cry. 

Eren’s eyes widened and he dropped to his side swiftly before he collected the small form into his arms and hugged him gently, “Are you alright?” He asked, cradling him to his chest.

"I'm fine, just my leg gave out. I don't know what happened there." Levi shook his head. "I'm alright." He nodded and looked up at Eren, still seeing Eren's worried look and tried to reassure him again. "I'm okay. I promise." He smiled.

Eren bit his lip, “Well okay… you scared me…” He murmured softly, holding Levi’s hand as he stood to help him up. His brow was still furrowed despite Levi’s reassurances. He was still worried just about the entire ordeal, honestly just letting Levi stand up made him worry.

Levi took a deep breath as he stood with Eren and held onto his arm a bit too tightly for comfort. "Sorry. But I'm okay Eren. I promise. I just need...a bit of help sometimes." 

“Don’t apologize…It’s not your fault… I’ll be all the help you need.” He whispered, giving him a supportive smile as he wrapped an arm around his waist, “Now, where’s that t shirt darling?"

"Uh...should be on the right side close to the back. There's a section of them. You should be able to find them." Levi said and nodded toward that area.

Eren nodded, shifting Levi’s weight so that he’d be leaning against the door. “Okay. I’ll grab it and then I can help you pick out a cute little outfit for yourself…” He whispered before he moved along to the back of the closet. “Found them!” He called back once he had searched for and successfully found a nice black t-shirt that was still a little tight on him but he could wear it. The tightness just showed off his body anyways and that was cool with him.

Levi raised an eyebrow at the shirt he chose. "I like that on you. Shows off your abs." Levi smirked and pushed off the door and limped toward Eren as quickly as he could, grabbing Eren's hand and pulling him closer, leaning up to give him a kiss. "I love you." He whispered.

Eren slid his hands onto Levi’s waist and held them there gently, hardly even touching him really. “Do you love me or do you love these sexy abs of mine?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow with a smirk as he tilted his head to the side, almost kissing his neck but he hesitated to realize what he was doing then pulled away, gently kissing Levi’s head instead. “Cutie.”

Levi felt Eren's breath ghost over his neck. "I love you...and your abs Eren." He whispered and moved up onto his tippy toes, his legs shaking slightly as he tried to give Eren's neck a kiss himself. 

Eren’s eyes lidded and he shivered, almost wanting to take him to the bed and see what happened before he spoke with an internal sigh, “Mm…Don’t put pressure on yourself….” He whispered, stepping away from him, “You need to get dressed Levi.”

Levi looked down and bit his lip. "Oh." He moved back and began to look for something to wear. "You're right." He nodded and remained silent for the remainder of their time together in that closet. 

When they had both finally gotten dressed, Eren stepped out of the closet silently. He had picked up on the slightly awkward mood and didn’t want to make it any worse so he just stayed quiet, unsure of what exactly he said wrong. He looked back at Levi as he grabbed the keys to the car and opened the bedroom door for him.

Levi didn't look at him while he walked out, taking the car keys from Eren. "Grab the plates..." He said and continued limping away toward the stairs. His worst enemy when he was like this.

Eren grabbed the plates then turned out the light before he walked out of the bedroom and to the stairs. “Do you need help?” He asked, using a soft voice and avoiding his glance as he slowly descended down the staircase.

Levi shook his head and gripped the railing tightly and made his way down the stairs carefully, watching Eren's back as he made his way down.

Eren sighed softly and trotted down the stairs, moving into the kitchen quickly to dump the plates into the sink before he led Levi to the car, “I can drive…”

"I'll do it. I'm fine Eren." Levi mumbled and grabbed his jacket off the hook on the wall. He opened up the door and forced himself to move a bit faster to the car.

Eren’s brow furrowed, he closed the door then got into the car with a huff. “You’re mad at me.”

"I'm not mad." Levi mumbled and got into the car, wincing slightly. "Shit."

“Are you sure?” He asked, biting his lip as he scooted closer to him. You seem mad."

"Eren!" Levi shouted but moved back and covered his mouth. "I'm...fine." He whispered after moving his hand. Levi reached forward and pushed the key into the ignition, and started the car.

Eren’s eyes widened and he looked away, moving back into the center of his seat before he buckled himself up. “Okay…” He murmured, scooting as far away from him as possible to stare out the window and think.

Levi took a deep breath and looked at Eren and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when no words would come out. Levi put the car into drive and pulled off.

Eren stayed silent most of the car ride, and when he finally spoke he didn’t even look at Levi. “Can I turn on the radio?” He asked, staring out the window still.

"Can we...keep it quiet? Please?" Levi asked and took a deep breath as he pulled to a stop at a stop sign and looked at Eren. "Eren...Eren look at me. Please."

“I thought you wanted to be quiet.” He said as he turned his head to look at him, “What is it?” He asked, licking his dry lips as his brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry I shouted...I didn't mean to. I just...I got frustrated and I was mad. I am mad. I mean you, I mean I..." Levi looked away and shook his head. "When you pulled away from me...you made me feel unwanted Eren...and...and...I ju-" Levi cut off and covered his mouth with both hands, starting to tear up.

Eren’s eyes widened and he put a gentle hand on Levi’s knee, he felt it was a little bit of a less comforting gesture but he was honestly afraid to touch anywhere near his thigh area in fear of hurting him. “Levi….Levi, I pulled away because, because I saw you were struggling and- and I didn’t want you to hurt yourself!” He said frantically, afraid he hurt Levi’s feelings, “You could hardly reach where you were trying to get to and you have trouble walking, so you shouldn’t be on your tip toes and stretching like that! Besides, if you did get to my neck then I would’ve wanted to have sex in the closet even more that I already did but you see I understand that you’re hurt and even after you heal you might not want to do it for awhile and that’s fine so I don’t wanna like, accidentally do anything that’d make you uncomfortable and I didn’t want you to strain yourself!” He said as quickly as he could, leaning towards Levi. “I’m so so sorry if you thought I didn’t want you… I do, I really do but I don’t want to force you into anything or put any pressure on you.”

Levi swallowed thickly and grabbed Eren's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Please...please don't worry about me Eren..." He whispered. "I've been through so much worse Eren. I-I've had broken ribs, I've had broken arms, and legs. I've had fucking skull fractures! Internal bleeding! I've been in the hospital...more times than I can count. All by the hands of one man. If I can take that, I can take being...raped, by one whiny wimp of a man in a fucking elevator! Okay? Eren..." Levi got a bit choked up after saying Eren's name. "I'm okay. Please don't treat me like glass. Because I'm not..."

“But last night…You were a wreck… You…You were crying so much Levi… You should’ve seen yourself last night in the shower… And you’re having nightmares, and you still seem so sad and- and you’re strong but come on… You can’t…You can’t tell me that you’re okay right now. You’re so emotional, you always seem so upset about it when we bring it up, and…and well…. I know those are normal reactions to what happened but to be honest, I think-“ He paused when they had reached the police station and stopped, “We…We should talk about this later…” He said softly, “Right now we have to get this done and over with…”

"Last night...was my night to actually get everything I needed to get out, out. Okay? Please...if I start to act weird, and I really don't feel good. I'll tell you. I promise." A car honked its horn behind them and Levi put on his blinkers. "Please Eren. I'll be okay. Just...don't pull away like that again...it kinda really hurt me." 

Eren nodded, “Okay baby…I promise I won’t do that ever again… I didn’t mean to hurt you baby boy…I was just a little worried…” He leaned over to kiss Levi’s cheek. “It’s alright…I’ll try to take good care of you…No matter what…I just gotta figure it all out first…” He squeezed Levi’s knee gently before he pulled his hand away. “After all of this is settled we should go back to my place…Cuddle…I have ice cream…And I have bambi on dvd….” He smiled at him.

"Bambi? Fuck I love Bambi...." Levi mumbled and leaned over to give Eren a gentle kiss. "So your house it is then. It'd be easier for me to borrow your clothes since they're bigger..." Levi moved back and fixed his seat belt, having pushed it behind him in order to talk to Eren properly. He turned off his blinkers and pulled forward.

Eren nodded, “We can watch Bambi and you can wear anything in my closet that you want. Like even one of the costumes like I got a cheeseburger costume, it’d look great on you.” He nudged him gently with a little giggle.

Levi raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. "Eren. I would never, in my life wear a cheeseburger costume. Why do you even own one? You're a grown man, honestly." 

“Because I literally have days where I feel like that is the only thing that fits me. When I’m having a fat day I like to wear a cheeseburger costume and lay around my home and you can’t judge me.” Eren crossed his arms, puffing out his cheeks.

Levi took a deep breath. "Dear god...I've fallen in love with a complete and total weird ass mother fucker..." He muttered and shook his head. Levi pulled into the parking lot of the LAPD. "Well..." Levi whispered, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. "We're here."

Eren nodded, unbuckling himself to kiss Levi’s head, “Yeah, are you going to need help getting to the entrance or are you okay? I don’t want you to fall in the parking lot.”

"I might need help...I don't even think I could sit there and tell them what happened..." Levi mumbled and shivered. "I'm sorry. No I can't do this. Let's just go home, and we can forget this all happened." Levi said quickly, putting the car into reverse as quickly as he possibly could.

“Levi baby…” Eren gently put his hand atop of Levi’s and moved the gear back to park. “We have to do this, we can’t just let him get away with it…” Holding up Levi’s had within his own he kissed it gently. “I’ll be right there beside you no matter what, okay?” He gave a gentle, kind of sad smile. “You’re not alone…” He whispered, leaning over to nuzzle his face into his neck.

Levi took a deep breath and moved away. "No, no we can just go home. Have lunch or something, order pizza. We can even put me in the cheeseburger costume. We can do that, let's just go home. We don't have to say anything, honestly. I'll be fine." Levi said and swallowed thickly. He'd never had to actually go to the police in order to report a rape. He couldn't walk in the first place, so there was no way he'd be able to make it down the stairs and to the car without his ex husband hurting him just that much more, thinking he'd leave him. 

Eren’s brow furrowed, “Baby boy, so much as I’d love to put you even the cheeseburger costume this is important…” He bit his lip in a confused silence for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong. He wasn’t sure to take it as fear, simple nerves, anxiety, but he was sure that he had to convince Levi to go in there and do what they came here to do. After that moment he was still lost so he let out a soft sigh, “Talk to me…Tell me what’s wrong…” He whispered, reaching out for the other man’s hand again before he gave it a soft, reassuring squeeze. Eren was honestly almost mad at himself for not knowing what to do, how to handle the situation, that was all he could think to do and he was upset with that because he knew that a little squeeze and a conversation probably wouldn’t make Levi feel better, but he didn’t know what else to try.

Levi turned his head and shook it slowly. "I just...I've never had to take it this far Eren. All my life, I've kept quiet...I don't know how to..." Levi took a deep breath and bit his lip to keep it from trembling too much, before letting it go again. "I don't know how to speak..."

Eren nodded in understanding, “It’s okay Levi… All you have to do is tell the officers what happened, who did it, you know that kind of stuff… And if you need to take a break to collect yourself while they ask you questions, that’s okay too…” He settled back down in his own seat but still looked at Levi with a concerned face. “…I’m sorry if I’m not doing good at comforting you…But I’m really trying to make you feel better…” He murmured softly, looking down once again in thought.

Small slender fingers moved across Eren's arms. "I can't... Please don't make me. I really can't Eren. I've never had to tell on someone. I don't want to start now. I want to go home." Levi removed his hand from Eren's arm, and the other from Eren's hand and moved to put the car into reverse again. "I won't do it. I'm sorry."

Eren leaned into his touch until he pulled away. He knew he shouldn’t be enjoying such comforting gestures when really he needed to be the one comforting Levi, but it still made him feel a little better. “Levi…I will never…_ever_ actually force you to do something… I think you should report it…But if you can’t do this then I won’t make you…” He whispered, turning his body towards him again. “You don’t have to apologize. But just think about it one more time. I want you to be absolutely sure about what you want to do when you make this choice.”

Levi's eyes went to the steering wheel, avoiding Eren's gaze. He was silent for a long time after that, before he spoke up again. "What if I write it? Can I write it? And...can you say it for me? Or I could get a white board maybe?"

Eren was staring at him intensely before he put his hand gently onto Levi’s knee. “You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, do not feel pressured just because I think you should… If you actually want to write it I’m sure they’ll let you. If we explain that you’re nervous really I’m sure we can sit down with them while you write.” He said in a soft voice before he gave a small smile. He felt that Levi would find more comfort in writing was just endearing since he was an actual professional. “And you don’t even have to talk to them, I can handle that."

Levi nodded. "I like that idea actually. I want to write it." Levi pushed the gear back into park and turned off the car. "I think I'm ready to go in now."

“Good, hold on I’ll go around to get you.” He said, getting out of the car so that he could walk to Levi’s side and open the door, holding out his arms to show that he was ready to carry him in.

Levi looked at him and unbuckled his seat belt, turning in order to scoot out of the carseat and to place his feet on the ground. His legs shook as he stood slowly, grabbing onto Eren's shirt for support.

Eren was quick to scoop him up into his arms, he didn’t want to put strain on Levi’s legs. Bumping the car door with his hips he slammed it shut and his soft, gentle lips placed a kiss onto the surface of the other man’s pale forehead. Then he began to make his way into the station, “It’s all going to be okay…” He whispered reassuringly.

Levi closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Eren's chest, trying to calm his own nerves as they got closer and closer to the station entrance. He'd parked far away on purpose, thinking that maybe he could convince Eren to actually forget the whole thing ever happened before they got inside, but really he just did it for himself so he'd be able to calm down and actually be sane once they got in there. 

Eren looked down at him, starting to walk slowly on purpose once he realized Levi was still hesitant. He wanted to say something, anything that was remotely comforting, something that would make Levi stop worrying instantly but he couldn’t get any words out and even if he could speak he figured that he’d say the wrong thing and make it worse anyways. Eventually they got to the entrance and Eren paused. “I’ve never really done this either… What do I tell the lady at the desk?” He asked, looking down at him.

“I don’t know. I guess she’d ask what we want? I really don’t know Eren. This is unknown territory for me…” Levi said and sighed. “What if they don’t believe me?" Levi had his fair shares of his ex telling him that no one would ever believe him if he did tell someone, and that if he ever spoke a word, he’d be put into the hospital for months the next time. The one time that Levi threatened to go to the cops, his ex took away every piece of technology that Levi had to connect to the outside world, he even turned off the internet and hid the router, so all Levi could do was write his stories. He isolated Levi for months until he finally broke down and begged for forgiveness and his stuff back.

Eren looked down at him, “I’m sure they’ll believe you. They have no reason not to, and really he can be a lil’ aggressive sometimes so I guess it does make sense…” He whispered, “Are you ready to go in?"

Levi shook his head. “Not really.”

“Oh…It’ll be okay.” Eren opened the door and carried him in, walking up to the young blonde woman at the desk. 

The Woman looked up at the two of them, “Is there something you two need?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eren nodded, “We’d like to um….Report a rape.” He said in an unsure voice.

The woman nodded, “Go sit down for a second, we’ll have a room ready with a man who can file your report.” She said.

With a kind smile and a small thank you, Eren sat down in one of the blue chairs, maneuvering Levi into his lap. He looked down at his small form and brought his hands up to caress both of his cheeks. “See, that was easy…Now we just have to do the hard part."

Levi shook his head and buried his face into Eren’s chest. “This is embarrassing…they won’t believe me. Can you let me go?” Levi asked quietly.

Soft fingers ran themselves through Levi’s hair, “They will baby, they have to… Come on, you can do this…” He whispered, kissing his head.

Levi took a deep breath. “Just…put me down Eren. I’m not a baby.” He mumbled and sat up a bit in his lap, figuring out how to slide out of Eren’s lap without falling on his ass.

Eren nodded, sliding from under Levi carefully to move into the chair beside him. “I know you’re not a baby…” He said but kept his distance for Levi, even if he did want to hold him for ever and never let go so that other people couldn’t even look at him, he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

Levi got comfortable in the chair and leaned over to put his head on Eren’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m just nervous. I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.” He whispered and leaned up to give Eren a gentle kiss. 

“It’s okay baby…” He whispered, kissing his head.

The Woman walked up to the two of them, “Follow me.” She stated, turning before she began to walk. Quickly, Eren grabbed Levi up into his arms and took long steps just to keep up with the small woman. She led them into a room where a man in at least his late forties was sitting at a table, two seats in front of them. He gave a small smile and gestured towards the seats that Eren soon occupied, sitting himself in one after he had set Levi in the other.

The man looked at the two of them, “Hello. My name is Nile Dok.” He said, taking out a notepad and a piece of paper. The big door was shut and they were alone. “Can the two of you tell me what exactly happened?” 

Eren looked at Levi, “Um…Is it okay if he writes it down?” 

Nile nodded, “Of course, there’s no problem with that.” He smiled, sliding said notepad over to Levi, “We need the date, time, what happened, who did it, anything you can tell us we need to know.”

 

Levi reached for the notepad and took a deep breath before he grabbed the pen as well. His hands were shaking as he put the pen to the paper and began to write. 

Yesterday morning, I dropped Eren off at work. I nearly got into a fight with whoever it was that's in charge, and had to be escorted off the premises. After a security guard came to get me, we stepped into the elevator and I was a bit stand offish, and very demanding. I don't trust security guards, so I told him -- his name is Nick -- to keep his hands where I could see them, and to keep looking forward. He did that for about a second, but then reached behind me to grab my butt. I grabbed his wrist and dug my nails into it a bit to try to get him to remove his hand. But he-

Levi put the pen down and sat back for a second, trying to calm his nerves and not start crying in front of this man and Eren. 

“You can take your time, it’s okay.” The man across the table said, examining Levi’s movements patiently. 

Eren smiled at him in a thankful way. He knew it was definitely hard for Levi to be doing this and he was glad that they were put with someone who was patient and understanding. He looked back at Levi but still kept a bit of distance in fear that if he tried to comfort him that’d Levi get mad and tell Eren to stop. He still smiled though, it wasn’t fake but at the same time it wasn’t a happy smile, it was more supportive than anything.

Levi nodded and took another deep breath before moving forward to continue writing.

\- grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall, pressing against my backside.

Levi shook his head. "I can't write this anymore. I'm sorry."

The man nodded, “Well…” He took the notepad from Levi, his eyes quickly scanned over it before he looked back up at him. “Can you tell me the rest? This is enough to file a report but honestly I don’t know how well it’d do you in court.” He said, resting his chin on the backside of his hand.

Eren bit his lip, scooting his chair closer to Levi’s before he whispered to him, “Are you alright baby? Do you need anything? I can go get you some water or I probably have some kind of food in the car…”

Levi nodded. "I can tell you the rest...I think I can..." He whispered. "May I have some water?"

Eren was so quick in getting up that his chair almost fell over but the man raised his hand. “Annie!” He called. That was when the small blonde woman from before had come in, looking at the man expectantly. “Go grab a bottle of water please.” He said and ‘Annie’ nodded. She came back only seconds later, tossing it towards Eren and she was gone.

Eren however, wasn’t lucky enough to catch it. It slid right past his fingers and he sighed, bending down to pick it up before he handed the bottle to Levi, “Drink up…”

The man nodded, “Drink as much as you need and you can talk when you’re ready."

Levi nodded and set his bottle down. "He forced me against the wall. But only after turning the elevator off. I think he had a key or something. I'm not sure. But the elevator stopped moving..." Levi reached for his water again and took a big gulp of it. "He p-pulled my hair and pulled me up, pressing his dick against my ass. I told him he was hurting me, I fucking told him to get off. But he wouldn't listen. He told me to s-shut up. He p-pulled my pants down, and I begged him to stop. I screamed..." Levi shook his head. "He c-called me a whore, and I tried to elbow him in the ribs. I g-guess it worked but that just made him angrier. He told me h-he'd break every bone in my body if I kept fighting...I cried, and screamed for help. He e-even bit my ear...hard enough to make me bleed." Levi moved his hair back and showed his ear. It was red, and still slightly swollen. He was actually surprised that Eren hadn't noticed but his hair had gotten slightly longer, so it covered it mostly.

The only sound in the room was the scribbling of the red pen in the man’s hand as he wrote down every single word Levi said. When he looked up to see Levi’s ear he took his camera and zoomed in, taking a few different pictures before he put it back down. “Is that all or can you keep going?”

Eren’s eyes were wide. He stared at Levi’s ear in surprise and scooted closer to get a better look at it. He almost went to cling to him but he realized how that was hardly appropriate. Under the table he put his hand on Levi’s knee as he had to do many times today and gave it a soft, gentle squeeze, but this time he kept it there afterwards.

Levi took a deep breath. "There's more. He told me that no one could hear me. No one was going to help me..." Levi whispered. "I wanted to die." 

At this point Eren felt terrible that this was the first time he was hearing about all of this, or that he didn’t even notice that Levi even had another injury on his ear. His stomach was bubbling with guilt as he gently pressed his forehead to Levi’s shoulder, closing his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t say anything yet, and he knew that he couldn’t full on climb on top of the other man like he wanted to do so he settled for leaning on him silently.

Levi looked down. "He...he entered me, and he wouldn't stop. No matter how much I screamed...and cried he just wouldn't stop." Levi felt a lump grow in his throat and he shook his head. "Fuck. My voice gave out after a while, and I just...I gave up. I didn't want it to happen, but I couldn't stop him, he wouldn't stop. He...he released himself...inside of me. And it was h-hot...and disgusting. After that he let me go...and I haven't seen him since I left the studio..."

The man nodded, putting his pen down. “Alright. We’ll send for someone in one of our other units to come and see if theres anything left well…You know. We’ll collect all of the guards from the studio and have you identify who did it, then we’ll put everything together and see what we have.” He said, “You two can go wait in the lobby.”

Levi nodded and grabbed his water, and then Eren's hand, pulling him up. "Thank you." He pulled Eren out of the small room and to the lobby.

Once they were in the lobby Eren wrapped his arms around him, “You did so good Levi….I’m proud of you..” He whispered, kissing his cheek before he nuzzled his face into his neck.

Levi looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of that...I just...I didn't know how. I was scared..."

“It’s okay… Don’t you worry sweetheart…” He whispered with a small smile, “Just tell me…What were you scared of?” He asked, sitting up to cup his cheek.

"You wouldn't want to be with me because I was raped. That's what he always told me." Levi whispered.

Eren took a second. He wasn’t surprised, in fact he had known that was one of the common things abuse victims were told. But it was just upsetting when he heard it come out of Levi’s mouth. He gently pressed their lips together. “Well anything he ever told you was bullshit… Don’t even think about it if you can help it…”

Levi looked up at him in surprise. "You still want to be with me?" He asked. "I thought...I thought you'd think I'd be...tainted...or broken. Or disgusting..."

“Of course I wouldn’t think that. You’re still the same as you were before, except now you’re hurt. That just means I need to be taking better care of you so that it doesn’t happen again.” He muttered, kissing Levi’s forehead. “You’re still the perfect little man you were before you were raped, so it shouldn’t make a difference either way…I mean come on Levi, I wouldn’t be here if I thought all of that…” He whispered, holding onto him tightly.

Levi bit his lip to keep it from shaking too much. "Eren..." He leaned up on his tippy toes and hugged him tightly, then gave him a deep kiss. Never in his life had he felt so wanted, and he loved the feeling and sure as hell didn't want it to go away.

Eren’s eyes widened, now that had actually caught him just slightly off guard, but it didn’t matter. He still kept his arms firmly around Levi’s waist as he kissed back. It was minutes until Eren had run out of breath and allowed himself to pull away from the kiss. Gently, he pecked his lips against Levi’s forehead and hugged him to his chest tightly. “Are you alright?” He asked, nuzzling his face into his hair.

"I'm fine. Just never leave me alright?" Levi asked with a small smile. "I love you so much..." He whispered. 

With a smile, Eren let go of him but still stood close. “I’d never leave you cutie….Never…” He whispered, pecking his lips again. “Now, let’s sit down and wait so that we can handle this.”

Levi nodded and moved toward the chairs and sat down with Eren.

They didn’t have to wait that long until Nile came out and walked towards the couple. “Our professional is here to search for DNA. We just need you for now.” He looked at Levi. “It shouldn’t take long, and your friend here can just wait right out here until it’s over. Is that okay?”

Levi nodded and followed Nile to wherever the hell he'd take him to get 'checked' for anything that was left behind.

Eren watched him go and instantly looked uncomfortable once he was alone. 

Nile led him into a small, plain room, white walls, grey tiled flooring. There was an examining table in the middle of it but besides that it honestly looked like a child’s doctors office. Nile smiled, “Alright, so I’ll have a man in here in a minute. You just take off your pants and such and lay on the table, alright?”

Levi furrowed his brow and look uncertain. "A-A man is going to do this?" He asked and stepped backwards, his hand behind his back, hoping to find the door if he was to move back some more.

Nile took a second to realize what he had said wrong and put his hands up, “Now now, sir, calm down. We can have a woman do it if you prefer. I’m sorry that I even suggested that, that was inconsiderate.” He said in a soft, calm tone.

Levi shook his head. "I...I'm sorry. I just...I didn't mean..." Levi bit his lip and moved back some more.

Nile sighed softly, “Look, sir, whatever it is, it’s okay. It’s just really quick, you can have a man do it, a woman do it, really it doesn’t matter. I just need you to calm down so that we can take the sample and you can get back to your little friend.”

Levi shook his head. "What will you use? Will it hurt? Are you going to hurt me?"

Nile shook his head, “Don’t worry, don’t worry. They just come in here, take a nice little swab, then they stick it in you, wiggle it around a little bit so they get as much as they can get, take it out and you’re done. Since it just happened last night it might hurt a tad due to the previous inflictions on your area, but they’ll be extra careful. Is that okay?”

Levi took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, I'm sorry I overreacted. Let's do this..." He moved toward the examination table and pulled his pants down slowly, and then his underwear. 

Nile nodded, “It’s perfectly normal to react like that, don’t worry.” He made a gesture towards the door and an even smaller blonde woman than the first came in, pushing her glasses onto her face she moved closer to Levi silently. 

Nile gave a smile, “Levi, this is Rico. She’s definitely the silent type, but she knows how to properly care for you, so don’t worry.” He said before he exited the room.

The woman, Rico as he called her, was already sliding on a pair of white, latex gloves. “Spread your legs.” She stated in a cold voice as she reached for the swab and twirled it around in her fingers.

Levi spread his legs carefully and turned his head to see Rico. "Please be gentle..." He said and bit his lip as he turned his head back to face forward.

Rico nodded with a hum, “I know what I’m doing.” She said, carefully parting his cheeks as much as she could before gently inserting the swab. “Don’t move.” She knew it probably hurt no matter how careful she was but at the same time she didn’t need Levi to start squirming and just cause more pain to himself.

Levi took a deep breath and nearly tensed up. "Ngh...shit..." He bit down harder on his bottom lip than before and held his breath and tried to stay calm.

She pushed it deep in, deeper and deeper, sliding it around until the tips of her fingers were within him. That’s when she pulled it out and slid the sample into an airtight bag. “There, we’re done.”

Levi finally let out the breath he'd been holding and he finally relaxed after Rico removed the swab, and the tips of her fingers. "Dear god..." He muttered and pushed himself off of the table and pulled his underwear and pants up.

Rico was quick in putting the bag down and tossing the gloves into the trash can. She sanitized her hands before she handed Levi a sheet of paper and a pen. “Fill out your information, we’ll also need a home and cellular number to contact you for when we need you to return. You can go fill it out in the lobby, hand it to Annie, then you can leave."

Levi nodded and finished fixing his pants before taking the pen and paper and leaving the cold room. He returned to the lobby to see Eren, and fill out the papers.

 

Eren was slouched over in the chair. It hadn’t taken him long to fall asleep and even start softly snoring in the middle of the lobby like the sleepy idiot he was.

Levi let out a small content sigh. "Oh you idiot..." He whispered and moved to sit next to Eren and push him back up. "Eren...I'm back. You can wake up now..." Levi shook the sleeping idiot gently. "Hello...?"

Eren wrapped his arms around him and let out a small whine, “Mmm… Hi…” He murmured, starting to sit up again, stretching out his back. “How was it?”

Levi smiled. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. She was a bit mean though...but she was gentle." He nodded and leaned against Eren. "Now I have to fill this stuff out so they can contact me when they get results and stuff..." 

Eren wrapped an arm around his shoulders and nodded, “I’m glad baby…After you give that back we can go home? I’m really hungry…” He muttered, kissing Levi’s head with a soft yawn.

"Yeah we can go home. We can even go to your house if you want." Levi said as he began to fill out his personal information, such as home address and cell number, and home. After a few minutes he looked at Eren. "Do you mind if I put you down as one of my emergency contacts?" Levi asked, scooting a bit closer.

“Go ahead sweetheart, I don’t mind.” He smiled, “You can meet my little kitty while we’re there too…” He said, hugging Levi gently. “His name is Henry, he’s really tiny and fluffy and he’s gray and I love him.”

Levi smiled and snuggled him. "Thanks." He began to write down Eren's phone number, having memorized it for no particular reason. What's your exact address? You never gave it to me...I just know the landmarks..."

“3003 York Road, Los Angeles… I’m the only house on that street so you know.” He smiled, “Do they need anything else from me?"

Levi bit his lip. "Uh, no that's it. We're good. Thanks Eren." Levi smiled and gave him a kiss before standing up to give Annie the clipboard and the pen. "Thanks." Levi said and moved back, and turned to face Eren. "Ready to go?"

Eren stood up and nodded, taking Levi’s hand, “Yes lord. I want to go home and shower and eat…” He said with an enthusiastic look on his face as he led him out to the car, “You know how to get there right?” He asked, getting into the passengers seat.

Levi nodded. "Yeah." He froze as soon as they opened the door. "Eren...Eren they're here..." 

What Levi was referring to was a literal mob of reporters and paparazzi, and random fans, literally surrounding the car. Levi definitely was glad he parked far away, because if those psychos saw them, they'd be done for. 

Eren paused and blinked a few times before he squinted at them. “How…How in the hell could they have figured out where we were so quickly? Oh my god.” He slowly tiptoed and crouched down so that he was short enough to try and hide behind Levi.

Levi took a deep breath. "Maybe, we can just cover our faces and not answer any of their questions? And put our middle fingers up, they can't use our pictures if they're too 'obscene.'" Levi said and nodded. "Yeah, we can just go through them and keep our fingers high in the air. Eren, you have to work with me on this. Okay?"

Eren nodded, “Okay, okay.” He smiled at him, standing up again before he shielded his face with his hand. Then with the other he held out his middle finger, “Let’s go then cutie, you can drive.”

Levi did the same and made his way toward the mob of crazy people. Once there, he pushed past most of them and his hand left his face and hit the car door. 

"Levi, why were you and Eren at the police station!?" Some journalist asked.

"Fuck you!" Levi shouted and got into the car quickly, he reached over to open the glove compartment and tint his windows with the remote inside. "Christ..." 

Eren was quick in politely and silently shuffling through the crowd until he was able to force the door open and get in. He locked all of the doors and smiled at Levi. “We did it~” He sang happily.

"Yeah we did...now let's just get to your place." Levi grumbled and turned on the car. He revved the engine a few times to get the crazies out of the way, before he pulled off and untinted the windows once he got to the first stop sign at the exit of the parking lot. 

There was a high, almost squeaky voice on the other end of the phone. “Excuse me. Who in the hell do you think you are hanging out with my boyfriend? My parents are lawyers and I will tell them to destroy you! I could kill you! Stay away him!!” The voice squealed before the person hung up. 

Eren raised an eyebrow, “Who in the hell was that? I could hear the screeching from over here…” He muttered.

Levi's brow furrowed. "I have to change my number. Holy shit. I'm guessing that was one of your crazy ass fans. They just threatened to kill me Eren." He let his phone drop to his lap and turned onto the road to Eren's house. "How did they even get my number? I don't give out anything but my business email. What the fuck?"

Eren raised an eyebrow, “Some of them are a little…Obsessive… But I don’t know how they got your number….” He muttered, looking over at him, “Just turn the phone off for now and don’t worry about it.” He said with a soft smile.

Levi sighed and handed Eren his phone. "You turn it off..." He grumbled and pulled up to Eren's house and turned off the car. "I can't believe this bullshit. Who tipped them off?"

“I don’t know…It had to be someone who saw us at least pull into the station or something…” He said, pressing the off button until Levi’s phone turned off and he shuffled it into his pocket. “There’s probably pictures of us or something, we have to see what angle they’re from and then we’ll know."

Levi sighed. "Just forget it. We're here, let's just get inside and hope they didn't follow us." Levi got out of the car and waited for Eren to get out so he could lock the doors. 

Eren got out quickly with a smile and went to go unlock the door, holding it open for Levi. That’s when a really tiny ball of black fur strutted up to Eren and nuzzled his ankle. With a smile Eren picked the little kitty up and kissed his head, “Levi! Come meet Henry!”

Levi locked his car doors and followed Eren to his front door. "It's so small. Jesus christ. Can't you step on it and it'd die?" Levi asked and furrowed his brow. "I mean, it'd probably suffocate under it's own food bowl."

Henry hissed at him in an offended way. Eren smiled, “Maybe, that’s why you don’t step on him. He’s really cute…He’s a little shy too, but he’ll get used to you.” He said with a smile, leading Levi into the main hallway. “Do you want me to show you around the house?"

"Uh, sure. Just don't let it bite me." Levi bit his lip and closed the door behind them, he'd seen only the living room the last time he was at Eren's house and was actually curious as to how he lived his life.

Eren set Henry down, “He doesn’t bite too often.” He said, “So you’ve seen the living room, so just come on I can show you the lounge first!” He said excitedly, quickly walking off into another room with a nice fireplace, a small black couch, then a cute little chair to accompany it, and then just pictures on the mantle of Eren with his friends and such. “Okay, so this is basically the living room but cozier you know?” He said, looking back at him.

Levi tilted his head to the side and took in the room, he glanced at a calander by the doorway, noticing it had a date marked, he turned his head a bit more to see. It was Eren's birthday tomorrow, March, 30. "Hm..." Levi turned back to look at Eren. "It's really nice in here. Anything else?"

“Look at the rocks!” He smiled, bouncing over to the fireplace so that he could trail his fingers along the placements of the smooth rocks, “If you look at it, it kinda looks like a sunset right? Or is that just me?” He asked, turning to look at him with a big smile.

Levi smiled and followed Eren over, and tilted his head. "It does..." Levi really enjoyed seeing Eren so excited to show him his house. It was really cute and endearing. 

Eren nodded, “See, I knew it!” He smiled and went to grab Levi’s hand, “Alright, let me show you the kitchen!” He happily drug him off to the kitchen. It looked like a cartoonish kitchen, black and white tiles, a cute little red clock that was shaped like a cat along with pictures of flowers, then just the normal appliances and a little table. Henry was in the middle of the room, eating food from his bowl when he saw Levi and mewled, crawling over to sniff at him. Then he slithered between his legs, nuzzling his head along his ankles.

Eren smiled at him, “Aww…Levi he wants you to pick him up…” He whispered in a happy way, “There’s not much in here… Really I just wanted you show you my cute little clock up there, do you see it?” He asked.

Levi's eyes widened. "Why is it touching me? Jesus christ...do I have to pick it up?" He asked. "I really like the clock, but do I have to pick it up?"

Henry almost looked offended as he started kneading at Levi’s legs.

Eren smiled, “Come on baby, he usually hates people I bring over here… You’re the first one he’s ever wanted to get to know…” He said softly with a fond smile as he stared down at Henry.

Levi took a deep breath and reached down to pick up Henry. "He's so small..."

Henry kneaded his chest and sniffed him again, taking a moment to judge before he grumbled but nuzzled close with a little meow.

Eren kissed Levi’s cheek, “He likes you…” He whispered, “Come on, he’s tired…I can show you his room while we put him into his napping bed.”

Levi smiled and nuzzled Henry. "Alright..." He actually liked the feeling of the small ball of fur nuzzling his chest at the moment. "He's actually really cute..." Levi let out a soft sigh. "Can he stay here just for a little while longer?" This ball of fur was actually making Levi want a cat, but he knew he could never take care of one on his own.

Eren’s smile brightened and he covered his mouth to conceal it and to stop himself from squeaking. “Yeah, okay. I’ll show you my bedroom…Just take gentle steps so you don’t stir him too much…” He whispered, starting to lead him up the stairs.

Henry on the other hand had calmly laid himself down on Levi’s chest and mewled in a tired tone. For a while he had one eye just hardly open to keep an eye on Levi, make sure that he didn’t try to put him down, but after awhile the eye closed and he had completely fallen asleep, his small, tiny chest rising and falling slowly.

Levi almost squealed. "Oh my god, Eren..." He whispered as he followed Eren up the stairs, trying to keep his steps light. 

Eren smiled, “You like him too don’t you?” He whispered, smiling as he opened up his bedroom door and led him in. The walls were a dark wood while the floors were a dark red carpet. His bed had a large wooden headboard and a quilted green and fluffy white blanket with a bunch of fluffy pillows. Two dark wooden nightstands were by the double bed, one held a dark red vase that held a bunch of white flowers. There were two doors put together on one wall, one with a small kitty door and the other was blank. “This is my room…And that door over there leads to his play room.” He said, looking back at him.

Levi smiled and went for the bed, to sit down and cradle Henry in his arms. "He's so tiny, and cute. Eren...can I borrow him? He's just so small, and I want to keep him..."

Eren sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “Mmm… Of course you can… I can even pack a little care package for him and then you can take him with you for a few days…Then, whenever you come stay over for the night…” He winked, “I’ll take him back until you come over and wanna keep him again.” He said, gently reaching to scratch Henry’s head that earned him a little mewl and a small paw that pushed at his hand.

Levi whined softly. "He's so fucking cute...I need to keep him forever. Okay?" Levi said and smiled. 

Eren laughed quietly before he gave Levi a fond look. “I have to keep him too…. I guess that just means we’ll have to spend a lot of time together…” He whispered, leaning in to kiss the side of Levi’s head.

Levi kissed Eren softly and leaned against him, closing his eyes. He yawned softly and his breathing slowed slightly.

Eren smiled and started to slowly lay back with Levi in his arms until they were laying down and he was able to snatch Levi up into his arms, “It’s early…But we’ve had a long day…Do you want to get some rest?” He whispered.

Levi nodded slowly and pulled Henry closer just slightly and yawned again before letting Henry lay freely on his chest. He laid his head on Eren's chest and soon fell asleep.

By the time Eren was asleep he had already rolled the three of them up into a blanket burrito and Henry had worked his way to lay between the two of them. Eren fell asleep, an arm cradling Levi close to his side in a protective manner.  
__________________________________________________________________

A few hours of sleeping left Levi refreshed and ready for anything. He slipped out of bed silently, and made his way out of the bedroom, with Eren's laptop. He made his way downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table, and opened the laptop. He was met with a screen asking for a password. "Shit..." He thought for a few seconds, trying to figure out what the kid would use as a password.

After a few minutes of thinking, Levi rolled his eyes at how stupid he felt for not thinking of this before. "Henry..." He muttered and typed the cat's name into the white box, to Levi's surprise it actually worked and he opened up the web browser. Levi typed in a few things into the Google search box and smiled when a specific website came up on top. "Thank god." He muttered and clicked the link. Levi scrolled through the page until he found a specific name and address. He stood to go find paper and pen somewhere around the kitchen after a couple minutes of searching he found a notepad and a pencil. He wrote down the address and the name and after that, he cleared the history, then closed the browser, and closed the laptop. Levi made his way up the stairs again and set the laptop back down in its original spot before he slipped the piece of now folded up paper into his pocket and crawled back into bed with the two sleeping forms.

Eren stirred when he felt Levi’s weight getting back onto the bed. Peering an eye open he smiled when he saw the little man and slowly started to sit up, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. “Mmm….Good morning cutie pie…” He said softly, leaning over to give him a soft peck on his lips. “Did you sleep well?”

Levi smiled and nodded. "Yeah...it's only six though..." He whispered and began to pet Henry gently. "I'm a bit hungry though. Want to order pizza?"

“Six?” Eren looked up at the blue cat clock above the door, “Well then, pizza’s good….I usually sleep ‘till morning when I get the chance…” He muttered, scratching his head. “But pizza…Yes…I like pizza…” 

That’s when Henry let out a loud whine and Eren reached into the nightstand, pulling out the tiniest gray sweater ever knitted before he slid it onto the small fur ball who settled down immediately after and went back to sleep.

Levi furrowed his brow. "You dress him up?" He asked and tilted his head. "Jesus christ...that's fucking adorable Eren." He sighed and snuggled him. "Where's my phone? I can order the pizza..."

“It’s his nightly sweater…” Eren said softly, tucking his baby in under the blanket before he reached into his pocket. Then he handed Levi the phone with a smile, “Can we get extra cheese?"

Levi smiled. "It's really cute honestly..." He took the phone and turned it back on. "Yeah sure."

Eren’s arms came around Levi’s waist as he let out a soft hum. “Any missed calls? I hope no one’s been blowing up your phone with all of that nonsense..."

Levi sighed as his phone began to vibrate with new notifications from numbers he did know, and didn't know. "Jesus christ..." He tossed it to the end of the bed and pulled his legs up to his chest and glared at the phone.

Eren took Levi’s chin and kissed him gently. “Mmm, I’m sorry baby…” He said, stroking his cheek before his hand slid upwards to run those fingers through Levi’s hair. “I mean… It’ll stop eventually, right?” He said, smiling.

With a little sigh Eren started kissing all over his face with a little whine, “I’m sorry….” When he pulled away he was pouting at him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Levi looked away. "I just...I don't like being with people who are famous...I mean I love you Eren...I really do. But being with you, out in the open is just going to be really hard."

“It’s not my fault…” He mumbled, letting go of him so he could look down and bite his lip. “I didn’t even do anything…” He whined before he laid down and curled up beside Henry with a little sigh as he gently scratched behind his ear.

"I'm sorry Eren. I'm just not used to having to hide my face all the time. I'm an author, the only time people would know who I am, or see my face is if I'm at a book signing, or some type of panel. I just...I'm not used to it yet. Give me some time, and I promise I will get used to it."

Eren nodded, “It’s okay…” He said softly as he kissed the small cat’s head. “I have a house phone downstairs in the living room…” He started to sit up and smiled at him again.

Levi smiled. "Thanks. I'll go down and order the pizza. Okay?" He said before giving Eren a gentle kiss, then slipping out of bed and making his way out of the room, then down the stairs.

“Hurry back!” He called, lifting Henry into his arms before he put him on his shoulder, running his fingers along his tail with a happy little smile.

Levi returned a few minutes later. "They're gonna be here in about thirty minutes, if not we get it free." Levi grinned and crawled into bed again and gave Henry a pat on the head. "Adorable."

Henry let out a loud mewl and started to squirm because he didn’t understand where all of these hands were coming from. So, Eren smiled and put him into his lap before he kissed Levi’s head. “Mm…What’re we gonna do tonight after dinner?”

"We could watch a movie? Something to just keep our minds off of this hellish day." Levi's attention shot toward his phone when there was another vibration after a long period of silence. "Hm...? This one might actually be important, hold on." Levi crawled to the end of the bed and unlocked his phone to check the message. His eyes went wide and he froze as he read it. The message was from an unknown number, and it said two words: 

Die already.

Eren raised an eyebrow as he leaned closer, squinting to try and see it without moving so he didn’t disturb his little kitty friend. When he could vaguely make out what it said he snatched the phone away and turned it off before he put it into the nightstand. “Baby, are you okay?” He asked, furrowing his brow as he leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Levi took a deep breath and bit his lip. "Why are they doing this? I haven't done anything wrong, I only write books. I don't..." He shook his head and crawled back up to his pillow on the bed and laid down. 

Eren was quick to shuffle the cat off of his lap so he could pounce on top of Levi. He wrapped his arms and legs around him before he started kissing every inch of his face that he could get. “Mmm, they’re just mad ‘cause we’re cute.”

Eren was quick to shuffle the cat off of his lap so he could pounce on top of Levi. He wrapped his arms and legs around him before he started kissing every inch of his face that he could get. “Mmm, they’re just mad ‘cause we’re cute.”

"They hate me and I haven't done a thing...do they even know you're gay? Is that why they hate me? They must think I turned you gay or something...Eren." Levi turned away from him and closed his eyes. "Just tell me when the pizza's ready..." He whispered.

Eren sighed and sat up, crawling off of him with a furrowed brow, “Okay….” He mumbled in thought, “I can go sit in the other room if you want to be alone right now…” He said, looking over at him.

"Don't leave me. Okay? You promised."

“Okay.” 

Eren moved beside him so that he could drag the tips of his soft fingers along Levi’s forearm, “I’ll take care of this….I promise.”

Levi nodded and curled into a small ball.

It was awhile after that when Eren heard the doorbell ring and he sat up, “I’m gonna go get the pizza….” He said, taking his own phone and turning it on the check the time. It was vibrating just as much as Levi’s had before but most of the notifications were coming from two certain people he knew. Rolling his eyes he threw the phone back on the bed, “Too bad it’s only been twenty minutes.” He said before he got up and traveled downstairs to go grab their food.

Levi turned over after Eren left the room and he sat up. "Henry." He called. "C'mere boy." Levi called again, hoping that he'd gotten the cat's attention.

Henry looked over at him and slowly rose to his feet, then he strutted over to Levi and looked up at him expectantly with a soft meow.

Levi smiled and picked up Henry and nuzzled him before laying back down. "You wouldn't hurt me right? I'm a good person right?" He asked with a small smile.

Henry purred and kneaded his chest before he settled down in a little cat loaf position. That was when he nuzzled his head against Levi’s neck with soft purrs emitting from his small form.

Levi smiled and snuggled him. "Thanks... I'm glad you don't hate me."

Eren came back into the room, pizza box and a package of plastic plates in his hands. He set both items down on the middle of the bed. “Grab as much as you want sweetheart…” He said, picking up his phone again and furrowing his brow as he tapped in some letters. “Just put mine on a plate for me too.”

"Eren, who's texting you and making you frown like that..." Levi asked as he sat up slowly, letting Henry slide down his torso and into his lap. "It can't be someone you like..."

Eren looked up at him with a smile, “It’s funny ‘cause it’s my mom. She’s mad at me and she’s ranting about how I should be with my co-star, blah blah blah. You know? He’s texting me too…they’re mad at me.” He shook his head and put his phone down again before he reached to take a slice of pizza.

"Doesn't that suck? You're with me now...so it's not much they can actually do. It's probably already all over the tabloids by now..." He shrugged. "Shame..."

“Pfft…” Eren started snickering and smiled at him, “You’re so cute…But when she comes banging at that door I hope you know I’m not going to be the one answering it…” He teased, starting to nibble on his food. “I’m sure she’ll like you when she meets you."

Levi smiled and snuggled him before he reached for a slice too. "Hm? She'll probably hate me when she finds out what I do for a living." Levi shrugged. "I don't just write, Eren."

“Really? What else do you do?” Eren’s eyes lit up with interest as he looked at him.

"Uh...I have my own...business if you could call it that." He shrugged. "Nothing major, really."

“Oh come on, don’t hold out on me…What kind of business?” He asked, pouting at him.

"I'd rather just be able to show you. Probably tomorrow. Alright?" Levi nodded and took a bite of his pizza.

Eren hummed, “Well okay! I can’t wait.” He said, leaning over to kiss his cheek, “Mmm!”

Levi smiled and leaned against him. "Definitely."  
_____________________________________________

It took only about a half hour to finish off the pizza, as the two talked and laughed for the duration of the evening. Levi ended up stripping down and falling asleep again on Eren's bed, with a full stomach and a smile on his face.

Eren had to clean up the mess from the pizza that he made, Levi was actually pretty neat when he ate so there wasn’t much to do that was his fault. After that he tucked both Levi and the small kitty who had curled up in his chest into the bed with the big blanket. Then he cuddled up next to him with a big smile, pecking his lips before he fell asleep himself. 

Then it was the next morning when Eren had practically rolled on top of Levi in his sleep and was clutching him close to his chest, face burrowed into the locks of his black hair.

Levi groaned when he woke up, his stomach catching up to him and he had the worse case of stomach pains. He started to sit up but was stopped by Eren's heavy form. "Oi. Eren get off. I gotta shit."

Eren let out a whine as he rolled to the side and peered an eye open, “There are a lot of better ways you could’ve said that baby.”

"You wouldn't have moved if I hadn't said it like that, now would you?" He asked and tilted his head before sitting up and sliding out of bed. "Where's your bathroom?"

“Down the hall sweetie pie…” He whispered, pulling Henry close to his chest as he closed his eyes again.

Levi made his way out of the room and down the hall. "Finally." Levi muttered as he opened up the bathroom door and went inside.

Eren had already fallen asleep the second Levi left and used Henry as his substitute cuddle buddy.

Levi returned after about an hour long shit. He crawled back into Eren's bed and picked up Henry and laid him down on the other side of Eren and curled up next to Eren.

Henry let out the loudest whine and started batting at Levi’s hands before he gently nipped at his fingertips.

Eren sighed softly as he opened his eyes, “Did you wake him up?” He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I just moved him to the other side of you that's all." Levi mumbled and reached across Eren again and pat Henry gently.

Henry nuzzled up into his touch and mewled, licking the places he bit before he cuddled back into Eren’s side. Eren smiled, “You’re so cute…He just doesn’t like to be woken up…He’s a sleepy baby….” He whispered, opening his eyes to look at Levi fondly.

Levi smiled and moved his hand back and gave Eren a kiss. "Oh Eren..." He whispered with a small smile.

“Mmm hey…” He whispered, sliding an arm around Levi to pull him close before he kissed his head. “Good morning…"

"Happy birthday." Levi whispered with a small smile and gave him another kiss. "I have a few surprises for you today."

Eren paused before he smiled, sliding his hand up to stroke Levi’s cheek. “Mmm, how’d you find out?” He asked, raising his eyebrow as his thumb gently caressed his cheek.

"You have a calendar downstairs." Levi whispered and nuzzled his chest. "I thought I'd do something special since you've been so great these past couple of weeks. So I wanted to say thank you, and happy birthday."

“That’s so sweet…” He paused before he whispered again, “Thank you…” Eren bit his lip and kissed Levi softly, “What is this something special you’re gonna do?” He asked, a bright smile coming across his lips.

"It's a surprise silly. You have to wait until we get there. If you want we can go now." He smiled and gave him a kiss. "

Eren nodded, sitting up, “Let’s go then!” He said, “What do I wear? Normal clothes or is it somewhere fancy?” He asked, seeming like he was excitedly starting to bounce with joy.

"Wear normal clothes, and be in the car in twenty minutes. I'lltake care of everything else. Okay?"

Eren smiled, “Okay!” He got up and grabbed Henry before bouncing off into the closet. Eren put himself in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a loose blue tank top along with his blue framed sunglasses. Then he of course had to change Henry into his dark green day time sweater. Then he walked out of the closet, setting the little cat down before he bounced down stairs to grab himself a juice box and a little snack for breakfast.

Levi watched him with a small smile "Can I borrow some clothes from you Eren? I want to be comfortable, for today and my tight ass clothes will not allow that." He sat up and stretched. 

“Of course you can! Just grab whatever you want, I don’t mind…I probably have some cute little shorts somewhere in there that’ll fit you.” He said, looking back at him while Henry pawed at Eren’s leg until Eren tossed a little piece of his food down to him.

Levi went into the closet and found a pair of shorts and a tank top to wear. "Perfect..." He pulled the clothes on and made his way downstairs to find Eren sitting at the table. "Hey."

Eren took a sip from his juice and waved, “Hey cutie pie. You look really cute in that…” He said, standing before he walked over and slid his hands along Levi’s sides, pecking his lips.

Levi blushed. "Thanks. I like the way they fit. Can I keep these?" He asked, referring to the shorts.

“Mmm, yeah. They really show off those legs of yours….” He said, one hand sliding up the back of the tank top so he could rub little circles into Levi’s lower back with his thumb. “Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me put my shoes on. We can get going. I've got a big day planned. I hope you don't mind....I did a few things on your laptop last night."

“It’s fine baby, I don’t mind~” Eren sang softly, pulling away from him now that he remembered that he still had to slide on his boots, but once that was done he smiled, “Alright, give Henry a hug bye before we go.”

Levi picked Henry up and smiled. "Bye bye Henry, my little ball of fluff." He gave Henry a kiss on the head and then put him back down. "Will he be okay? We're gonna be out all day."

Eren nodded, “Honestly, he knows where his food is if we’re out too late and he gets hungry. Plus he knows how to change his sweaters too, he’ll be fine.” He smiled, waving at Henry before he went out to the door.

Levi smiled. "Oh that is cute. Bye Henry." He waved at him and followed Eren out of the house. "Okay, place number one here we come. Get in the car Eren."

Eren giggled and ran off to get into the passengers seat quickly buckling himself up. “Alright, I’m ready for my surprise birthday adventure.” He said, looking over at Levi, “It’s only an adventure because you’re here.” He winked.

Levi got into the car after him and smiled. "You're honestly really adorable right now." He turned on the car and backed up, made a U-Turn and pulled off. After about forty minutes, Levi pulled up to the parking lot for Santa Monica Beach. "I've rented out a portion of the beach just for us, and I've got a legal document on my phone so it'd be literally illegal for people to come over and mob us unless we allow it." Levi smiled. "I've got two swimsuits in the back. "Ready to go?" 

Eren’s eyes widened and he squealed happily before his arms wrapped around Levi’s neck. He started giving him quick kisses and clung to him with a little laugh, “Yes! I love swimming!” He cheered before he pulled away to open the trunk. Then he ran out to search for his swim suit, he had already thrown his shirt off too because that’s how excited he was.

Levi smiled. "No problem. I thought you'd enjoy a day at the beach. Or a few hours, and then we can ride some rides or something. "I'm gonna actually lay out in the sun for a bit while you have fun."

Eren nodded, within the next minute he was in his green swim suit and smiled, “I’m literally going to go dive in the water and pretend I’m a mermaid, oh my god I have not been to the beach in forever.” He was practically bouncing up and down as he stared at the water, “Thank you so much Levi.” He said, running over to hug him again tightly.

Levi paused and smiled. "I'm glad you're happy Eren..." Levi didn't even know that Eren loved the beach this much but it was definitely worth seeing him so happy. "There are security guards lining our perimeter. So don't go outside of the perimeter or else it's free game, and they'll probably mob you." Levi shrugged. "But otherwise, have fun." Levi pulled off his shirt and kept the shorts on and kicked off his shoes and socks before tossing them into the back of the car, he then pulled out two towels, and a beach blanket. Levi then carried the things out to the beach and laid them out carefully before returning to the car to get a cooler with some sodas and beers. 

Eren gave him a soft peck on the cheek but after that he was already running towards the water and diving in. He hadn’t been to the beach or the lake or anywhere like that ever since he became famous. He supposed he could’ve just rented it out like Levi had done for them today but he didn’t like doing that because he didn’t want to pay to have people who had less money than him go away just so he could have a good time, it made him feel selfish. But now, it was his birthday, other people could still roam around, and he was going to have a good time no matter what. So, he splashed around in the water carelessly, he swam, he tried to see how long he could hold his breath (not very long), and he just had an amazing time in the water all by himself.

Levi sat down on the beach blanket and leaned back and watched him with a smile. "He looks so happy..." He said to himself and opened up a beer and took a quick sip. "Wow."

It honestly took awhile for Eren to get bored just sitting in the water, but when the time finally came he had quietly crawled out of the water and close to Levi. He wasn’t sure if the other man was asleep or not but he knew he hadn’t been noticed so he took his opportunity and splashed him with the water he had gathered within his hands.

Levi's eyes shot open, all he wanted to do was rest in the sun and yet...

Levi sat up quickly. "Eren!" He jumped up. "You brat!" He shouted and chased after the now running Eren. "Jesus christ!"

Eren laughed loudly and ran away as fast as he could, “I bet you can’t catch me!” He giggled.

Levi found it very hard to keep himself serious and ended up laughing as he ran after Eren and into the water after him. He began to splash Eren with water, laughing rather loudly as well.

Eren splashed the cool water back at him until he had the idea. He quickly dove down into the water and the next thing you knew he had grabbed Levi’s ankles and pulled him down under the water’s surface with him.

Levi let out a scream and tried to get a deep breath before going under. He kicked at Eren and tried to get back above water. 

Eren let go of his ankles and quickly resurfaced, letting out loud laughs as he tried to swim away before Levi could get back up and come after him.

Levi pushed himself back above water and took deep labored breaths. "Dear god! You scared the shit out of me!" Levi went after him and got on his shoulders and laughed. "Got ya!"

"I got you... Who would have thought little Levi would be caught dead with a kid like Eren." A voice said as this person continued taking pictures quickly of the two men playing in the water.

Eren almost fell face forward into the water and wobbled a little bit but he held onto Levi’s legs for support. “Or do I got you?!” He asked, submerging the two of them back down into the water. Then Eren was up again, giggling as he waited for Levi to come back up because he was ready to splash at him the moment he got back up here.

Levi swam closer to Eren, beneath the water and came up very close literally in front of Eren's face and gave him a kiss. "Are you having fun?" He asked with a small smile. "I hope so."

Eren nodded happily, “I’m having tons of fun!” He laughed, sliding his hands onto Levi’s hips. “You’re really like, the best person ever for bringing me here, you know that?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Levi smiled and put his arms around Eren's neck gently and kissed him again. "I'm glad you're having fun." 

Eren pressed their foreheads together, “Mm, you look like you’re having a lot of fun too…With that cute little smile of yours….” He whispered.

Levi blushed and pushed his hair back, giving it that slicked back look. "Oh hush..." He said and kissed Eren again, this time making it deeper. "Right now...I don't care who sees, you're mine."

"PDA? Hm...interesting. Didn't think they were so open about their relationship." The voice whispered and chuckled. "I'm gonna be rich." They snapped a few more pictures of them kissing and left the scene.

“Mm…Good….I want you to keep me forever…” He whispered, “And I’ll do the same for you…” With that bright smile, he leaned forward again and pressed their lips together once more, gently but still deeply this time and his hand came up to cup Levi’s cheek.

Levi returned the kiss with a smile and he moved back. "Wanna go have some fun on the boardwalk? The pier?" Levi asked. "We have all day really..."

Eren nodded, “Let’s do both! The boardwalk first, I wanna get lots of stuff while we’re here! Ooh! And we should see if we can find a lady to read our fortunes too!” He said excitedly, quickly starting to swim out of the water.

Levi smiled, he wished he had someone to do this kind of stuff for him when he was younger. But all he had were beatings and bruises. "Wait up!" Levi called after him as he swam out and soon got to the shallow end and stood to walk toward their towels.

Eren was already drying off and smiled at him, “I hear we can do that thing too, you know where they write your name on the little rice thing and then you can make them put it into the cute little necklaces…”

"The rice thing? To be honest I've never actually been out here before, so I'm not completely sure about everything." Levi said as he began to dry off.

“It’s okay, we’ll find our way around.” He said, folding up his towel, “I want to do everything we can while we’re here.”

"We can do whatever you want to do Eren. Alright? Today is your day." Levi said and folded his own towel and then picked up the cooler and beach blanket. "Let's go then."

Eren smiled and slung his towel across his shoulder, “You know,” He started walking, “It’s gonna be tough for me to top this when it comes time for your birthday.”

"I mean I would always be fine with you reading one of my novels...out loud. To me. Seeing you squirm and get all flushed would be a great present."

“Yeah, but you could make me squirm and get all flustered at anytime if you really tried to.” He said, blushing as he looked back at him.

"Well...true." Levi smirked. "But you getting all hot and bothered just because of my writing would be much more fun. So you're not allowed to read my books until my birthday. Got it?"

Eren nodded, “Okay, if that’s what you want… As long as it’d be special to you…” He whispered, licking his lips. “But we can talk about your birthday later, right now we have to go get rice necklaces and fortunes and temporary tattoos!!” He said, taking off in a sprint towards the boardwalk.

"Dear god. Eren, you do realize that you could get a real tattoo, right? I mean I've seen the one you already have! Eren! Slow down!" Levi called. "Jesus, I swear this kid is too excited for me..."

Eren had to slow down eventually because he didn’t want to leave his dearest Levi too far behind. But once Levi had caught up he pouted at him, “You see baby, the thing about actual tattoos is that I don’t like needles. The one I have I cried when I got it, and the temporary tattoos like they spray it on and it tickles.” He said, smiling as he took Levi’s hand and walked along his side.

Levi rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you're twenty right now. Make the most of it. I'll get one with you if you get one." Levi said with a small smirk. "I've never had any tattoos, but it'd be nice to have some to cover up my scars ya know?"

Eren hummed, “I guess that’s fair…Besides, you’d look good with some tattoos but still, I dunno what to get or where…” He said in thought, “What would you get?"

"I dunno. I've been thinking of some wings..." Levi shrugged. "Probably on my back. Actually I've always had one idea for something I'd get. I'd still get full back wings, but they'd be open and feathers would trail down my arms. It represents...my freedom from my hellish life before." Levi smiled. 

Eren paused and then let out a little whine, “Your idea is so good and cool and it makes so much sense for you too… It even represents how strong you are as a person and everything….” He huffed, “Well, can you help me think of something for me to get?”

"Who or what do you love most in this world?" He asked as they walked along the boardwalk.

“I don’t know if you want me to say that I love you most in this world or if you want me to say something like music…” He said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Levi furrowed his brow. "I just want to know so I have something to go on for an idea for the tattoo Eren. Don't think that I'm pressuring you to say anything okay?"

“Well okay…” He said, humming in thought. “I dunno, I love a lot of things… I love my mom, I love music, I love making people happy, I love my cat, like it’s hard to say what I love most.” He said, looking down with a little slightly embarrassed smile. “Maybe I should just get something simple and cute, you know? Like a lil’ heart.”

"Get your mom's birthday. Or the day you first started making music. Get a date that's important to you. Maybe the day you got Henry?" Levi smiled. "That'd be perfect."

Eren nodded, “You have such good ideas…” He smiled, kissing his cheek. “I’ll get the day I started making music…In a little heart…On my hip bone. Because lets face it I have some sexy hips hello.” He swayed his hips before he giggled softly.

Levi smiled. "It'd be perfect. But not on your hipbone. You'd probably be screaming if you were crying from the one you already have on your ass. "Bones aren't good for tattoos. Maybe your forearm? On the inside. Something you could see everyday, to remind you of how much you love music..."

“My wrist, my wrist is good.” He looked over at him, “But don’t say it like that… It makes me sound lame….” He whined, pouting at him. “Let’s not say how much I love music. Let’s say how hard I would fuck music if I had the opportunity. That sounds weird so it can’t be lame.”

"Oh my god Eren. Never say that again, that's really fucking insane." Levi laughed and nudged Eren. "Let's buy some ice cream."

Eren nodded, “Ice cream and then…” He looked around and grinned, “I found the rice thing Levi! We gotta go do that next.” He sang happily.

Levi chuckled. "Alright alright. You have to show me how to do it though." He pulled Eren toward the ice cream stand. "One vanilla, and what do you want Eren?"

“Strawberry!” Eren said with a smile, hugging Levi’s arm tightly. “With the rainbow sprinkles and also chocolate sauce."

"You're gonna get sick from this I hope you know that." Levi said as he paid for the ice cream. The man handed them the two cups for ice cream, one with strawberry and rainbow sprinkles and chocolate sauce, and the other with just plain vanilla. "There." Levi handed Eren his and began to eat his own. "So this rice thing, how do you do it?"

Eren smiled, licking a few toppings off of his ice cream. “Okay, come on over here!” He said, taking Levi’s hand and dragging him over to a small booth where an old woman stood behind the counter with a sweet smile. 

“What can I do for you two young men today?” She asked.

Eren smiled, “Hello! We want to make two small necklaces with two grains for each please~” He sang before he sat down at a stool in front of said booth, patting the seat beside him for Levi while the woman nodded and travelled off to the back.

Levi sat down next to Eren and ate his ice cream. "What does that mean Eren? Two grains for each? How would we make a necklace out of that?"

Eren smiled, “Baby, you don’t make a necklace out of the rice. It’s like…Hmm… Well you’ll see.”

The woman came back out and placed a platter in front of the both of them, one for Eren and one for Levi. Both each held a clay block with two grains of rice within. Then she set down an assortment of differently colored, fine tipped pens in front of them. “You two write whatever in the world you want to write and then tell me when you’re done.” She said.

Eren nodded, “Thank you!” He took just the normal black pen and hummed, “Okay, so you can write whatever you want on the rice so…” He shielded his clay with one hand so that Levi couldn’t see and started writing. “I want us to show each other at the same time, okay? No peeking!”

Levi sighed and picked up a green pen and began to write. He decided he'd write Eren's name on his first grain of rice, so he took extra care in writing the name so nothing would mess up, then he put a heart along with a music note on the other grain of rice. "There..." He whispered. "I'm done."

Eren smiled and pulled his hand away, “Alright let me see!” He said, also letting Levi see where Eren had written a star and a heart on one grain, then Levi’s name on the other. Seeing Levi’s made the younger boy blush before he gave a soft smile, “It’s cute to know we think alike…” He whispered, looking up at him.

Levi blushed and moved the rice toward the lady. "We're done now. What do we do next?" He asked. Still seemingly clueless on how all of this worked out. 

The woman smiled, “Now you’ll put it in your bottles.” She took two glass bottles filled with a clear substance and put them in front of the two of them. “First, we take it out of the clay.” Grabbing a pair of teasers she worked both of Levi and Eren’s grains out of the clay and placed them on the platter gently before handing both of them a stick that resembled a chopstick but was thinner. “Now, put your rice in, one at a time, adjust it to where you want it. When both are in, put the corks on it to seal it. You may also add in some glitter and mix it in there before you put in the rice if you’d like.” She said with a smile. “Then I’ll give you a plain necklace string to put it on.”

Eren nodded, he was already pouring and mixing glitter into the clear substance in the bottle happily. Then he took the rice that had the star on it and pushed it in with the stick, adjusting it to his liking. “You get how to do it, right Levi?” He asked, looking over at him.

Levi nodded quickly and reached for the glitter but then pulled his hand back, unsure if he should do glitter or not. He decided he wanted to match with Eren so he ended up taking some glitter and pouring it inside and mixing it around into the small jar. "This isn't too hard..." He mumbled as he worked, and once the glitter was evenly distributed to his liking, Levi pushed his rice into the jar one by one and adjusted them so that they were facing different directions but still seen from the outside. "There." He reached for his cork and sealed the jar tightly. 

The woman put two black strings in front of them that both had a small golden ring on it that would pull apart so that they could attach the cork. Then she observed their work and smiled, “Are you two together?” She asked with a fond smile.

Eren looked up at her as he sealed his jar and worked at getting the cork onto the ring evenly, but with a small blush and a smile he nodded.

The woman smiled, “That’s adorable…I really do like to see young love, in any form that it comes in…So, for you two- and don’t spread around that I did this, but you can have these necklaces for free.” She said, ruffling Eren’s hair with a small laugh. “You two are a very cute couple.” She said, shaking her head.

Levi took his string along with the ring and took his time trying to get it together. "Jesus, it won't do it..." He looked up at the woman. "You really don't have to. I'm fine with paying." Levi smiled. "You probably spend all day here to make a living or something, I don't want to mess that up." He finally got the cork onto the ring and sighed. 

The woman looked at Levi, “You really are a sweetheart… If you insist you can pay, but only for one of them! The other one is on the house.” She smiled, “So it’s just five dollars for you young man.” She said.

Eren worked his necklace around his neck and smiled at her, “Thank you Miss! You’re really nice.” He said, casually taking out his wallet under the table before he slid five dollars to her, “I hope you have a good day.” He said as he stood, eating a chunk off of his ice-cream as she waved at the two of them.

Levi shook his head and opened his wallet when Eren wasn't looking and gave the woman an extra fifty, just for being nice. "Thank you. I think this just brought us closer." Levi said to her quietly before closing his wallet and slipping it into his pocket again. He put his necklace around his neck, and grabbed his ice cream before following Eren off. "What do you want to do next? It's almost two. We could get something to eat maybe?"

Eren smiled, “Two already? Well, we should get food yep yep yep. I don’t know any of the restaurants around here so we can just pick one.”

Levi nodded and took Eren's hand as they walked to find a restaurant. 

(*)~~

So Eren and Levi ended up eating at a small Italian restaurant where Eren kept making puns about pasta and Levi tried to look like he wasn’t amused even though it was almost cute how lame his boyfriend was. After that they played a few games, had their palms read, and even got their tattoos.

Eren was cowering behind Levi as they walked into the tattoo parlor, he looked around and bit his lip, hugging his lover’s arm tightly. “You know what, I just remembered how much I hated needles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, tattoos? Or nahhhh?  
> I'm sorry i am such an embarrassment  
> ~Esperdanza
> 
> You are the biggest and loveliest embarrassment dearest. Anyways, I just want to talk about the whole rice thing because I heard about it online and Esper didn't even know what it was. I hope you guys weren't like confused, but if you look up write on rice then you could probably find a tutorial on how to do it for yourself! So, I hope you liked this chapter darlings! <3 <3 <3 ~Hinata


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah the boys continue with their little love fest on Eren's birthday, the morning after is a bit of a sore time for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We missed last week yes yes we know but you see I have a good reason. [I as in Esperdanza] I had to do hella Easter stuff with my family and so did Hinata, but she was all for posting, but at the same time we weren't done. [cough]. Sorry! But it's here now!

"You're going to be fine Eren. It's not going to hurt as much because you're getting it on a fleshy area of your body. I promise you'll be fine." Levi knew as much as he possibly could know about tattoos, always wanted one since he was fifteen, but his parents were too conservative to   
allow it.

Eren took a deep breath and stood up straight, “Yeah alright.” He said as they approached the man at the counter.

"Hi, welcome to Dark Ink. What can I do for ya?" The man said with a smile. He was actually rather large and burly, yet very nice. Like a large teddy bear of some sorts.

Levi nodded. "We'd like to get tattoos, one for each of us." 

"Huh...I'd have to see some ID." The man answered and held out his hand.

Levi nodded and took out his wallet and opened it up handing the man his ID. "Eren..." He nudged him. "ID."

Eren huffed as he took out his wallet and searched through it very thoroughly before he actually found the ID and handed it to him with a sweet smile, “There you go.”

"Ohhh, today's your birthday Eren. My daughter's a fan." He said with a smile. "Alright, what can I get you?" 

Levi moved back to let the man see Eren a bit more clearly. "I need a full back, got anyone who can do that for me?" 

"Yeah, I've got someone. Justin!" He called to the back. 

A big, gigantic man came out from the back and looked at the man with a large smile, “Yes what do you need?” He asked. 

"We've got a little one, he needs a full back. You got some time?" 

Levi raised an eyebrow at the 'little one' comment but didn't say a thing.

Justin looked at Levi and nodded, “Plenty. A full back of what? I can do just about anything really.” He said with a grin.

"I need some wings, but not just any kind of wings. Full back, open and some feathers going down my arms. Maybe a little blood at the base to make it look even better. Can you do that?" Levi asked and smirked.  
The man, who was named Kurt, Levi realized now that he'd actually looked at his nametag, looked directly at Eren. "And what are you getting birthday boy?"

Justin nodded, “I like it and I’ll do it. Come with me.” He said, starting to lead Levi off to the back of the room where there were tables and design sheets. “Now are we thinking a metallic texture, soft, realistic?”

Eren blinked and smiled at him, “Yes hello, you see I would just like a little heart to the side on my wrist with a date in it, is that cool?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Kurt nodded. "What's the date?" He asked and took out a piece of paper and a pen. 

“March 2nd, 1998.” Eren said with a smile.

Levi followed Justin to the back. "Realistic. I want it to be as real as what I suffered. I also want to be in the same room as Eren while I get this. We're supposed to do this together."

Justin nodded, “Alright, you lay on the table and I’ll go get him.”

Levi nodded and laid down on the table and rest his head on his arms. 

Justin came back to the front and looked at Kurt, “They’re doing it together. Marie is probably free and can do his while I do shorties.”

Kurt nodded. "Alright, we've got March 2nd, 1998 in a heart. Anything else kid?"

Eren shook his head, “Nope, nope. Just a little heart I don’t need any more needles than that.” He said quickly.

Kurt laughed and nodded. "Alright, I gotcha." he turned to Justin. "Take this to Marie, tell her she's got herself a job."

Justin nodded, “I got it, I got it.” He then led Eren to the back room where Levi was, “I’ll go get Marie. You sit on the other table.”

Eren nodded and smiled at Levi as he laid down on the table with a smile, “We are actually doing this.”

"Yeah we are. I'm fucking nervous, how about you?" Levi asked. "Mine is going to take up most of my body..." Levi muttered. "Jesus...never thought I'd do this."

“It’s gonna look great you know, that man really looked like he was experienced and stuff.” He smiled.

"Looks can be deceiving Eren. But I've had friends come out of this place with good looking tattoos...We're gonna be just fine Eren." Levi nodded and closed his eyes as he waited.  
That’s when Justin came back with a small blonde girl in an all pink dress who Eren guessed was Marie.   
Marie smiled and moved on over to Eren, taking his wrist into her STRONG GRIP OF DEATH before she giggled, “So a heart right here?” 

Eren winced but nodded, “Mhmm!” He hummed through the pain.

Levi opened his eyes, hearing Eren's pained voice. He almost laughed when he saw who was causing it. "Yeah, he wants it nice and big, with a date inside." He turned to look over at Justin. "So ready to do this?"

Justin nodded and sat down in a stool by the table, “Alright, I’ll start on the guide, you just sit there and talk to your little friend.” He said, sitting in front of a small desk as he started to work on a long, thin strip of paper like material.

Marie giggled, “I should start too, it’ll only take yours a minute sweetheart!” She said. When she released Eren’s wrist to go get to work at her own small desk Eren let out a relieved gasp and looked at Levi. 

“Yours is big ya know, it might hurt.” Eren said, winking right after he realized just how dirty that sounded before he started snickering like a small child.

Levi looked at Eren and squinted at him. "Eren...you just turned twenty today. Was that even remotely necessary?" He asked and squinted a bit more.

Eren giggled and nodded, “Yes, it was   
necessary.” He said with a smile. “But it was an accident, I was actually trying to warn you.” He said, smiling. “Once mine is finished I’ll hold your hand if you want me to..."

Levi rolled his eyes. "You're such a child honestly Eren. Age obviously is just a number." He muttered and turned his head again. "I'll be fine Eren. But if you need to hold hands while you get yours..." Levi turned over on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

Eren hummed, “Mm, I would but I feel like-“

That’s when Marie giggled and quickly turned in her seat, holding up the small sheet so that Eren could see. It showed the outline of a small and cute heart, the date inside was underlined with a straight line that had a curved tail. She smiled widely, “Is it good? Do you like it?”

Eren smiled at the sight, “Yeah, I like it.” He said, holding out his wrist for her. Marie excitedly placed the thin sheet onto the spot Eren had pointed out earlier and she nodded.

“Alright, I’m going to leave it there just for a few seconds while I get the rest ready and then I’ll start.” She said and Eren replied with a small nod.

That’s when Justin looked at Levi, “I’ll try to not keep you here too long, but I really wanna make sure this looks good.”

Levi nodded. "A rushed tattoo is a horrible tattoo. Don't worry about it." Levi looked over at Eren and gave him a small smile. "You look nervous as fuck, I hope you know that." He said and sat up to lean over his table. "Do you want me to hold your hand? Or are you a big boy?"

Eren pouted at him, “I’m a big boy.” He huffed, puffing out his cheeks. “You just don’t know how much it hurts yet. Once he actually gets the needle near your skin I bet you’ll start bawling like a big giant baby.” He took a deep breath once he actually saw that Marie had gotten the needle ready and quietly peeled the sheet off.

“Okay Eren, stay still!” She sang, that’s when she started allowing the needle to slowly follow along the lines. 

Eren made sure to keep his arm completely stiff by tensing it, but the rest of his body was almost shaking when he winced and hid his face in the table with a small whimper.

Levi made a small mocking pout. "Oh Eren. You can still hold my hand, the offer still stands." He hummed and held out his hand and made grabbing motions at Eren. "I'm very pain tolerant Eren. I probably won't start bawling, but I might tear up. Just a little."

Marie was giggling to herself as she shook her head and kept up her work.

Eren let out a whine, “I don’t want your hand, the offer isn’t the same as it was before I was crying.” He whimpered again as he already had small tears running down the cheeks, “Marie! I want it to be a dark red when you color it in!” He squealed in pain.

Then Justin slowly stood and cracked his back, “Alright, Levi come here and look at this.” He said, moving the thin paper over so that Levi could see where he had drawn out a pair of realistic wings, he made sure that they weren’t too full but at the same time he couldn’t let them be too thick either and the paper it was on was cut in a way so that it would be able to easily press on Levi’s shoulders. “The blood I’ll just do at the base with color. I’ll make it look as realistic as I can…But do you like it?”

Levi moved over to Justin and looked at the drawing. "Hm...I like it. Yeah that's nice. I'm ready for it." He nodded. "Will I get breaks? This is a big ass tattoo, and I have a small ass bladder."

“Of course of course, just tell me a little while before so I can stop and make sure everything is good before you go.” He said with a smile, “Alright, lay back down.”

Eren on the other hand was still sobbing quietly when he looked up at Levi and sniffled, “I hope you cry.” He huffed before he hid his face again.

Levi shrugged and nodded before getting onto the table again and getting comfortable. "Alright, ready to go." He said. Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren. "You're so mean Eren. I'm hurt." He said with mock sadness.

“Stay still.” Justin said, putting the sheet down onto Levi’s back, making sure it was perfectly centered and such. Then he make sure the rest was down on his shoulders.

Eren giggled, “You are not…You’re a big faker.” He said softly in a teasing voice.

Levi smiled. "I got you to stop crying for a few seconds, so I must be doing something right." He said and closed his eyes. "If I need you, will you hold my hand?" 

“Of course I will…” He said with a small smile, “But wait for mine to be done.” He said, suddenly hissing when he felt Marie start on the date. He squeezed his eyes shut with another loud whine. “I hate it.”

Then Justin slid the sheet of off Levi’s back, then he turned on his own needle and started at the very base slowly making his way, doing his best to be precise in all of his lines as he went upwards towards the right and did his work.

Levi winced and bit down onto his lip. "Hey you got a pillow?" Levi asked and groaned. "Shit...this hurts a bit more than I thought it would...but it's not too bad." Levi took a deep breath, talking seemed to make it hurt less so he continued. "So Eren, are you liking our date so far? I really am enjoying this right now. It's not the most normal date, but it's pretty nice right?"

Justin shook his head in response. Eren had stopped whimpering to nod at him, “Mhmm…It’s really nice…” He said in a small shaky tone. “I never actually thought I’d be getting another tattoo though…I still hate it. I hate needles I hate it.” He muttered with a shudder.

Marie smiled, “Almost Eren, just let me finish coloring it in.” She said in a soft, motherly voice.

Levi smiled. "Just keep talking to me Eren, it's helping." He winced when Justin hit a certain spot. "Jesus christ...never thought I'd be getting a tattoo ever. I swear I've always been kept hidden away, and my parents were conservative assholes so anything other than children's songs or religious music was forbidden in my house. So a tattoo was out of the question ya know?"  
“Well, look at you go… You write porn for a living, you listen to what you want, and you’re getting a tattoo. Look how far my little baby’s come.” He said with a small laugh. “You’re taking it well too…I don’t know how you’re not whimpering or crying or something…” He shook his head, “You’re really tough, you know that?”

"Talking to you is getting me through it kid." Levi replied and gripped the leather tightly. "Jesus...I swear this one tattoo is going to get me addicted." He mumbled. "Sing for me. Sing something, anything. It might help."

Eren raised an eyebrow, “Sing for you?” He giggled, “Why would you want me to sing for you? You’ve never asked that before…” He said, looking over at him as he felt Marie pull the needle away. She wiped off the tattoo and cleaned it, before covering it with a bandage she smiled, “Call for me when you’re both done to thank me, I gotta hurry. I have an appointment in a few minutes.” She said, quickly hurrying off.

Eren sat up and moved into a stool. He was quick to take Levi’s hand with a smile, softly squeezing it. “Do you actually want me to sing for you?” He asked softly, “I will if it’s really soothing you.”

Levi groaned. "Oh c'mon just do it Eren...it'd help. Sing any song, doesn't even have to be yours..." He winced. "Shit. Careful back there." Levi took a slow deep breath.

Justin nodded, “Sorry, went over bone…” He said, taking a breath before he continued.

Eren bit his lip and squirmed, “I don’t know, I feel like singing in a tattoo parlor to your boyfriend is weird. What if people judge me.” He said with a pout, kissing Levi’s hand.

"Eren, you are a famous singer, I don't think anyone will judge you. If anything some random fan would come in and start screaming. Now sing for me."

Eren huffed, “Mmm, okay…I’ll just think of a song…” He said softly with a smile. His thumb gently caressed Levi’s hand and that was when he started singing softly, “Lately I’ve been, I’ve been losing sleep, thinking about the things that we could be.” He sang, in almost a whispered tone before he laughed softly between the break, “This better be helping.” He pressed his lips to Levi’s hand again, then closed his eyes with a hum, “And baby I’ve been, I’ve been praying hard, said no more counting dollars we’ll be, we’ll be counting stars.” He bit his lip and shook his head with a smile and a small embarrassed blush.

Levi smiled and closed his eyes. "It is..." In all honesty Levi hadn't heard Eren sing since the first night they met, and that was in a club and over some speakers. He enjoyed hearing Eren's voice without music, and the hum of the tattoo needle. "Keep going."

Eren cracked another small smile and kept going, slowing down the tune just a little bit. “I see… This life, like a swinging vine, swing my heart across the line, in my face there’s flashing signs, seek it out and ye shall find.” He scooted closer with a soft sigh, “Old but I’m not that old, young but I’m not that bold, and I don’t think the world is sold, I’m just doing what we’re told.” Once Eren had gotten that line out Justin had gotten to another boney part on Levi’s back and Eren squeezed his hand softly, “Still okay?"  
Levi forced himself to remain still. "Ngh...shit...yeah yeah I'm fine...Justin, I need a break." He said, his breathing coming out a bit more labored than usual. "Damn, the bone hurts. The bone really fucking hurts."

Justin nodded and slowly removed the needle, turning it off before he set it on the table. “You can take all the time you need. I’m gonna go piss while I have the time.” He said and left the room.

Eren kissed his forehead, “It’s alright baby…” He whispered, cupping his cheek. “You’re gonna be okay.”

Levi sat up slowly and groaned. "Jesus christ, didn't think it'd hurt that much." He moved to sit on his butt on the edge of the table. "Does it look alright so far?" He asked.

Eren peered around to look at it and smiled with a nod, “Yep yep! It looks great…” He whispered, moving to kiss him softly, “Mm, you’ll get through it though, I know you will…” He said with a smile.

Levi smiled and gave him a gentle kiss and pulled him closer. "Today is your day Eren...tonight...will be your night." He whispered into his ear and then pulled away and gave him a wink. Levi knew it wasn't best for his body to do anything with Eren tonight, but he wanted him to feel special on his birthday, and do what he very well pleases.

Eren blinked before he grinned just slightly without a second thought and kissed his cheek. “You’re the best Levi…” He whispered softly, reaching to take his hand again. “Mmm….But for right now we’re still here…So…Mm….Are you gonna have him color it in or just black outlines?” He asked, putting his hand just below where the tattoo outlines ended.

"Just the outline, the only thing that will be colored is the blood." He whispered and gave him another kiss. "He moves fast...he made it up to my shoulder blade in no time." Levi gave him another kiss. "I can't wait to please you tonight. I'll be all yours. So let me serve you." 

Eren shivered and slid his hand onto Levi’s thigh, squeezing it gently. “I’m not against pouncing on you right now you know… And that table’s big enough…I’d be able to do a lot to you right here…” He whispered as his hand slowly started sliding up his thigh and Eren grinned.

Levi bit his lip and blushed. "Be a good boy Eren...that's illegal." He grabbed Eren's hand and pushed it back. "It may be your birthday, but birthday sex comes later.”

Eren smiled, “I’ll wait then… It’s always worth it when I’m waiting for you.” He whispered, reaching up just to gently pinch Levi’s nipple before he pulled it back with a little snicker.

Levi gasped and gave Eren a playful slap on the arm. "Eren..." He almost whined. "That's not funny."

Eren reached so that he could wrap his arms around his waist, “It was funny…And you made that cute little noise…” He said, looking up at him with a playful smile.

"Oh shut up...and watch it. Fresh ink." Levi grumbled and gave Eren a gentle kiss. "Now get off, Justin is going to come back any second, and I doubt he wants to see us all over each other."

“I’m watching it I’m watching it.” He said, giving Levi a rushed and deep kiss before he settled back down in his little stool by the table with a smile. 

It wasn’t long after that when Justin actually came back in and grinned, “Alright, are you ready?”

Levi gave a nod and laid back down on his stomach. "Let's get this over with." He sighed. "Are you enjoying this date still Eren?" Levi hoped the answer hadn't changed, and he was really just trying to make conversation to distract himself from the pain.

Justin had already gotten back to work and Eren resumed his spot, taking and holding Levi’s hand gently. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked with an eyebrow raised. “You know I love spending time with you don’t you?” He smiled and squeezed his hand.

Levi squeezed Eren's hand a bit tighter. "Yeah." He mumbled and closed his eyes. "Sorry this is taking so long." Levi said after a few minutes.

“You’re worrying too much… Besides…” Eren leaned in to whisper in his ear, “It’ll be really sexy when it’s done…” He wanted to nip at it gently but he knew he’d just get himself in trouble, especially if Levi moved. Pulling back he smiled, “It’s gonna look great on you…"

Levi opened his eyes and pulled Eren closer again, giving him a kiss. "You're a fucking dork. I swear..." He whispered. Levi turned his head and laid it back down on the table. "You move really fucking fast you know that right?" Levi said to Justin.

Justin smiled, “I’ve been working here for about ten years, I’ve just gotten good at it.” He said with a soft hum.

Eren nodded, “You are good at it…” He squeezed Levi’s hand gently and kissed his head.

Levi rolled his eyes. "You better be, or else I'd sue you." He said with a small chuckle before he closed his eyes again, remaining silent for the duration of the tattoo.   
~~  
Eventually, after the long wait, Justin pulled the needle off and grinned, moments later cleaned it with a soap and some water, put some kind of ointment on it, then he smiled, “Alright get up.”

Levi slid off the table and made his way over to the mirror. "Hey, Eren take a picture for me. I want to see this."

Eren took his phone and smiled, moving behind him. He snapped not one but multiple pictures before he handed it to him and grinned, “I like it.”

Justin moved to start wrapping him in plastic wrapping so that Levi wouldn’t be able to mess it up for now, then he pulled away. “Alright, you two are good. Don’t keep that plastic on or more than eight hours, honestly with your tattoo, you’d need it for the full but don’t keep it on for longer. It’ll fuck up your tattoo, and your skin. You should go to the store, buy some Aquaphor it’ll help the healing process move a lot faster, so you don’t have to deal with a lot of extra shit that’d be unneeded. Whenever you put it on, I need you to wash your hands beforehand, if you don’t then you’ll have already royally fucked up. It can lead to bacteria, infection, a lot of shit. It’s an open wound, so treat it that way. When you put the Aquaphor on, please rub it all the way in, and don’t put too much, more is never better. When you go to bed, you have to either sleep on your stomach, to keep it exposed, have separate sheets because some guys have woken up with a dark imprint on their most expensive shit, not good, or you can just place a soft, a very soft, towel on your sheets. When you wake up in the morning, and your sheets are stuck to your tattoo, dear god do not peel that shit off. It will fuck you up, instead take the sheets off the bed, or the towel, and soak it in either warm, not hot, or cool water. It’ll come off on it’s own. For the love of god, do not pick the scabs. Ever. If you do it’ll lead to scarring and it’ll mess up your tattoo, and it could leave spots that need to be touched up. A white haze may form, but that’s normal, don’t touch it, let it fall off on its own, or during the cleaning process. No tight clothes, your tattoo needs to breathe. Honestly I’d just go shirtless for the next two weeks or so. The sun will definitely ruin you, so keep your tattoo out of the sun for the entire healing process, unless there’s a fire in your house on the hottest day in Los Angeles, keep it out of the fucking sun, even then just put a light jacket or something on, keep it loose, nothing tight. Let’s see...keep it uncovered, no tight clothes, don’t keep the plastic on for more than eight hours...I think I’ve covered everything. You’re lucky, the sun is already going down, so you can be out and about. Oh I almost forgot. Don’t lean on things when you’re tattoo is still in the healing process. Just keep it safe, okay? Bars, walls, tables, clubs, those are a tattoo’s worst nightmares. Don’t waste my time, if you don’t take care of it you can’t sue me. There’s a packet with all this info at the front desk, just ask Kurt for it. You can pay up front, have a good night.”

Levi nodded, having understood little to nothing of what Justin just said, but he shrugged it off and made his way to the front of the shop.

Eren smiled and followed after him, kissing his head. “Mmm, I have to take care of Henry. My cat sitters on vacation.” He said, raising an eyebrow, “You should come over and help me take care of him…” He whispered. “Then I have all of my things, my cat, and easy access to you!”

Levi rolled his eyes. "You're such a dork, alright. I'll stay with you for awhile then." He said before he moved toward the front desk. "Hey Kurt, I need a packet, and how much this cost." 

Kurt nodded, “For yours, five hundred, is that cool?” He asked, smiling at him as he peered around him to glance at it.

Levi shrugged and gave Kurt his card. “What about Eren’s?”

 

“Ehhh, seventy.” Kurt shrugged and took his card, typing a few things into the cash register and swiped it before he handed it back to him. “There.”

Levi took his card back and returned it to his wallet. "Thanks, can I get a packet for how to take care of this thing? He said a lot back there, but honestly I will not remember that."

Kurt smiled and ducked under the desk before he held a little packet up to him. “There you go, you can come back if you have any issues."

Levi took the packet and nodded. "Thanks." He took out four hundred dollar bills and gave them to Kurt. "Give two to Justin, two to Marie. Thanks man." He grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him out of the shop. "Time to go see some good shit, kid. It's your birthday, you can get high if you want to." He said and laughed. "The freaks come out at night."

Eren smiled and kissed his cheek, “Mm… I don’t really know what I wanna do…Hmm… Give me ideas.” He said, looking over at him.

Levi looked around, reaching up to touch his rice necklace absently and bit his lip. "God I love LA..." He whispered. 

Looking down at him Eren gave a fond smile, “You’re so cute…” He whispered.

Levi looked up at him. "Huh? Did you say something?" He asked, his hand dropping to his side. 

“Nope.” He kissed his head, “Come on, we can just walk around for awhile if you want…” He said in a cheery tone.

Levi shrugged. "Your birthday, it's what you want." He replied and took his hand. "I'm glad no one is mobbing you tonight, pretty safe night. Calm..." He said as they began to walk away from the tattoo shop.

Eren smiled and walked alongside him, “It is…This is really nice…” He whispered softly.

Levi nodded and leaned against him slightly and took a deep breath. "We could always get a few drinks, get high. Whatever." He shrugged. 

“Mm, you just wanna get high don’t you?” He asked with a small smile, “We can grab a few drinks first baby…”

Levi grinned and nodded. "I haven't gotten high in awhile. I definitely want to get high, have you ever been high Eren?"

Eren shook his head, “Nah uh. Never had the chance. And my mom says when you’re famous you’re not allowed to do drugs or you end up like Lindsay Lohan.”

"I've met Lindsay, she's actually a really good person." Levi shrugged. "If you want, we can actually go back to my place and do whatever." 

Eren smiled at him, “Lucky…” He kissed Levi’s head, “How about… We drive down to that club, the one where we met, and we’ll drink for a little while. It’s fun when you’re drunk.”

"Because we have sex when I'm drunk, remember?" Levi said and rolled his eyes. "If we do have sex, I'm on top. Can't fuck around and mess up my tattoo." He smirked.

“That’s fine…” He whispered, licking his lips. “Really I just want to get into those pants tonight… I can’t wait…” He slid his hand onto Levi’s butt and gave it a firm squeeze.

Levi jolted and bit his lip, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Eren..." He mumbled and squirmed slightly.

Eren grinned as he licked his lips, “Mmm, shh… I’m gonna treat you so good tonight baby boy…” He whispered, leaning downwards to kiss him again.

Levi grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "Not in public you pervert..." He whispered. "People will see." He moved away from Eren and continued walking.

Eren walked faster to catch up to him with a small pout, “Okay, okay, not in public…” He said softly, leaning over to kiss his head.

Levi grabbed Eren's hand and squeezed it gently. "Where'd we park the car?" He asked and looked around.

Eren hummed, “I dunno.” He mumbled with a smile, “It’s okay, we’ll find it.” He said, looking down at him fondly.

Levi pushed a hand through his hair, combing it with his fingers. "You keep looking at me like that and I'll push you into that bathroom over there and have my way with you." Levi said without looking up at Eren.

“Mmm, sounds good….” He whispered, licking his lips, “But I wanna wait until we get home…I don’t want either of us holding back…” He said, lidding his eyes as he stared at him with that smile.

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed at his ass. "I told you to stop looking at me like that."

Eren practically pressed into his hand, “I can’t help it…” He said quietly in a soft tone, “You know how sexy I think you are and now you’re getting me all worked up…”

Eren bit his lip and nodded, “Yeah…” He almost whimpered and looked around quickly, “We need to find the car… You’re just making me impatient…”

Levi smirked and pushed Eren forward. "There it is, go on get in the car." Levi said and let go of Eren's ass. "You can drive right? We have to go to the store first and get that stuff for the healing process."

Eren nodded, “And then we can go home and drink and have lots of sex right?” He asked, looking back at him as he speedily walked towards the car.

"Thought you wanted to go to the club where we met." Levi smirked and hurried after him. "You horny shit."

Eren pouted, “Well not anymore you big tease…” He said as he got into the car, starting it up, “Now get in, the sooner the better…”

"You're so horny." Levi said and crawled into the back of the car and laid on his stomach.

Eren huffed, “It’s your fault…” He muttered as he started to drive towards the nearest store. “You’re the only reason I’m so horny in the first place.”

"I am? Who would have thought. I thought the breeze just hit your dick just right." Levi replied with a small laugh.

“I hope that’s not gonna be the only thing touching my dick just right.” He whispered, licking his lips as he looked back at him.

"It might be if you don't keep your eyes on the road." Levi said and closed his eyes.

Eren glanced back at the road and puffed out his cheeks, “You have to go get your stuff when we get there.”

"I know that Eren. Keep driving."

“I’m driving, I’m driving.” After a few minutes he pulled up into the store parking lot and smiled back at him, “Alright, go ahead and I’ll wait here, keep the car nice and warm for you…”

"Don't you dare masturbate and ruin my seats. I'll kill you." Levi said before sliding out of the car and heading into the store.

Eren almost looked offended until he saw Levi enter the store. That was when he sunk back into his seat and started to rub at his crotch through his pants just gently, biting his lip as he arched his back.

After a few more minutes, Eren had taken to quietly rubbing himself until he realized that Levi was taking a lot longer than he thought it would. He looked around really quick to make sure there weren’t any people or cars around before he stuffed his hands into his pants, quickly removing his cock. That’s when he let out a loud moan as he teased himself with the tips of his fingers, then he gripped the muscle in his hand and started moving it up and down with slow motions. He’d only let out soft moans that he had to muffle with his free hand while his back arched and his eyes squeezed shut.

Eventually he had even dropped his pants and his underwear down between his thighs and was leaning forward with his head pressed against the wheel as he moved his own two fingers in and out of himself. He tried to keep quiet for awhile it was mostly small moans and deep breaths that would allow him to silence himself, but there came a point where he stopped caring. As he got closer he threw his head back and bit his lip while moving both of his hands faster, “A-Ah! S-Shit- sh-ah- shit…” He whined and let out his soft whines and moans when he could hardly hold them in anymore.

Levi made his way out of the store, a small bag in his hand. He opened up the car door and froze when he heard Eren's moans, his eyes widened and he threw the bag into the car and hopped in. "Eren! Jesus christ, you're fucking going at it."

Eren stopped all of his motions once he had heard Levi speak and he panted heavily, pressing his forehead against the top of the steering wheel. He let out a whine, “This isn’t fair I was just about to finish….” He whispered as he slowly pulled his fingers out of himself and sat down, leaning back in his seat with a dazed and pleasured look in his eyes.

Levi leaned forward and saw the mess Eren was already making. "No one told you to stop." He whispered. "I'll get it cleaned, keep going, you sound like the perfect slut." Levi said.

Eren glanced back at him and bit his lip but he nodded. His fingers traveled back behind himself again and he reached to push three in this time. His back arched simultaneously while he let out a drawn out moan, “Levi….” He whispered, his fingers started moving at their quick pace again and he squeezed his eyes shut, “Ah-ah! L-Lev-ah-i…” He licked his lips, “I-It…It feels so good…” He whined but then came the quiet whisper, “But it’s not the same as what your fingers would do to me…” Licking his lips his other hand started to work at his cock again while his thighs trembled.

"Get your ass back here Eren. I'm going to fucking wreck you." Levi whispered after reaching forward into the glove compartment to pull out the small remote, tinting his windows once again. "Hurry up."

Eren pulled his fingers out once more as he crawled into the back seat. He immediately kicked his pants off and laid down in front of him, legs open in a very revealing way, it was almost as if he was presenting himself to him. He reached up to wrap his arms around his shoulders while his hips started coming forward, grinding his cock against Levi’s with a short whimper, “Please…Give it to me…” He whispered, eyes lidding as he stared up at him.

Levi's eyes widened and he grabbed both of Eren's wrists, making sure not to make contact with Eren’s bandaged tattoo, and slammed them down above his head. "Watch the fucking tattoo Eren." He growled and reached with one hand to pull his own pants down, sliding his cock out of them quickly. "You've already stretched yourself so well for me, such a dirty slut."

Eren nodded, biting his lip. “I did it just for you… My ass is all yours….So please please please Levi fuck me…” He whispered with another whimper, “I want you to shove your cock into me and treat me like a fucking whore….” The last few words came off as a moan and his eyes squeezed shut.

Levi probed Eren's hole with the tip of his cock and smirked. "Oh you want my cock? You want it? Beg for it." Levi groaned and began to roll his hips, pressing his cock against his hole but never going in. After a few minutes, Levi reached over Eren and pulled out a small box of condoms, he opened one up and slid it on before he continued to tease Eren.

Eren shivered and every single time he unsuccessfully tried to force himself down onto his cock. His watery, almost teary eyes looked up at Levi, “Pl-please… I want your cock so bad Levi and it feels like I’ve been waiting for ever…G-give it to me baby…Please…” He said in a frustrated whine.

Levi raised an eyebrow and moved forward and wiped a tear before it fell. "You're crying." Levi whispered before he slammed his cock deep inside of Eren, not giving him a chance to adjust, Levi began to thrust taking no time to allow Eren a second of protest.

Eren gasped and his back arched, “Fuck!” He squealed, taking in sharp breaths, “A-ah- ah- Shit shit Levi…” He moaned, already starting to move back and meet his thrusts every time, trying to force him to go as deep in as he possibly could, “Yeah baby, just like that, fuck me just like that…” He moaned frantically, squeezing his eyes shut which caused small tears to run down the sides of his face.

Levi held onto Eren's hips, turning the skin that was squeezed, red and soon purple. "You bruise really fucking easily kid." Levi groaned out and put a hand to the window above Eren's head. "I want you to keep moaning like that baby." Levi said and reached with his other hand to wipe Eren's tears. "Does it hurt?" Levi asked, slowing his thrusts, and just now rolling his hips, making sure Eren felt every inch of his throbbing and pulsating cock.

Eren shook his head, if anything it might’ve stung but it was in that perfect way that he always loved. “Don’t stop…” He whispered breathlessly, when he felt Levi roll his hips his hands went back to grip the seats above his head while his back arched, “F-fah…G-god…Yes- yes, just like that Levi just like that…” He moaned and whimpered softly, “I-I love your cock….I-I ah- love it s-so so much baby…Just- fuck me… Fuck me harder…” He reached down with one of his hands to grab his own cock and start slowly pumping it.

Levi ceased the movement in his hips and leaned down to kiss Eren deeply before continuing. "Shit...shit your ass feels so fucking good Eren. Keep squeezing me like that." Levi moaned and leaned back away from Eren and began to thrust into him with a bit more force. "Yeah, that's it, take it like a good slut." Levi growled out and reached up to grab the handle on the ceiling of the car. "Oh fuck yeah...fuck baby." He changed his angle a bit and searched for a certain area he knew would get Eren to truly start begging and crying for his cock.

Eren’s hand pumped at his cock faster while he forcefully moved his hips downwards to meet every thrust, “L-Levi…I-“ That was when he felt Levi hit his prostate, his eyes widened then squeezed shut when he practically screamed, he knew he couldn’t cling to Levi without wanting to scratch down his back so he found purchase against the seats again, his back completely arched off the seat, “Fuck! Right there, Levi- Levi…” He gasped, “Fuck me, fuck me as hard as you fucking can right there baby…” He whispered frantically. At this point he just sounded like a desperate whore while small tears of pleasure poured down his face and his thighs began to tremble. “Pl-Please,” Came the inpatient whisper, “Please- please just give me more! I want you to fucking destroy me, I can take it so- so please…”

Levi slammed a hand down onto Eren's chest and held him down to the seats. "I know you can, now shut up and take it." Levi's breaths came out ragged and short, he tried to keep his moans and groans to a minimum but found even that a lot more difficult than he'd hoped. "Keep your hands off your fucking dick, no one said you could touch yourself." Levi growled out, his thrusts becoming just that more erratic. "If you cum, I'll make this hurt." Levi said a few seconds after and he closed his eyes. "Oh shit..."

Eren moved his hand away from his cock to grip the seats just as he had been doing with the other one. He didn’t know how much longer he could take it, he just knew that his thighs were trembling and he was panting as hard, “I-I…” He bit his lip with a soft whine, “W-What if- ah-ah- I ca-can’t hold it….?” He asked, eyes starting to water just that much more, “I wanna be good for you….” He whispered and bit his lip while he stared up at him through those lidded, erotic eyes. His thighs began to tense and so did his inner muscles, causing him to squeeze Levi’s cock on accident while he let out frustrated and loud strings of moans and Levi’s name, he was doing his best to hold it, to not cum. There was sweat dripping down his forehead that had come down from his just slightly damp hair while he panted heavily, he could hardly moan anymore now that he had officially ran out of his breath and needed to catch it. A few ‘a-ah’s dropped every now and then, until he had let actually been able to let out a loud whine, “I-I don’t know if I can hold it much longer!” He said in a frantic voice, opening his legs a little wider, “Please Levi, please let me cum, I c-ah-can’t do it…” He shook his head.

Levi let go of the handle, letting himself drop forward over Eren, he continued his thrusts, abusing Eren's prostate like it was the last time he'd ever fuck Eren like this. He hit the window and a loud near war cry came from Levi's lips as he brutally fucked Eren. Levi looked down at Eren, his mouth open slightly with his pants, he pushed Eren's legs open wider and forced his cock deeper, before he reached to pinch one of Eren's nipples. "Say my name Eren, louder." He growled and pinched his nipple just that much harder, making it a lot more painful than he should have. Levi's hips ceased once he heard Eren's pleas. He leaned down and grabbed Eren's hair, jerking his head to the side so he could kiss his neck, his thrusts starting up again, but a bit slower. "Turn over." Levi ordered and pulled out of Eren, jerking his own cock while he waited for the kid to get on his hands and knees.

Eren whimpered loudly and allowed a soft whine to escape his lips as he lost contact. It was slowly that he sat up and rolled onto his other side. At first he was on his hands and knees in a leveled way but his head sunk down to bite at the seats and hide his face. He brought his ass up high in the air and wiggled it for him, letting out another whimper, “P-Put it back in….Please…”

Levi held his cock at the hilt and pushed it into him again slowly. "Shit. You're so tight..." He whispered and leaned over him, grabbing Eren's cock and squeezing at the base. "Oh fuck, fuck Eren. You like it rough don't you? You liked being fucked like a little bitch?" Levi asked and began to thrust, speeding up immensely, forcing Eren against the car door. He grabbed Eren's hand, pressing it against the window as he continued thrusting into Eren.

Eren’s entire body was shaking as he arched his back and threw his head back, “Fuck- Fuck yes! Yes baby fuck me…” He gasped and moved his hips backwards against the force of his thrusts, his eyes were squeezed shut while he moved his free hand back until he was able to find a grip on Levi’s hair, “I love it.” He breathed out, “I love your cock so much Levi…”

"Say my name again." Levi growled into his ear. "Say it!" He slammed into Eren again, harder with each thrust until he was abusing Eren's hole, knowing he might make him bleed from the force. "I'm gonna rip you in half." Levi whispered and pushed Eren's legs open even more, forcing his cock deeper. 

Eren practically screamed his name, gripping his hair in a tight fist, “Levi, Levi baby oh god yes… Keep going, please…” His back arched further and lidded his eyes, at this point he was even drooling just slightly, “Don’t stop, don’t stop… Rip me in fucking half…” He almost growled in the most desperate voice.

"Do you want to cum Eren?" Levi asked him and squeezed his dick even tighter. He felt a familiar burning sensation in the pit of his stomach as he fucked Eren mercilessly. "I want to hear you begging Eren. I want you to fucking cry." Levi gave Eren's ass a firm smack and returned that hand to Eren's, pressing him closer against the car door. 

Eren was panting as hard as he could as he nodded, “Yeah…Levi..” He whispered, “Pl-Please let me- aah! Let me cum…” He tried to thrust into his hand or make any movement, “I wanna cum…Please- please…” He was biting his lip, “Can I? Please Levi…Let- let me ah- ah- please!” He moaned and jumped at the smack that came down onto his ass, forcing it to tremor lightly.

Levi groaned and let go of his dick and continued his thrusts. "Turn over again, now." Levi pulled out and pulled the condom off of his cock. "Hurry up."

Eren let out a whine as he turned back over and spread his legs for him, “Make up your mind…” He whispered with a small whimper.

"Oh shut up, I'm gonna cum on you." Levi said and began to move his hand up and down on his cock. "Finger me while I cum Eren." Levi groaned out and leaned over him, and continued pumping his cock.

Eren bit his lip and nodded, “Can I touch myself too?” He asked with another soft whimper as he reached around and grabbed Levi’s ass, pushing a finger in carefully before he started quickly moving it in and out, pouting up at him.

"Yeah...yeah...fuck...O-ah oh shit. Eren...faster." Levi pushed back on his finger and then forward into his hand. "Ngh fuck! Oh fuck I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna c-cum...ah!”

Eren’s other hand moved back and he was fingering himself aswell in an instant, his other finger was still quickly moving in Levi’s ass, he took the time to rub his fingers against his walls and such while he moaned, “Mm….Levi…” He whispered, licking his lips, “Hurry up and cum on me…” He gave him a dazed look as he pushed both fingers deeper, drawing a loud moan from himself. He got quicker in his movements too, quicker and quicker until he let out a loud cry and came. Though he still moved his other finger for Levi his eyes had closed and he looked completely relaxed, “Now it’s your turn…” He murmured, pushing his finger up against Levi’s prostate to start assaulting it with the tip of said finger.

Levi's eyes widened and his hand went to the window to keep himself from dropping on Eren. "Oh fuck, oh f-fucking god!" Levi shouted as his cum shot from his cock, in large sloppy globs, onto Eren's belly and chest. "Ngh! Eren! Eren...that's e-enough oh fuck, fuck!"

Eren’s finger slowed down and he lazily allowed it to drop out. That’s when he turned onto his side and closed his eyes, curling up, “Mmm… That was good…” He whispered.

"Watch your tattoo..." Levi said before he turned him back over and leaned down, licking Eren's chest and stomach clean. "You can't mess up my seats...remember..." He whispered and sucked on his nipple gently.

Eren let out another quiet whine and started to squirm, “Stop it, those are sensitive…” He muttered, pushing at his head gently. “Can you drive back to my place? I dun wanna…” He said with a small pout as he opened his eyes just slightly to look at him.

"I can't exactly do that without rubbing my back against the chair Eren. You'd have to do that." Levi whispered and gave him a kiss. "Get up the strength kid."

Eren sighed softly and opened his eyes, starting to sit up before he winced. He still did it though, only complaining about the burning pain he was starting to feel in his ass inside of his head as he crawled into the front seat and sat down. He knew he had asked for it that hard and he didn’t want to complain or blame Levi, that’s just how he always was. Starting up the car he looked back at him, “Are you ready?”

Levi was relaxing on his stomach. "Yeah, I'm ready. Pretty tired." He whispered.

“Same.” He said in a soft voice. He started to silently drive back to his home, he really just wanted to lay down and go to sleep at this point, he was already tired as hell after everything they had done today and he was ready to sleep.

Levi watched Eren as he drove. "We should take off your bandage and my clear shit when we get home." He said after a few minutes.

Eren nodded, “Okay.” He yawned softly and stretched out his back, “Then can we go to sleep?”

"Gotta put this lotion shit on it first. Don't forget." Levi replied and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Eren eventually pulled into the driveway and nodded, “Come on then.” He looked back at him with a smile, grabbing his keys before he shut the door and shamelessly limped to his door using the support of the car and then the wall. He unlocked the door to find Henry waiting for him, sleeping in a curled up little ball and Eren couldn’t help but smile, “Oh my baby…”

Levi opened up his car door and followed Eren, he smiled when he got to where Eren was standing. "Oh the baby..." Levi leant down to pick Henry up gently and snuggled him. "I missed you little guy." He smiled and kissed his head.

Henry mewled and nuzzled against his chest with a soft meow. Eren leaned over to kiss his baby’s head before he walked in and used wall support until he could make it to the couch and lay on his stomach, “Can I see my baby while you put the lotion on for me?” He asked holding out his arms, “I wanna hold my little angel."

"Sorry, but no. He'd mess with your arm, and we can't have him messing with your tattoo Eren." Levi set Henry down on the floor before returning to the car to retrieve the lotion. "I bought two bottles, we might use a lot." He called as he walked into the house again.

Eren pouted and watched as Henry tried to climb up on the couch towards him, mewling loudly. Eren made the most upset face and looked away from him and Henry paused before he mewled again. When he was ignored once more the little ball of fur turned away and ran off upstairs to go play by himself.

Eren puffed out his cheeks, “My poor baby…” He whispered, holding his hand out, give me the lotion so I can put it on and go to sleep…”

Levi took out a bottle of the lotion, he'd bought three unsure of exactly how much they'd actually use. "So we're supposed to put this on, a couple of fingers..." Levi said and got on his knees, he began to unwrap Eren's wrist. "Let's see what this bad boy looks like now." Levi mumbled.

Eren watched with a soft hum and glanced at his tattoo when it was unwrapped, “She did a really good job… She was good at the straight lines…” He murmured to him, laying his head down with a small smile.

"If she wasn't we'd probably have to sue her." Levi said and laid the bandages on the coffee table. "Alright, time for lotion." He opened up the bottle and poured a bit onto his fingers and then took Eren's arm. "It does look very nice."

Eren smiled, “Yours does too you know. You got something all badass and I got a little heart.” He said with something that was almost a pout.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, it's important to you, just like mine is important to me. It's not even that 'badass'." Levi replied and began to rub the lotion into his skin. "She did do a very good job."

Eren closed his eyes, “It was weird though… Last time I went to get a tattoo everyone was like covered in them with black hair and stuff… But I don’t even think she had any… To be honest I was scared she was gonna mess up ‘cause she didn’t look like she fit the part.” He smiled and shook his head, “But she was nice and good at her job and really pretty and stuff too so it’s cool.”

"Stereotypes won't get you far kid." Levi said and raised Eren's wrist up a bit. "Try not to toss and turn. You'll fuck it up if you do. But you're done here, help me get mine on. Don't put too much, just a light coat." Levi said and got off his knees.

Eren nodded, “Alright.” He sat up and started to carefully take the plastic wrap off. Then he grabbed the lotion, carefully pouring just enough out so that he could start lightly rubbing it in along the skin of his tattoo with his finger tips.

Levi groaned. "I don't feel like standing, let's get back on the floor." He mumbled. 

Eren sighed and slid down onto the floor carefully, biting his lip, “Okay, okay, come on and let me finish lubing up your backside.” He said with a small giggle.

Levi turned around and narrowed his eyes. "I will slap you." He said before turning back around and slid down to his knees again. 

Eren pouted and started rubbing his back again with the lotion, “But if you slap me I’ll start crying…” He said softly with a little whine, nipping at Levi’s upper neck. “And it’d be mean.”

Levi jolted and turned his head, narrowing his eyes once again. "Eren..." He grumbled. "I will split you wide open on this couch, don't try me."

Eren almost shivered but smiled and returned to applying, moving his fingertips along his back gently to make sure he got all of it. “I’d try you but my ass already hurts… I’ll just have to try you tomorrow.” He said with a soft little laugh before he pulled his hands away, “Done~”

Levi stood and stretched. "I'm going to bed, do you have a guest room?" He asked and turned to face Eren as he spoke. 

Eren pouted, “You don’t wanna sleep with me?” He asked with a fake whimper, crawling around in front of him so that he could kiss him softly.

 

"I'm a restless sleeper after something like what happened the other day happens, I might hit you in the face." Levi lied and pushed a hand through his hair quickly and looked away. "So do you have a guest room?"

Eren hummed but he nodded, “Yeah, I do.” He said softly and kissed his cheek. He stood up slowly and carefully before he drug himself up the stairs, waving for Levi to follow. He had already gotten to the guest bedroom door that was right across from his room and he smiled, “I’ll see you in the morning, okay baby?”

Levi followed Eren up the stairs and to the guest bedroom. "Do you have a towel? I kinda need one for sleeping on." He said and reached up to scratch the back of his head awkwardly.

Eren kissed his head, “There’s a bathroom in there… Towels are under the sink…” He whispered, cupping his cheek before he kissed him softly, “I love you baby boy…If you need me I’ll be right across the hall, okay? And um…Thanks…for today…You really made me feel special and all…It was really sweet.” He said with a smile.

Levi bit his lip and groaned. "Why do you have to do this?" He asked. "Eren..." 

Eren pecked his lips again before he spoke, “Yeah?” He asked, leaning in to press their foreheads together.

"Nothing." He whispered and gave him a kiss. "Good night. Don't let Henry near your wrist. Okay?" Levi moved away from Eren and into the guest room and closed the door.

“I’ll see you in the morning!” He called before he ran off to his room and cuddled up with Henry, keeping his wrist from him the best he could before he fell asleep.

Levi found the towels in the bathroom and laid two out on the bed and crawled in. He laid on his back, not caring about his tattoo at the moment, knowing that there's probably going to be very permanent, very dark lines on the towels when he woke up the next morning.  
______________________________________________________________

A loud groan sounded from the guest room as Levi got up and felt his muscles tense, and sore. "Shit. Fucking is worse than being fucked." Levi turned around to see the towels, as he thought, with a rather dark outline of his tattoo. "It's a good thing he's rich, he's gonna need new towels." 

Levi made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and wake himself up fully before drying himself and leaving. He opened up the bedroom door slowly and carefully so as to not make a sound before he stepped out into the hall and across toward Eren's room. Levi opened the door slowly and peeked in, seeing Eren still asleep in bed he smiled and sighed. "Fucking dork..." He whispered, and stepped into Eren's room. "Eren." Levi whispered and shook him gently once he'd made it to the side of the bed. "Hey Eren." He said again.

Eren let out a soft little yawn that was hardly audible and almost sounded like a mewl before he slowly sat up with a wince. “Mmm?” He looked at Levi and smiled, “Hey angel…Good morning..,.” He wrapped his arms around his neck to give him a gentle kiss, “Are you here for morning sex or do you just want to cuddle with me?” His eyes were hardly even cracked open so it looked like a happy squint as he had a soft and stupid smile gracing his face.

Morning sex did not sound like a bad idea in Levi's opinion. He needed something to really wake him up so he shrugged and gave Eren another kiss. "Morning sex sounds great." He whispered. "Let me ride you." Levi said with a small smirk and pushed Eren back to the bed, crawling on top of him. "I'm sorry I didn't sleep with you last night. I just... Wanted to think."

Eren’s hands lightly traveled to Levi’s hips and he leaned up to peck his lips, “It’s okay…I missed the cuddles, but I don’t mind letting you have time away from me when you need it…” He punctuated his words with a nice squeeze to his hips. “And in a way, you can make up for it now if you want….” He whispered and winked.

Levi froze up and moved back off of Eren. "What? What did you say?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

Eren paused and tried to think of what he could’ve said wrong before he sat up. Once he had realized his mistake he bit his lip in a guilty way. “Oh, oh baby the last part, I didn’t actually mean like it was just a joke I was being lame and um hold on…” He looked down and scratched his neck to gather his words before he said something else on accident, “Like… I don’t expect you to um wait…Okay, okay, when I said make up for it I was joking ‘cause I don’t actually like… Like you don’t owe me because you wanted to sleep in the other room you know? You don’t owe me anything, you know that right? You don’t have to ever do anything you don’t wanna do like I’m not gonna force you and I don’t try to guilt you into things and um… I’m sorry.” He looked down now that he had realized, “Please don’t be mad at me.”

Levi already had scrambled off of the bed as quickly as possible before Eren could get the first sentence out. He eyed him with near terrified eyes and swallowed thickly and tried to listen to what Eren had to say. "I'm...I'm going to get my laptop from my house." Levi said quickly and stood and rushed out of the room, and down the stairs to grab his keys and shoes and get the hell out of that house. 

Eren’s eyes widened and he laid back down, covering his face with his hand. But he quickly sprang back up to run to the top of the stairs, “Levi!?! Levi wait please…” He called and tried to quickly run down the steps, “Don’t be mad!” He whined.

Levi ignored Eren and ran out to his car and jumped in, locking all of the doors and turning the car on and speeding off. 

Eren ran to the door and hit the doorway when he saw him speed off, “Shit!” He yelled and hugged the side of the doorway, pressing his forehead against it letting out a loud groan, “I scared away my baby…” He sighed loudly in thought.

After about fifteen minutes another car pulled up, in that car held the one and only Armin Arlert, Hollywood star, known for being in the best of the best movies and also known for being Eren's previous 'boy toy' while they worked on a movie together. 

Armin's driver opened his car door and out stepped Armin, going up to Eren's front door, satchel in hand, and ringing the doorbell twice. "Eren Jaeger you better answer." He grumbled.

Eren was quick to open the door in an excited and rushed manner thinking it was Levi, but when he saw Armin he sighed. “Hey, what’s up Armin?” He asked, leaning against the door frame. “Do you need something?”

Armin yanked a printed out page of an online tabloid out of his satchel and shoved it into Eren's face. "So this is why you haven't been answering my calls?" The guy already looked close to tears, just by showing Eren the page, a large blown up picture of Eren and Levi kissing on the beach and then a smaller article on the side and below. "How could you? You, you told me that nothing was going on Eren! Why did you lie to me?" If there's one thing that Armin couldn't handle, it was lying, especially about something this big, something that could define their careers and their lives.

Eren’s eyes widened and he snatched the page away from him to stare at it, “Shit…” He muttered and looked back up at him, “Look Armin, I’m sorry. I just, I knew you’d be upset if I told you and well when you asked it was kinda true that nothing was really going on…” He sighed, “Look, come inside and we can talk, okay?” He said in a soft voice. He knew he had to be gentle with Armin when he was like this, carefully he reached out to take his hand, “We should sit down and talk about things when we fight right? Remember how you used to tell me that all the time on the set when we were arguing, it’s just like that.” He stepped aside to allow him entrance, “You’ll come inside and talk to me, won’t you?” He asked. He didn’t want someone else rushing away and leaving things unfinished.

Armin took a deep shaky breath. "I don't want to come inside Eren. I want to know why the fuck you lied to me!" He shouted as tears began to stream down his face. "What did I do to you? I have tried to do everything right, for you! And then I don't even get to find out that you've practically dumped me for some writer, until it's in a fucking online tabloid! How do you think that makes me look? Eren!" Armin took a deep breath and wiped his tears. "I didn't even want to be in this stupid movie... I wasted nearly a year's worth of work, for what? For you to lie to me, and dump me, and for me to not find out until weeks, weeks after you've gone and completely dumped me. How am I supposed to feel about that Eren? What am I supposed to do, when you're out fucking around and I'm working day after fucking day to finally get your fucking attention. I don't want to do that anymore Eren."

Eren’s brow furrowed and he bit his lip, shaking his head. He quickly wrapped his arms around Armin’s waist and back, keeping him there since he was stronger than him. “I’m sorry…I am so so sorry Armin… But…I told you from the beginning to not take me seriously. I told you that…And…And I know I told you I loved you…And I do baby, I really really do… I love you so much and I hate to see you like this and I hate that it’s my fault….” Nuzzling his face into his hair, he took a deep breath. “Levi and me… Look…We fucked once and you know how I am, I wanted to keep it up, but not get serious. Well let’s just say a little bit after that something… awful happened to him. He needed comfort and I was there. He told me he loved me and I wasn’t going to push him away… He was so delicate…I didn’t even want to be with him Armin, I just thought he was hot…And…We got kind of close which doesn’t even matter right now because he stormed out this morning because I fucked up and-“ He took a gasp for air, a few tears rolling down his cheeks now. “I’m sorry for everything I did to you. It was a mistake. I’m sorry I never give you my attention and I’m sorry that I’ve been ignoring you and I’m sorry that I told such a fucking pathetic lie.” Now he had actually picked Armin up into his arms and backed up into the house before he shut the door. “But right now…You have all of my attention…” He whispered and let go of him so that he could cup his cheeks, “I love you so much Armin… I’m a piece of shit guy…I know… I know I don’t deserve you…Levi… I don’t deserve anybody…But at least accept the apology. You don’t have to forgive me, I don’t blame you if you want to fucking hit me because I will let you, but please know that I’m sorry that I hurt you…” He leaned forward and his lips gently pressed against Armin’s forehead.

Armin became a bit tense and sniffed and wiped his face. "I hate it when you do this to me." He whispered. "Why can't I hate you?" He asked and leaned up to kiss Eren softly. "You better not expect forgiveness so easily." Armin whispered and kissed Eren again, this time deepening it within seconds, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck, getting on his tippy toes in order to be a little bit more level with Eren.

Eren’s hands instantly went down to cup both of his ass cheeks so that he could boost him up and have Armin wrap his legs around his waist. That was when he pressed the small blonde against the door and kissed him back just as gently but deeply. When he pulled back he smiled, “I’m a whore…But I want you to remember that you’re the best… Out of everyone I have ever let into my bed you’re the only one… The only one who actually belongs there….” He whispered. “Tell me… Will you let me escort you up there now or do you want me to earn my forgiveness first…I understand if you don’t want to just jump into sex right after I’ve said sorry… Really I’d love to just sit down and hold you for awhile…Either works…”

"You can hold me after..." Armin whispered and kissed Eren again. "We haven't done it against the door in a while. Let's skip the bed, and stay here instead." He said and squeezed Eren gently between his legs. 

Eren grinned, “Alright my little angel…” He whispered and pressed him further up against the door, squeezing his ass and ravishing his pretty little neck.

“Take me… I’m yours.”   
__________________________________________________________________

Levi's car came to a stop in front of his house, he moved quickly, even though he needed a lot more time to think about what just happened, and why what Eren said triggered him. Levi took a deep breath as he opened up his front door and turned to close and lock it, he dropped his keys onto the small ledge and made his way upstairs to the study.

In the study there was a large man’s form waiting. One hand had a half emptied glass of wine and the other was scrolling through the writings on Levi’s laptop. Sharp, blue eyes were scanning the words on the screen and examining them thoroughly and minutely.

Levi opened the study door and immediately froze. His eyes widening and he swallowed thickly before speaking through clenched teeth. "What... The hell... Are you doing here?" Levi asked trying to keep himself calm, he moved his hand to his back pocket slowly, and cursed himself for leaving his cell phone back at Eren's place. 

Erwin stood, placing his wine glass down with a smile. “I’ve been hearing some things about you and I wanted to see what was going on and what was true. But really these writings are proof enough…You’ve gotten yourself a new little boy toy…” He said, grinning as he strode towards him and slid both big hands on his hips, squeezing harshly. “Eren Jaeger huh?”

Levi looked up at him and took a deep breath before responding. "No. I don't have anyone else. Let me go." He said calmly and his jaw tensed. 

Erwin raised an eyebrow, “Come on now, we both know that’s bullshit… There were pictures released yesterday of you two making out on the beach…” He shook his head, “I’ve been keeping up on the news on you lately… To be honest I’ve missed my little Levi…”

"We're divorced Erwin. I'm not yours anymore. Now let me go or I'll call the police. You're in direct violation of your restraining order."

Erwin pulled him closer and smiled, “You know me at this point don’t you Levi? If you think you’re going to have access to a phone while I’m here you’re wrong.” And with in the instant he had pushed Levi’s laptop to the side of the desk and slammed him on there, violently grabbing and getting between his legs.

Levi let out a scream and struggled to turn his body and get his legs closed. "Get the hell off of me!" He shouted and hit Erwin's chest. "Let me go!" 

“Shut up Levi… You’ve been through this before…You know what’s going to happen you little fucking whore…” He growled before he swiftly smacked him across his face. Then he grabbed the middle part of Levi’s shorts and tore through the fabric, pulling it apart until he could see and rip his underwear apart too. He knew how restless Levi was during this part but he ignored him until he was finished and could grab his wrists with one hand, squeezing them together tightly. “I hope he’s been giving it to you good lately, that’s all the prep you’re gonna get besides some lube.”

Levi squirmed and tried to pull his body away, and make it harder for Erwin to get to him. "Why are you doing this!?" He shouted and struggled against his grip. "Let me go! You're hurting me!"

“I told you Levi…I missed you…I could get any man in this world but I haven’t found one ass that compared to yours…” He whispered, licking his lips, “If you’d cooperate I wouldn’t have to be so rough…I’d even prep you and everything but I know how you are…Filthy whores love to fight…” He whispered, practically assaulting his necks with bites and nips.

Levi pushed a leg up from Erwin's side and held it between them, his foot at Erwin's crotch and his knee to his stomach. "Get off! Erwin stop!" Levi screamed as loud as he possibly could, trying to get someone to hear him, anyone to help him.

Erwin groaned and fell over onto him, biting into his neck as hard as he could until he drew blood and his own pain lessened. Then he pulled back and tore Levi off of the desk and threw him onto the floor. Then he was ontop of him and sat on the backs of his knees as he took his cock out, starting to lube himself off. “You better stay fucking still before you got your ass beat.”

Levi cried out before he reached back to check his tattoo, it burned like hell now and it was definitely bleeding, he felt the trickles of pus and blood from his wound and he thanked the gods that he wasn't on his back on this hard rough carpet. Levi made an effort to crawl away from Erwin, but the weight on his knees kept him still. "Please! Please don't do this Erwin! I'll pay you! I'll drop the l-lawsuit and ch-charges, Erwin please!" Levi tried to push himself off of the floor as much as possible but Erwin's entire weight on his legs made them feel like they were near broken, and that it'd be even worse if Levi struggled anymore. "Please." He begged.

Erwin raised an eyebrow, “Well your back is bleeding…” He said, examining it. “Nice tattoo by the way, but it’s kind of gross…” With a sigh Erwin hummed, “If I let you go you have to take yourself to the bathroom and clean up. I’ll be locking a securing all of the doors while you’re in there and any windows that I think you can fit through. We’re going to spend a little while together and we will be having sex at least once. If you do drop the charges and the lawsuit, I’ll even be gentle with you, how does that sound?”

Levi took a deep breath and turned his head. "I-I'll do anything. Just...just let me go. Please. You can have the house, I can live with my parents. Erwin please just let me out." Levi choked out, a lump forming in his throat and tears pouring down his face.

“You will clean yourself. We’re going to fuck. You won’t call the police. You won’t tell anyone. And you will not continue to press charges against me. I won’t hurt you if you cooperate, is that understood? I’ll also be following you around in the house to make sure you can’t leave while I’m not looking… Got it?” He actually started to put his cock away, “I don’t want to fuck you while your back is being gross so you got lucky. Otherwise I would’ve went at it.”

"Okay..." Levi said, admitting his defeat.

“Now now Levi, what do you say?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as he gave his ass a light slap.

Levi swallowed thickly and turned his head away so Erwin couldn't see his face. 

“Yes...Daddy.”  
________________________________________________________

It was soon that Erwin had allowed Levi up and helped him to the bathroom. He stood and leaned against the frame of the door, his eyes running along Levi’s body as he watched the smaller man clean himself up. “When did you get that sexy little tattoo? I like it…”

Levi ignored him and waited for the water in the shower to get to the right temperature for him to get in without practically dying from the pain that hot water would give to his back.

Erwin moved into the bathroom, sitting on the toilet seat with a hum. “I’m not going to do anything while we’re in here, can’t you talk to me? You always make things so awkward.” He sighed, leaning back. “Let’s talk about your new little boy toy then. Is it serious? Or are you just his sugar Daddy?” He asked with a large smirk.

"I'm not his sugar daddy. Shut up." Levi grumbled and adjusted his towel, trying to keep it up while he waited. "Damn water...fucking..." He took a deep breath and shook his head and stepped in after waiting a few more minutes to get it to the perfect lukewarm temperature.

“Oh a little defensive there. I just figured, he’s younger than you, and he’s pretty cute. He looks like the sugar baby type.” Erwin hummed, “So does that mean he’s your boyfriend? Or are you just fucking around and taking the little cutie nice places so you can get into his pants?”

"Shut up." Levi said again and closed the shower door, and took a seat before reaching over to grab his wash cloth and soap. 

Erwin sighed loudly, “You’re so irritating…” He grumbled and changed the topic, “You know I visited your parents yesterday before I came and stayed here. Your mom says she misses you and she wants to know when we’re going to get back together. She doesn’t think this little brunette is your type.”

"We're never getting back together, stop visiting my parents. How the hell did you get in here anyway? I changed every lock on the doors and windows."

“Like I said, I visited your parents and asked for the extra key.” He said with a smile. “I sat down with them, had tea, you know the usual. Your mother is such a sweetheart. But then I came here and you weren’t here so I waited all day yesterday for you to show up today…” He sighed softly, “So naturally I read some of your writings, went through your things, you know."

"Naturally my ass." Levi grumbled and shook his head as he continued cleaning himself, trying to rid his body of Erwin's smell, and fingerprints. "You have no right to be here, you have no right to go through my things. Why won't you just fucking leave?" Levi said after standing and opening the shower door to glare at Erwin. The air was beginning to look a bit foggy from the heat.

Erwin stood to reach over and cup Levi’s cheek, then he swooped down to give him a soft kiss. “I said I missed you…I’ve missed you and that perfect little round ass of yours… So I came to see you, you weren’t here, so I stayed. I’m not going to leave until I get what I came for and even then… There’s no guarantee I’ll leave you alone… It’s not even just the sex any more, I think I just miss having you around in general.” He whispered, licking his lips. “I think we should try to make things work again…”

"Things will never work between us again. Get out of my house." Levi spat in Erwin's face moved back quickly, slamming the shower door onto his hand. He took a deep breath and wiped his mouth. "Never touch me again!" He shouted.

Erwin groaned loudly and slammed the shower door back as he cradled his hand, “You little fucking bitch!” He yelled and with his other fist brought his hand upon his face as hard as he could. He practically jumped into the shower and shoved Levi against the wall with the unharmed hand wrapped around his neck, squeezing tightly, “When will you learn your fucking place?!” He growled, punctuating his sentence with a hard squeeze to his neck before he threw him down onto the ground. “Get fucking clean you disgusting little pig, because the minute you’re out of this shower I am going to destroy you.”

Levi's eyes widened and he clawed at Erwin's hand. "Y-You're a fucki-" Levi cut off once he was thrown to the floor and he held his throat with his one hand, and tried to catch his breath. "You f-fucking animal!" He shouted once he could breath again.

Erwin rolled his eyes and was shaking the hand that was hurt in the air to try and lessen the pain. “You know better than to even try something like that. We get a divorce and suddenly you throw away all of the obedience training I put you through.” He shook his head, “That’s something that will have to be fixed.”

"That wasn't fucking training! That was abuse! You have a fucking problem!" Levi shouted, he stood slowly his legs shaking. "Get out of my fucking house you bastard. Get out right now."

Erwin narrowed his eyes, “If it was abuse than you would’ve actually learned something from it.” He growled as he took a step closer to the shower again, “Just because you tell me to leave, doesn’t mean I will. Tell me Levi, why is it that only now that we’ve gotten into an argument you’ve gotten all bitchy but when I was holding you down with my dick lined up to your ass all you could do was beg for mercy… That’s pathetic.” He grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the shower before he bent him across the sink counter. “Are you going to start begging again now that I’m holding you down?” He asked, pulling Levi’s arms behind his back but this time was for some reason wary of the tattoo placement.

"Get off of me!" Levi squirmed and tried to jerk his body. "Let me go you fucking bastard!" Levi tried his hardest to break free, he connected his heel to Erwin's toes.

Erwin took a deep breath and smacked Levi’s ass as hard as he could, squeezing his wrists in the other. “I will destroy you…” He growled, biting fiercely at his ear. The free hand went down and he started to remove his pants and a moment later he was already lining his cock back up to Levi’s ass. “I was going to be gentle with you too until you wanted to fight."

Levi's back arched on instinct and he held in a scream, breathing heavily through his nose. He wasn't going to give Erwin the satisfaction of hearing him beg. "I hate you. You are a worthless, sorry excuse for a man." Levi growled out.

“I know that…” He whispered, “But you’re about to be a crying mess of a boy with a cock shoved up his ass.” And with that he thrusted into him without mercy, there wasn’t even a break between entrance and the quick, hard, destructive thrusts that came afterwards. “I’m going to fuck you until I see blood dripping down these thighs.”

Levi's eyes squeezed shut and his mouth dropped open in pained protest. "N-No!" He shouted. Levi squeezed Erwin tightly, trying to make it difficult for him to thrust. Levi felt tears roll down his cheeks, as Erwin fucked his still healing ass. "Let me g-gahh! No! H-hurts...shit shit-agh!"

Erwin groaned loudly, taking deep breaths, “Mm…I almost forgot just how great this ass was…” He whispered, “You’re taking it so well too…As expected of my personal little whore…” His thrusts went in deeper and he got rougher so that he could still thrust with ease. “Tell Daddy that you like it…”

"F-fuck you!" Levi shouted and his toes curled as he tried to hold in his screams and moans in pain.

A harsh smack was planted down on Levi’s left ass cheek, “Tell me you fucking love it!” He growled louder.

"No!" Levi shouted even louder and his stomach tightened and his body tensed with each thrust.

“I will tear you in fucking half if you don’t do what in the hell I’m telling you to do!” He smacked Levi upside his head and pumped his cock inside of him harder, “I will fucking destroy you.”

Levi cried out and his head connected with the pearl surface of the sink countertop. His vision went black for a near full minute, Levi counted hoping it'd numb his pain. His knuckles were white from the way his hands were balled into tight fists, his nails digging into his palms, causing him to bleed. He opted for silence, counting the seconds until it was over.

Erwin kept hitting him, thrusting into him, smacking his ass, digging his nails into his thighs, and doing everything he could do to try and provoke sounds from him. “Levi I swear to fucking god if you do not start cooperating..” He growled menacingly.

Levi's toes curled a bit more, he felt his body getting a lot weaker than it was before. He hoped it'd be over soon, but knowing Erwin he wouldn't end it until he was happy.

Erwin let out another growl and that was when he grabbed a fistful of Levi’s hair and pulled his head all the way back as hard as he could, “I can keep going like this for hours you know…. I will keep you in here all day and fuck you until no one else will even want to put their cock near your ass… I bet then even your little boy toy won’t want to fuck with you…” He whispered with an amused grin.

"Kill me." Levi said after Erwin finished speaking. He didn't want this anymore, and if that's what it took to get Erwin to leave him alone, then why not?

“I bet you wish I would…But no…That’d just make it harder to make you suffer…” He said in a soft tone, “Besides…I love you, remember?” His soon thrusts got considerably more reckless and he bit Levi’s ear.

Levi's eyes squeezed shut tightly and he swallowed. "I hope you die." He whispered. He opened up one of his hands and dug his nails into Erwin's cock at the base before it went inside again.

Erwin’s hand let go of Levi’s hair and then smacked his head as hard as he possibly could, then he took both of his wrists once more and fucked him harder, faster, as roughly as he could until his hot cum shot inside of him. He took a deep breath and pulled it out, watching as cum and blood started to trickle down Levi’s thighs. “That’s what you get.”

Levi's legs shook and buckled. He was unable to stand after such a brutal rape. He broke the promise he'd made to himself internally to not utter another word but he felt his strength disappear once he said a single word. "Shit."

Erwin cleaned himself off and pulled his pants back up and on before leaning down beside him, kissing his head. “Don’t you dare tell anyone about this…” He whispered, “Because I’ll know, and I’ll come back and do the same goddamn thing…You can’t hide from me….You will never be able to escape.”

"Let..." Levi stopped and coughed once then twice before continuing. "Let me go." He whispered. "Please. I won't tell." Levi knew it was a flat out lie but he'd do anything to get out of the bathroom and some where dry and safe. Eren's house. Levi thought and he looked up at Erwin. "I need something." He said quickly, some of his strength returning once he'd come up with an idea to try to get out of there.

“As long as you won’t tell, I think we’ll be at an agreement. What do you need?” He asked, cupping Levi’s cheek to look down at him, “If it’s some concealer I can drive you to the store to get some or whatever.”

"No...I need some very special things for my tattoo. I have to pick them up. I forgot them at...his house." He said, his voice dropping an octave lower.

Erwin raised an eyebrow, “I understand. I can drive you there. But Levi if you tell him you know what will happen so keep that in mind.”

"I know." Levi said and reached up slowly to pull himself up using the counter. "S-shit." His legs began to shake again, causing it to be very difficult for him to stand. "We have to go now." He said and looked into the mirror to see his face already red and bruising, something he'd seen a thousand times before.

Erwin rolled his eyes and scooped him up into his arms, “Come on then, hurry up.” He carried him downstairs and grabbed the keys out of the bowl by the door. Afterwards he laid Levi down in the backseat of the car, got in the front seat, and started backing out, “Tell me where the place is.”

Levi got on his knees and reached into the back of the car to get a pair of comfortable pants and underwear. He searched for his sneakers and once he found them he brought them up to his seat and then reached into the back again for a towel. "I can't believe you made me bleed." He muttered as he wiped his ass, then the thought of him and Eren fucking in this very backseat made him shiver.

Erwin sighed, “I’m sorry but you were just… You really get to me sometimes.” He said, “I mean really Levi you almost broke my hand with a shower door and spat on me…” Biting his lip he let out a hum, “Tonight I’ll stay over, we’ll have whatever you want for dinner and I’ll cook it for you and everything…” He said in a soft voice, “That is…As long as you don’t fight me anymore tonight….” He murmured, “Now tell me how in the hell I can get to this kids house.”

"Go to where those old ass stop lights, the ones that skip the fucking yellow light. Then past the first starbucks on your right, then make a left on the first dirt road into the woods." Levi said and laid down in the backseat, Eren's smell still on the cushions and he took a deep slow breath. "What does he wash his hair with..." He whispered. "So good..."

Erwin nodded and began driving, “What’re you murmuring about back there cutie? You almost look happy…” He said with a smile, looking through the mirror back at Levi.

Levi turned over, now facing backrest of the seats, ignoring Erwin's question.

Erwin sighed softly. He didn’t say another word until he had actually pulled into Eren’s driveway. “Levi, Levi we’re here. Go get the things you need.” He said, looking back at him to shake him gently.

Levi sat up quickly and forced himself not to wince. "Don't touch me." He said quickly without thought and slid out of the car to go to Eren's front door. He knocked on it and rang the doorbell, hoping he'd answer quickly. He was happy that Erwin decided not to go in with him.

Eren’s eyes had slowly flickered open at the sound of the doorbell and for a second he stared at the peaceful, small, sleeping form under him. He gave a small and fond smile, kissed the little blondes head, and then he got up to tuck him in. Afterwards he slid on his underwear again, then his tank top and tried to comb down his messy hair on the way to the door. When he answered his smile instantly turned into a brow furrowing frown, “Levi…” He whispered and bit his lip, “Baby, about before…” He started with the most worried face.

Levi shook his head and held up his hand. "We can't talk here. Can we just go inside? Please?" He asked and bit his lip, he hoped Eren wouldn't say anything about his bruising face.

Eren nodded and moved out of the way to allow Levi to come in before he shut the door, “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He asked, moving forward towards him. “Why couldn’t we talk outside?”

"Because he's here, just let's go upstairs. I don't want him to see anything. Okay?" Levi said and took Eren's hand and pulled him to the stairs.

Eren nodded and followed after him. At the top of the stairs he sighed, “Please tell me what’s going on… I’m really confused and you’re scaring me…"

"Eren, I can't tell you what happened exactly. But I can tell you that my ex is here and he's fucking insane. I only got permission to come here so I could get what I needed for my tattoo, and he won't leave even though he's in violation of his restraining order and really I just don't know what to do. Can you just...can you send the cops to my house after I leave. I'm taking my phone with me so please text me when you've called them. Okay? I really need your help Eren." Levi said quickly and took a deep breath afterward. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what to do. He won't let me go Eren...please."

Eren nodded, “It’s okay, I will, I understand…” He took him into his arms in a gentle hug, “I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I’m sorry I upset you and I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you… But I’m here now, and I can help…” He whispered and kissed his head, “Go get the tattoo stuff, and after you leave I’ll have the cops coming.”

"Thank you...so much Eren. I love you." He whispered and hugged him tightly. "Do you have any pain pills too? I really need some. It might not look like it but it really hurts to walk."

Eren nodded, “I got it, I got it.” He rushed off to the bathroom and came back with a bottle of pills and a bottle of water, “Here… The minute the cops get you out of there please….Please come back and let me know you’re okay.”

Levi nodded and kissed him softly. "Thanks." He took the pills and drank the water. "Where'd we leave the lotion?" He asked and looked around. "Downstairs right?"

“Um, yeah I think so…” He said, looking down and biting his lip. Then he sighed and looked up at him, “Come on, lets go get it.” He took Levi’s hand and led him downstairs then into the living room silently ignoring the clothes on the floor or Armin’s presence in general, he didn’t even glance in that direction as he made his way to the floor by the other couch to look for the lotion.

Levi paused. "So...you're not going to tell me who the naked guy is that's sleeping on your couch? Am I supposed to guess? Is that it? I can't believe you Eren." Levi said and shook his head. "I literally am gone for less than a five hours and you're already fucking some other guy? Seriously. I must be really stupid right?"

Eren looked down and practically hid himself as he searched for the bottle under the couch, “It was more of I honestly don’t know what to say to you right now but I don’t want to hide this from you….” He said in a soft voice with a sigh before he looked back at him over the shoulder, “And I mean, I know you think that he’s the ‘other guy’ but since I’m not going to lie to you right now well… You’re kinda the one…Who would be considered the other guy…Please don’t get loud and wake him up…We can talk about this calmly can’t we?”

Levi bit his lip. "So you let me give my heart and body to you right? So you wouldn't be lonely when this one couldn't be with you? Real fucking rich." Levi said. "We don't have to talk about this at all Eren. This..." He gestured to Armin and the clothes on the floor. "This speaks volumes." Levi grabbed the bottle of lotion that was still on the coffee table and ripped his necklace from his neck. "You don't have to call the cops Eren, it's obvious you like to see me suffer. Who would have thought that you'd actually be faithful. I shouldn't have believed such a sorry slut. Don't ever speak to me again. You made me think I'd never block you again. What a great lie." Levi made his way out of the room, grabbing his phone off of the small pillar and left the house. The door slamming loudly behind him.

Eren’s brow furrowed as he sat on the floor and stared blankly into space. He wanted to get up and yell and defend himself, for gods sake he knew he’d been trying to do what he thought was best in the situations he put himself in. But he knew he couldn’t do that, and he knew he couldn’t go after him now. Slowly, he crawled over to the couch where Armin was laying and began to shake him gently, he’d call the cops soon, he had to of course now that he heard the car driving off, but he figured he should do it when he figured they’d get there before the cops came to an empty home. So he continued to gently shake Armin and plant small kisses all over his face with the saddest look.

Armin sat up slowly and yawned. "Mm...hey." His brow furrowed when he saw the look on Eren's face. "What's wrong?"  
__________

Erwin was already driving Levi back home when he looked over at him with a hum. “You look upset. What happened in there?”

Levi shook his head and looked out the window, resting his chin on his hand. "Nothing important. Don't worry about it. I'm yours."

“Mmm…That is what I like to hear…” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.....our fingers slipped. Oop.
> 
> Nata: I have nothing to say about this either and I apologize. I am sorry.


	5. Carrying On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows how the two relationships are going after two weeks time. There are major differences, Levi's tattoo is fine. He hasn't spoken to Eren at all and neither of them have tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LATE AND I AM SORRY TO BE HONEST I BECAME BUSY WE BOTH DID AND AND I'M SORRY HINATA DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I'M POSTING THIS BUT HERE TAKE THEM.
> 
> Nata here and also hello you see if you read it yesterday there were a few errors, if you don't know already this is a RP we do on skype and transfer onto a word document and onto here. If it ever seems to skip or something like that, then it means we messed up so it's cool to tell us and if that's the case we'll fix it. Also this is shorter but after the last chapter we agreed to change our schedule to maybe every two weeks so we were going to take a week off, plan out the next section of the plot together, and then it'd be good and we'd write. We did all of that. Except the whole writing part. Sorry ;-;
> 
> I love you Nata <3

Days passed by quickly, after Levi left Eren hadn’t bothered to go into work once with the excuse that he needed a few mental health days. It had been two weeks and all he had done was lounge around the house with Armin lazily and he was okay with that. One morning after these two weeks Eren had just woken up. He was gently running his fingers along the small soft cheeks of the blonde beside him. “Armin…” He whispered in a gentle voice, kissing his forehead. “Wake up my dearest…” He began to kiss all over his face, touching every inch of it with his lips at least once.

Armin's nose scrunched up before he opened up his eyes and blinked lazily as he adjusted to the morning sun. "Hey..." He whispered and cleared his throat after hearing how raspy and disgusting his voice sounded. "What time is it?" Armin said with a small yawn.

“Mm, about ten thirty…” He whispered back, pressing their foreheads together with that soft smile. “You look so cute and peaceful when you’re asleep baby… Were you having nice dreams?” He asked, moving his arm to wrap it around his waist.

"I always am when I’m with you." Armin said and yawned again. "I should probably get up and make breakfast." Just as he said that, his stomach growled, Armin's face turned pink with embarrassment and he buried it into Eren's chest. "Sorry."

Eren rolled his eyes, “Don’t say sorry, it’s fine…” He kissed his head, “How about… You let me go make us some food…And you can go get the mail real quick… I’ll make the omelets you love so much~” He sang with a smile, hugging him close to his body.

"Deal, I should probably hurry, the mail is all the way at the end of your driveway." Armin squirmed out of Eren's arms and sat up and stretched, his back cracking some. "Mm...I love a good stretch." He leaned down and gave Eren a kiss on the cheek before sliding out of bed and finding a shirt and shorts from Eren's drawer. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow these. My clothes are all dirty."

Eren crawled out of bed with a soft yawn and nodded. He let himself stretch quickly, almost bending all the way back until he heard the pop. “Go ahead, you always look sexy in my clothes.” He said with a grin, smacking his ass gently. “Especially those shorts would look good on you…” He whispered but then he shook his head and snickered softly to himself.

Armin pulled the clothes on, trying to hide his smile and blush. "Eren...don't be so perverted." He almost whined and tugged the shirt over his head. "I should get a haircut." Armin said and twirled a lock around his finger before letting it drop and he began to walk out of the room. "I'm gonna go now." He said and made his way down the stairs and grabbed his shoes.

“Alright! When you come back inside you can come to the kitchen and love me.” He called out to him as he slid some cleaner boxers on before jogging downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast, “Go get that mail baby! Work it work it fierce!”

Armin paused in the middle of tying his shoe. "Eren, never ever say that ever again." He shook his head and tied his last knot before heading out the door.

Outside down their long driveway that went down the hill there were multiple vans parked just where the property ended. The second Armin was out the door there were bright flashes coming at him from different areas and angles, then there were people literally rushing out of the bushes with notepads, cameras, and everything trying to make their way to him until there was a young woman who ran up to him, a man with a camera behind her. She smiled widely, “Armin Arlert! Tell us, what’re you doing at Eren’s house this early in the morning? Are you two getting back together? Do you know anything about these pictures?” She held up the magazine articles of Eren and Levi and practically shoved them along with a microphone into Armin’s face.

Armin shielded his eyes quickly. "N-No comment!" He shouted and lost his footing and fell backward, he scrambled to get up and run back into the house.

The woman grabbed onto Armin’s arm, “What about Eren? Is he in there now?” She asked excitedly, pulling him back up and into view, “What is your current relationship status?"

Armin screamed and struggled against this woman's iron grip. "Let me go! This is assault!" He shouted. "Eren!"

Eren came to the door quickly to peer out before he sighed. Then he smiled and walked out, in his underwear, to look at the woman with a happy face. “Hey..I’m sorry to break up your little interview but he just came out here to get the mail, not for all of this.” He said and while they all snapped pictures he quickly picked Armin up into his arms, “If you talk to our managers though maybe we can work something out! But for now breakfast is ready so you know.” He waved at the woman quickly before walking inside and closing the door. He locked it and looked at Armin, “Are you alright?"

"No! That woman! She grabbed me, I swear if this bruises I'm filing a report against those people. They aren't even supposed to be on the property are they?" Armin asked and rubbed his arm gently, trying to ease the throbbing, and whined as it got worse. "She had a death grip on me Eren. I thought they were going to kill me if I didn't give them answers."

Eren almost smiled but kissed his head, “Shh shh, I know baby…” He went to sit down on the couch with Armin placed in his lap, “I wouldn’t let them kill you… Besides, it doesn’t matter if they’re on the property, I don’t mind… But if they hurt you again I will…” He wrapped his arms around his waist, “At least I’m here to save you. Shadis is going to be pissed at me for walking out in public in just my underwear though… He’ll put a death grip around my neck."

"I can bring my security guards. I don't have these problems when they're here. Do you want me to call them?" Armin asked and furrowed his brow.

Eren slid his hand up into his hair, “Mm, if it makes you feel safer you can, I don’t mind either way. I’m just concerned about you.” He whispered, nuzzling their foreheads together.

"I just don't want those stupid paparazzi to kill me or anything." Armin shrugged and gave Eren a kiss. "But thank you for saving me from those psychos."

“You’re welcome baby…I won’t ever let them kill you… I love my baby too much.” He smiled, “I’m gonna take care of you when you stay over here, don’t worry.”

Armin grinned and gave him another kiss. "I'll call my security guards. K?" He slid off of Eren's lap and went upstairs to get his phone.

Eren nodded, “Alright!” He called with a smile and got up to go start on breakfast, “Tell them to bring some bacon ‘cause I’m out!!”

"I will!" Armin called back and picked up his phone to call his guards.

_____________________________________________________________

Erwin was in the kitchen that morning bright and early, frying some eggs and humming softly. He had already gotten Levi up when he awoke so that Levi could go ahead and take his long, long, long, morning shower.

Levi made his way downstairs in one of Erwin's shirts since all of his shirts were too tight for him to wear with his tattoo. He had a towel around his neck, and was drying his hair with one end of it. "Erwin! Is breakfast almost done?" He called and sat down on the couch once there and turned on the tv.

Erwin smiled, “Yeah, I’ll bring it out to you in a second baby boy.” He called as he slid the eggs onto slices of bread that already had bacon on them. He walked into the living room and put Levi’s plate down in front of him, then sat down beside him with his own.

"I told you don't call me that Erwin..." Levi mumbled and reached forward for his plate. "I need syrup." He got up and left the room, going to the kitchen.

Erwin watched his ass as he left and hummed, “Mmm…. And you still haven’t given me a good reason to not call you that…. You’re mine now aren’t you?”

Levi shivered and went into the pantry to get the syrup, not responding to his question. He regretted saying the words two weeks ago and he hated every time Erwin brought it up again.

Erwin smiled and leaned back on the couch, starting to flip through the channels. He started to eat, “Did you find the syrup yet cutie wutie?~”

Levi rolled his eyes. "Now you're just being a condescending asshole." He said and got on his tippy toes to try to get the syrup. "Damn it...why the hell did he put it on the top shelf." Levi grumbled and jumped up to get the syrup. "Fuck. Erwin! Can you come here?"

Erwin smiled and came into the kitchen, reaching up to grab the syrup with a grin, “Mmm….” He looked down at him and handed him the bottle, “We’re gonna get you a step stool…” He whispered, kissing his head. Then he slid both hands down and squeezed his ass. “Remind me to do that later.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Or we could just keep the syrup on the middle shelf like it was before you came back." He grumbled and took the syrup from Erwin. Levi made his way back to the living room and sat down before pouring syrup all over his plate of food.

Erwin sighed and followed after him and sat back down, wrapping his arm around Levi’s shoulders. “Don’t be so spiteful, you know I love you but the third shelf is the easiest place for me to put it, it’s right there.”

"Or you could lean down less than a foot to put it on the middle shelf. It's not that hard Erwin." Levi replied and cut up his sausage and put a piece in his mouth. "At least you're still a good cook..." He mumbled. "I know why you put things on the top shelf though. You really enjoy seeing me struggle, and then grabbing my ass after you do get what I need. You should stop that."

Erwin leaved over and kissed his cheek, “Tell me why I should stop…” He whispered, sliding his hand over to squeeze his thigh, “I love touching your ass, it’s so soft and squishy…My Levi has the perfect little body…” He whispered, leaning over to kiss his neck.

Levi shivered and put a hand to Erwin's chest and pushed him back. "Stop it, we're still not on that level yet. I'm not your Levi."

Erwin let out a sigh and pulled back, “Who’s Levi are you then?” He raised an eyebrow and even pulled his hand off of his thigh politely to start eating his food.

Levi hesitated but shook his head. "I'm no one's Levi. Just stop touching me." He said and continued to eat his own food.

“Levi, I know I can be aggressive at times but you have to remember that I love you.” He said softly, looking over at him, “I want you to be mine again…Just like when we were married….” He whispered with a soft smile. “Please?”

Levi froze and set down his fork which still had food on it. "Aggressive? Is that all you're calling it? You are a fucking abuser! I don't even know why I allowed you back into my life! I could have called the fucking police on you when I was inside of Eren's house!" Levi shouted but then shrank back when he realized what he just said and how loud he'd said it.

Erwin raised an eyebrow and moved in closer to him, calmly he took his wrists, squeezing them in one hand. “I am trying. To be gentle with you but you are not helping.” He stated, glaring at him. “I want you. I need you. And I’m trying to give you time to be mine again but if you don’t start cooperating then I will take you back. I won’t show mercy like how I did last time…” He growled.

Levi took a deep breath. "Let me go." He said calmly and swallowed before trying to pull away from him.

Erwin held him in place, “I love you. And I’m trying to give you time. So stop being so difficult. You said we’re not on that level yet. I will wait, but if you’re going to be disrespectful Levi then I won’t.” He whispered, kissing his forehead before he let go of him.

Levi moved to the farthest side of the couch, away from Erwin and continued eating his food. "Don't hurt me and we'll be just fine." He said.

“I don’t want to hurt you… I really don’t…” He whispered, looking over at him. “Can’t you come over here and let me hold you? Just for a little while… Are we at that level yet?”

"I don't trust you Erwin. Let's just leave it at that." He replied and kept his eyes on the tv screen.

“I know that.” Erwin sighed and slowly scooted closer, wrapping his arm around his shoulder carefully, “I just want to sit like this and watch tv. Is that okay?”

Levi sighed and set his plate down before getting up. "I'm gonna go upstairs and write." He said and made his way to the staircase and then up them to the study, he locked the door and sat down at his desk.

Erwin sighed as loudly as he could, “You know what? Fine.” He muttered, “You can do whatever in the hell you want to do…” He took Levi’s plate and went to go slam it down into the sink. But after that, nothing was heard from Erwin, he was completely silent.

Levi rolled his eyes. "So fucking childish." He muttered and sat back to think about what the fuck he was going to write.

_______________________________________________________________

A few hours later Erwin had done every little thing he could that he knew would irritate Levi. On the large set of light switches he had all of them facing upwards except one. He opened chip bags from the bottom and left them on the counter. He had put green coasters in front of each seat on the kitchen table except one where it was red. He turned every vase in their home upside down except one. He had even literally taken dirt from outside to sprinkle it all over one half of their kitchen. One of the couch cushions was upside, down, everything was chaos, anarchy.

Levi opened up the study door and stretched. "Erwin! Have you made lunch? I'm starving..." He said as he yawned and came downstairs. He scratched his head and looked up once his feet hit the hardwood floor, he froze when he saw the mess. Levi didn't shout, he didn't say a word. He stepped further into the room and took a deep breath, trying to stop his heart from beating so fast, he felt as though he'd pass out just from the sight.

Erwin stepped into the room and leaned against the doorframe with a hum, “Are you alright Levi?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “You look troubled."

Levi looked at him, his face was red and there were tears in his eyes. "Y-You... You..." Levi's breath caught in his throat and he tried to breath again. "H-How-...?" Levi stepped back toward the steps, choosing to believe that this wasn't real, that his home wasn't in such a state, he refused.

Erwin almost felt bad when he saw his little tears and stepped forward, “You were upstairs for awhile…I had a lot of time since I was all alone and without my Levi time…” He said, sliding a hand forward onto his hip to squeeze it gently.

Levi shook his head slowly, his mouth open slightly his eyes wide. "N-No you didn't, you couldn't have done..." He looked past Erwin and saw the mess again. "No." He stepped back again and his heel hit the bottom step, making him fall back and onto the steps. "You wouldn't." He whispered.

Erwin hummed, “But I would baby… I didn’t have much else to do and you were too busy writing to spend time with me so…” He put a hand on his hip. “You don’t like the redecorating?”

Levi shook his head again and turned to get back to his feet and get back up the stairs and into the bathroom. He felt filthy, he didn't feel as though he belonged in his own home anymore.

Erwin watched him go with a sigh but a small grin since it worked. Then he started to clean everything up and readjust everything. He swept the house and re-flipped the light switch, he fixed everything for him. He even tried to make it as tidy and nice as he could now that he actually started to feel bad, sometimes he couldn’t stand to see Levi cry. But that was only occasionally, and this was one of those occasions.

Levi locked himself in the bathroom, pulled off his shirt, then stepped into the shower and turned it on before sitting down carefully and pulling his knees up to his chest, before he began to rock back and forth.

Erwin came knocking on the door once he was done cleaning and spoke in a gentle voice. “Levi my little angel? I cleaned up the house. Are you okay?”

Levi didn’t respond, seeing as he was still in shock and he still couldn’t fathom that Erwin could do such a thing to him, even though he knew Erwin and that he’d do anything to hurt him if he had to.

Erwin sighed, “I’m sorry.” He said, trying to open the door. “Please come open the door so you can see how clean the house is. It’s cleaner than before.”

Levi paused his slow rocking before he stood slowly to turn off the water before he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "I want you to leave." He said and put his hand on the doorknob. "Please leave my house."

Erwin gently put his hand on the door, “Now Levi, I know you must be upset… But I’m sorry…You know I don’t want to hurt you… I just… You’re really frustrating you know that… But you know I love you so much my darling… Please forgive me…” He whispered.

Levi took a deep breath. "Please leave. I don't want you here anymore. Get out."

Erwin sighed, “Please talk to me. I fixed everything and neatened everything just for you..."

"Get out!" Levi shouted. "I want you out of my house now!"

Erwin bit his lip and leaned against the door, “Come on baby…Please…”

"Go! If you don't leave I won't drop the charges!" He shouted. "Get out!"

“Levi!” He yelled and hit the door, “Open the goddamn door!”

"No! I said leave!" Levi hit the door and moved back before crossing his arms.

Erwin practically whipped his belt off and shoved the tongue into the hole before he broke the door open. He slammed it open and ran up to him, pushing him against the wall.

Levi's eyes widened and he let out a scream. "Let me go! Erwin!" He kicked at him and brought his knee up to try to get him in his crotch.

Erwin grabbed his knee as quickly as he could and growled at him, “I’m not playing with you anymore.” He grabbed his arms and held them behind his back, “On your knees. Now."

Levi squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head quickly. "Fuck off!" He shouted and spit in his face.

 

Erwin smacked him upside his head before he pushed him down and grabbed his hair, pulling his head all the way back, “Shut the fuck up.” He growled, using his free hand to unbutton his own pants and pull out his dick, pushing it up against his mouth. “Suck."

Levi pulled his head back as much as he could with Erwin's iron grip. "No!"

Erwin pulled his hair again and started pushing his cock against his lips, “Open your fucking mouth Levi.”

Levi pursed his lips and tried to turn his head. "Mmm!"

Erwin smacked his head again before he reestablished his strong grip on his hair, trying to force his dick between his lips.

Levi cried out in pain, and felt Erwin's cock in his mouth seconds later. "Ngh!" He reached up to grip Erwin's thighs tightly in his hands, digging his nails into them.

Erwin almost growled and thrusted deeply into his mouth and quickly started thrusting in and out. “Fuck…” He groaned.

Levi's gag reflex did what it did best and he began to tear up, and he even thought of vomiting on Erwin's dick but he knew it'd only make it worse so he swallowed it back down and shuddered.

Erwin kept moving his hips forward and was pulling his hair as hard as he could, “You have to be so fucking difficult don’t you Levi?” He hissed through his teeth, glaring down at him.

Levi bit down onto Erwin's cock and moved a hand up to dig his nails into his balls and tried to do it as hard as possible. "Ngh!"

Erwin quickly pulled his cock out of his mouth and pulled his head back, smacking him across the face. Then he pulled him up by his hair and grabbed hold of both of those soft ass cheeks, lifting him up. He pushed Levi’s small form against the wall and forced his legs around his waist, giving him a rough, lip bruising kiss before he thew Levi’s towel to the side and forced his cock up his ass. He worked his cock into him, pushing deeply without mercy as he thrusted as hard and fast as he could.

Levi's eyes screwed shut and he tightened around Erwin trying to make it difficult for him to thrust. His toes pointed and he arched his back. "A-Ah!" He began to pant and he turned his head. "Ngh! E-Erwin! Erwin please! It hurts!"

Erwin growled at him, “Shut up…You’re not going to get out of it this time Levi…” He squeezed his ass cheeks harder, “Besides, I bet you almost like being taken like this don’t you? Huh you little whore?"

Levi whimpered and his breath caught in his throat. "Ah f-fuck...fuck! Oh fuck...shit. Please, s-slow down, I c-ca-..." He bit down onto his finger and turned his head, his tears streaming down his face as he tried to silence his pained moans.

“I’m not.” He punctuated himself with an extra hard thrust, hips slamming against his ass loudly. “Going to slow down. You brought this on yourself and now you’re going to fucking deal with what you deserve.” He nipped harshly as his ear and bit down on the lobe.

Levi began to sob and he tried to choke them down but it was damn near impossible, he let his hand drop and he shook his head. "Please...please...D-Daddy. I can't take it. I-I'll be go-ah! Fuck, fuck Daddy...please. I'll be good! I promise! It hurts please."

Erwin’s spite almost wavered but he bit down a bit harder on his ear, “You’re going to fucking learn your lesson. You clearly need to be put in your place.” He whispered and slammed deeper into his ass.

"Please Daddy just m-make it feel g-good!" Levi's thighs were trembling around Erwin's waist, and he put his cheek onto Erwin's shoulder, his tears falling there. He reached up and pushed his fingers through Erwin's hair and gripped it tightly. "Ngh-ah! I pr-...-mise." He said again and tried to catch his breath. "I l-learned my lesson Daddy!"

Erwin instantly slowed down and gently tangled his fingers into Levi’s hair, “You want me to make it feel good?” He asked, starting to even be gentler, “Tell Daddy what you learned and Daddy’ll make his baby feel amazing…”

Levi's breathing slowed and he bit his lip. "I l-learned...mmm...I sh-should listen to Daddy...and...l-let Daddy t-touch me...mmm...Daddy...oh fuck just like that..." Levi tightened his grip around Erwin's waist and arched his back. "Oh...oh shit."

“Mmm, that’s right…” He whispered, licking his lips as he started to kiss and gently suck at his neck. “And tell me….Who do you belong to?” He glanced down at him and started to aim for his prostate.

"I belong...mm...ngh...to Daddy...oh fuck Daddy...keep going. Please." He arched his back a bit more and moaned louder. "A-ah! Shit r-right there! A-ah! Oh fuck just...j-just like that! Agh! M-More!"

Erwin smiled, “That’s my boy… Good little boys get treats…” He whispered, pushing hard against his prostate as his hand wandered to grip and stroke his cock.

Levi's eyes widened and his toes curled as he felt Erwin's cock slam against his prostate with each thrust. "O-Oh fuck Erwin! Shit! You're gonna make me c-cum!" Levi dragged his nails down Erwin's back and his body jerked slightly.

“Go ahead baby, go ahead and cum for me…” He whispered, leaning in to gently kiss him. “You’re being such a good boy….” His thrusts speeded up so that he could try and finish along with Levi.

Levi held onto Erwin tightly and soon felt the same fire in his belly that he knew all too well. He grabbed Erwin's hair once again and pulled harshly on it. "Shit, k-keep going I'm s-so close so fu-fucking cl-...mm shit."

Erwin groaned through grit teeth and smacked his ass as he pounded into him, “Fuck, you’re so fucking good Levi….You’re so good for Daddy…”

Levi bit down onto Erwin's shoulder to keep his slight scream muffled as he came, his cock twitching slightly as he came just about untouched. "Fuck...Daddy."

Erwin kissed his head as his thrusts grew more reckless, less coordinated. That was when his cum shot up into him and he let out the loudest groan, squeezing onto both of his ass cheeks hard enough to leave bruises. So after that, he kissed his cheek and smiled though he was panting softly, “I love you…”

Levi put his forehead onto Erwin's shoulder, trying to catch his own breath. He still didn't respond to Erwin's love.

Erwin carefully adjusted Levi in his hold and reached over with his hand to grab a rag that he dampened before he started to clean them both off. After that he whisked him off to the bedroom and laid him down, then wrapped an arm around his waist while nuzzling his face into his neck. “My perfect little baby…”

Levi came to his senses after about fifteen minutes of laying with Erwin. He sat up slowly and took a deep breath, pushing a hand through his hair. He looked down at the man beside him and bit his lip.

Erwin was laying down beside him peacefully and glanced up at him with a smile. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his waist before he kissed him deeply. “I love you Levi… I hope you know that…” He whispered and pecked his forehead. “Lay back down…You should rest… If you want a drink or anything just tell me and I’ll get it for you…”

Levi shook his head and slipped out of Erwin's arms, moving to the edge of the bed. "I'd rather you sleep downstairs tonight. Please just..."

Erwin looked at him but then nodded and ruffled his hair, “I think I understand… I can do that. Can I have just one kiss before I go?"

"Just stay in the guest room for a few days. Okay? You got what you wanted, I just need time."

Erwin nodded, “I get it, I get it.” He backed away from him and stood up, sliding some clean underwear on. “I’ll stay in the guest room and you can stay in here, okay? Do you still want me to cook for you or are you going to do that yourself?”

"You can." Levi said and looked at him for a second before turning his head again and gripping the bedsheets.

“I hope you sleep well. I’ll check on you in the morning. I’ll even go out and get some pancakes for you. Good night Levi.” He whispered, moving to the door and looking back at him. “Sweet dreams.”

Levi stood slowly after Erwin left and made his way to the dresser to get a fresh pair of underwear then crawl back into bed and curl up. "What am I doing to myself?” He whispered.

________________________________________________________________

Eren was on the couch with Armin watching some weird movie as they usually did at night, but Eren was more focused on hanging all over Armin than the movie. He was kissing all over the side of his face and his neck gently.

Armin struggled to pay attention to the movie. "Eren, c'mon. You promised you'd watch this with me, and I promised Shailene that I would watch it." 

Eren hummed, sliding his hand onto his chest, “I’m multitasking…” He whispered, trying to lean down and kiss on his collarbones, “I can still hear it, so I know what’s going on."

"Eren..." Armin whined and tried to push him off. "Stop it, this isn't fair." He squirmed and a small whimper slipped out.

“Why isn’t it fair?” He looked up at him, gently pinching one of his nipples, “I’m not even touching your butt or your dick or anything, I’m just playing…” He pouted.

"Mm...y-you're distracting me. Eren..." Armin jolted and bit his lip.

Eren grinned and sucked on the other nipple while he rubbed the first between his fingers. But after just a few, short moments of that he pulled away and kissed his head, “If you want me to stop then I guess I have to stop…” He said, scooting over into his own area.

Armin's face was officially flushed and it showed immensely. "Y-You can't start something, you won't finish." He said with small pants.

“I would finish but I don’t want to distract you from the movie…” He said softly with a teasing smile, “I’ll just sit here and keep my hands to myself until it’s over, don’t worry.”

Armin almost pouted but realized that it was himself who in fact told Eren to stop so he couldn't exactly go back on his word. He pushed his hands between his thighs to keep friction from his still clothed and slightly hard dick.

Eren didn’t lie either, he kept a smug look on his face throughout the rest of the movie and kept his hands to himself. He didn’t once move away from his little area or anything. He did nothing.

Armin was still squirming by the middle of the movie and he glanced over at Eren and worried his bottom lip. He moved to grab the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and pulled it over himself, it was only then that he moved a hand to his crotch and began to rub at his cock through his pants.

Eren absentmindedly and obliviously stared at the screen, narrowing his eyes at it now that he was actually paying his attention to the movie.

Armin threw a glance Eren's way and took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from moaning. He bit his lip and shivered. "Ngh..." His breathing becoming slightly labored.

Eren eventually glanced over at him once he noticed the change in his breathing and he raised an eyebrow, “Mm, cutie… You okay over there?” He asked, licking his lips as he noticed his cute little red face.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine." He said quickly and arched his back ever so slightly.

“Mhmm…” He scooted a little closer and smiled at him before he turned his attention back to the movie, “Your friend was really good in this….” He murmured.

"Yeah, she's really good at playing a cancer patient." Armin nodded and diverted his attention from Eren, trying to keep his eyes glued to the screen. By now he'd already taken his cock out and was slowly moving his hand over the throbbing muscle. He was surprised Eren hadn't noticed yet, or maybe he did and didn't want to say anything until Armin turned himself into a slut.

Eren nodded, “She is…” He leaned over to kiss his head with a little grin.

Armin bit his lip and took another deep breath, trying to control himself. "Did you like it?" He asked.

“Mm, it was pretty good.” He said, staring at the credits. “Next time we should watch one of your movies… I love to see your cute little self on the screen.”

"I hate watching myself..." Armin mumbled and gasped quietly before turning his head to grab the remote with his free hand.

Eren raised an eyebrow and smiled, looking over at him, “What’s wrong Armin?” He whispered in that smooth, low voice.

"Nothing...why?" Armin asked and he swallowed.

“Mm, no reason…” He whispered, licking his lips. “You just look a little…Flustered is all…” He nipped at his ear with a grin.

Armin jolted and bit his lip. "I'm just a little hot." He whispered.

“Ah, should I go turn the air conditioning up?” He asked, starting to get up..

"No!" Armin covered his mouth. "I mean. I mean no, you don't have to. It's not that hot, actually I'm really cold." Armin said and shifted beneath the blanket.

Eren licked his lips, “Alright then, maybe we should just get upstairs and get to bed… You might be coming down with something…”

Armin nodded. "I'll meet you up there. Just give me a minute, my uh legs fell asleep."

“I can carry you if you want baby boy…” He whispered, drawing closer to him.

"No, I'll be fine, just need a few minutes that's all. You can go on up and get ready for bed, I'll be there in a bit." Armin knew Eren would taunt him for months if he was the one who said to concentrate on the movie, yet he was also the one that ended up taking care of himself during said movie.

Eren nodded, “Alright baby. I’ll see you in a few…” He smiled before he ran upstairs, throwing his clothes off on the way up before he made it in and got into bed.

Armin took a deep breath and threw the blanket off of himself, finally able to go at it like he wanted to. "Shit." He let his head fall back and he arched his back. "Oh fuck, Eren..." He moaned out and bit his lip.

Eren had hardly heard the noise but almost ignored it. He knew exactly what was going down and he refused to go down there until Armin was moaning like a whore.

Armin gripped the couch cushions and his toes curled as he let himself come undone by his own hand. He pushed his pants down a bit further and pushed a single finger into his hole. "Ngh! Ah shit..."

Eren waited patiently for his time, sitting in bed silently as he listened out for Armin, rubbing his cock through his underwear.

Armin got on his knees and put his face into the couch armrest and pushed two fingers into his ass. "Ah! Oh fuck shit Eren just like that...oh fuck, fuck yeah oh shit...shit."  
Eren licked his lips and grinned, slowly making his way down the stairs. Then he peered down at Armin, shivering at the sight. “Armin….” He called softly.

Armin moved his hands faster and arched his back. "Oh fuck I'm gonna cum...oh shit."

Eren made his way down towards him and with a smile took both of his wrists, “Don’t cum yet.” He smirked and looked down at him, pulling his hands away from his body, “You can’t get me all worked up and not let me make you cum. You shouldn’t have to do it by yourself…”

"G-Get you worked up?" Armin asked breathlessly, obviously never realizing that Eren had been watching him near the entire time. "I n-need to cum. Please."

Eren shook his head, “Nope.” He popped the p. “Not yet.” He swooped down to give him a kiss before he sat down beside him. He took Armin’s hands and placed them down on Eren’s crotch, “I wanna get off with you…”  
Armin groaned and moved to get his mouth to Eren's covered cock and began to mouth at it messily. Making loud wet noises each time.

Eren groaned in surprise, taking Armin’s blonde locks between his fingers he let out a deep breath through his teeth, “Shit…”

Armin looked at him with lusty eyes and he reached up to tug at Eren's underwear. "Mhm..."

Eren pressed up against the heat of his mouth and licked his lips, “Oh Armin… You’re so fucking sexy…”

Armin pulled Eren's underwear down slowly and teased his cock by blowing on it gently.

Eren shivered and arched his back, “Don’t tease baby, come on…"

Armin looked up at him again and smirked. "You're the one that stopped me from cumming. I think you deserve some teasing." He whispered and kissed the head of Eren's cock gently. "You want my mouth on this thick cock of yours don't you?" He asked.

Eren nodded, “Yes… God Armin please… I want you to suck my cock…” He whispered, biting his lip and trying to press his cock against his lips just gently and impatiently.

"Beg for it." Armin whispered and kissed his cock again. "Mm..."

Eren groaned, “Baby please suck my cock… I’ll do anything you want, I’ll let you cum but please do this for me baby…” He whispered frantically.

Armin smirked. "Anything? Anything at all?"

Eren nodded and bit his lip, “Yes anything … Whatever you want.”

"You're so cute when you beg. Turn around, get on all fours." Armin said and moved away from him.

Eren slowly turned away from him and slid into the position, looking back at him, “What now?”

Armin moved forward and quickly without warning began to lap at Eren's hole, pushing his tongue against it mercilessly.

Eren almost screamed in surprise at the sensation, jolting forward as he gripped the couch, “A-Armin!… Jesus Christ..” He muttered breathlessly.

Armin closed his eyes and pushed Eren's asscheeks further apart and found a way to push his tongue inside of Eren. He looked up at the way Eren's back arched and he grinned as he began to tongue fuck his lover.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and allowed his upper body to crash down onto the surface of the cushions so that he could hide his face within them as he let out whorish moans. “A-ah! Armin.. Armin baby god I love it….” He gasped, biting down on the fabric.

Armin pulled his tongue away from Eren's hole and licked his lips. "You sound like such a slut. You have some nerve talking about me Eren." He said and teased his hole with a finger. "Do you want more?"

Eren nodded with a little whimper, “Yes… Baby please…” He whispered, wiggling his butt in front of his face just slightly.

"Use my name. I'm not your baby tonight." Armin whispered and pushed two fingers inside of Eren without warning and began to thrust them in and out quickly.

“Armin!” He practically screamed, throwing his head back while his back arched, “God that feels so good… Keep it up just like that Armin please…”

Armin pushed the fingers deeper and searched for Eren's prostate. "Keep begging and I'll hit your sweet spot just for you baby." Armin said and leaned over to give his lower back a kiss.

“Oh yes! Please please…You do it so good…” He whispered, licking lips, “God I want you to destroy me!” He moaned, pressing his ass back onto his fingers.

Armin pulled his fingers back to the tips, once he grazed the bundle of nerves he was looking for. "Such a whore..." He whispered.

Eren let out the loudest gasp and then the whiniest whimper when he tried to push back onto his fingers again. “Armin…” He pouted back at him, “Don’t stop…”

Armin pushed his fingers a bit deeper then curled them. "Don't stop? Keep begging, I know you've got more than that."

Eren’s eyes almost rolled back into his head as he gasped again, then he started letting out soft pants, “Please Armin please, shove your fucking fingers into me as hard as you can…” He whimpered, licking his lips.

Armin shook his head and pulled his fingers out. "I don't think so. Get upstairs, we've got some work to do. Ordering me around is something we'll have to stop right now. You’re mine tonight."

Eren looked down with a loud whine as he slowly got up and drug himself upstairs to the bedroom. Then he flopped down onto the bed on his stomach so that maybe Armin wouldn’t see if he just stroked his cock casually.

Armin followed him up the stairs and into the bedroom. "You better not touch yourself. I'll tie you up." Armin said and got on top of Eren and began to grind his cock against Eren and between his ass cheeks."

Eren whimpered and held both of his hands out in front of him, trying to grind his ass back against him, “Okay.” He whispered with a little nod, licking his lips.

"Keep moaning like that. You sound so filthy." Armin almost growled into Eren's ear and reached over into the nightstand for condoms and lube. "You want my cock?"

Eren shivered before he nodded, “Y-yes…C-Can I have it?” He moaned softly, lidding his eyes before looking back at him, “Pl…Please?”

Armin opened a condom and slid it onto his cock. "Keep begging like that. Just like that Eren. You'll get what you want."

Eren whimpered again and wiggled his ass, “Please give it to me… I w-want it… So, dear god, so bad…” He gave him the most desperate look.

Armin grabbed Eren's hips and forced him up and on his knees. "This will be the first time I fuck you Eren. Are you excited?"

Eren nodded quickly, “Yes….” He whispered, pressing his ass against his cock before rolling his hips into Armin’s. “Please don’t make me wait too long."

Armin squirted a few pumps of lube into his hand before moving them along his cock and then squirting some directly onto Eren's asshole, rubbing it gently. "Relax." He said before pushing the tip of his cock into Eren's hole.

Eren licked his lips and twisted the sheets in his fists, biting down on his lip as hard as he could while his back arched. “Jesus Christ…” He gasped, doing his best not to tense up or make things harder for him.

Armin groaned and pushed a bit deeper, a satisfying popping feeling once he'd gotten the head inside.

Eren whimpered as he got himself adjusted which didn’t take long. Afterwards he licked his lips and hid his face in the sheets, “I-I…Ahm… I want more…” He whispered in the softest voice.

Armin paused and leaned over Eren to kiss his nape gently before he pushed the rest of his cock into Eren. "Shit..."

“F-fuck!” He moaned, shivering once it was all the way in. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip, “God…Armin….”

Armin hugged Eren's body to him and began to thrust. "You're so sexy." He whispered.

Eren’s back arched, “Mmm…B-Baby… Don’t stop…” He moaned in a soft tone, licking his lips.

Armin kissed his shoulder before pushing him down onto the bed again and holding Eren down with one hand by the middle of his back as he sped up his thrusts.

Eren spread his legs as far as he could and smacked his hips back against Armin’s thrusts, “Oh yes, baby it’s so good!” He moaned, biting his lip. “Please, go faster please.”

“Keep begging, scream for me Eren.” Armin groaned and forced his cock deeper and changed the angle, his cock brushing against his prostate.

Eren gasped loudly and threw his head back with his eyes squeezed shut as he let out the loudest scream of pleasure, “God, right there! Right there!”

Armin held Eren's hips and sped up his thrusts, making sure to slam into his prostate with each and every thrust. "Fuck I'm gonna cum." He groaned and leaned over Eren a bit more.

Eren was gasping with almost every thrust as his thighs began to shake. “P-Please baby, please faster!!” He cried, fisting his fingers into the sheets. Small little tears were running down his red cheeks and passed his bruised lips while he slammed his hips back against him, “I-I ah- ah god!”

Armin's thrusts became a bit reckless and he arched his back as he felt his own climax hit. "A-ah!" He cried and moved forward a bit more. "Mm..."

Eren screamed and threw his head back as he came across the sheets and his own stomach. Then he allowed his body to relax, still shivering with pleasure and taking deep pants, “Armin…” He almost whimpered in the sorest voice as he closed his eyes, falling flat on the bed.

Armin pulled out slowly and groaned. "Shit I'm gonna pass out." He crawled to Eren's side and fell onto his back. "Jesus christ."

Eren smiled, carefully reaching out to wrap an arm around him lazily. “Don’t pass out…Cover me up first…” He whispered softly, nuzzling his face into Armin’s shoulder.

Armin reached over and pulled the covers up for Eren and rolled over. "I should top more often... That was fun." He mumbled.

Eren laughed softly, “Mm, you did good…” He whispered, kissing at his shoulder blade gently, “And you liked it too huh?” He asked, glancing at him with a grin.

"You have a really tight ass..." Armin said and giggled before turning over to face Eren. "I love you." He whispered and moved closer, nuzzling into Eren's chest.

Eren wrapped an arm around him to keep him close, “I love you too cutie.” He whispered, kissing his head. He closed his eyes again and hummed, “What do you have to do tomorrow?"

"I think it's a fan meeting or something. Photobooth and all that." Armin said and closed his eyes. "Why?"

Eren hummed, “Well I thought if you were busy then I should go to work… It’s been like two weeks and lord knows he’s gonna beat my ass for it.”

"Yeah, you might want to go. I could drive you if you want."

Eren nodded, “That sounds nice.” He whispered, cuddling up to him.

Armin nodded and kissed Eren's chest. "Get some sleep." He whispered.

Eren smiled, “Okay. Sweet dreams.” He whispered back before he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a bit of a delay even though I'm free for a week, I can barely type because my right hand has stitches and it took me forever to type right, you guys just won't know cause I fixed it until I got it right xD I know it's been awhile but here it is, in the flesh. I know it's not much but it's what we ended with and meant to post at our due time but never got around to it. We love all of the people that are reading :33 So hereee


	6. In Due Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we've taken a large timeskip. It's two years later and the boys have finished that song that we all probably forgot about and they won song of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry in advance for the awkward and large major timeskip...
> 
> Nata: Really this entire chapter is weird, excuse us please because we have been struggling.

Eren had been lying across the couch, flipping through all of the most popular celebrity coverage channels. He didn’t really do this often but every now and then he liked to check through it before work. He yawned, he had only woken up maybe ten minutes ago and came down here and he was definitely still tired. Eventually he landed on a channel that had a picture of Levi up on it as it spoke about his book signing today at nine, Eren thought about going, trying to talk to him, but he knew it wouldn’t work out, so he kept flipping. That was when his phone rang from the table on the other side of the couch. He groaned loudly and rolled over to the other side of the couch to grab the phone and answer, “Hello?” He yawned.

Farlan's cheery voice came over the line and he turned down the music he had going on in his car. "Hey Eren! Are you going to your midget boyfriend's book signing? You guys would get amaze-balls publicity and it'd be really adorable." Obviously Farlan hadn't heard anything about Armin and Eren getting back together, or about the fact that Eren is a cheating and lying bastard that broke the novelist's heart.

Eren paused for a second in thought and then sighed with a pout, “He’s not my boyfriend anymore. Now I’m with little Armin again… But like for real this time, like not just for the sex anymore.” He said softly, “Me and Levi had…. Well… It was complicated…” He murmured, rubbing his eyes, “But I’m pretty sure he hates me… I’m not totally sure but it’s what makes sense..."

Farlan paused and sounded a bit worried. "What did you do to him? You guys were like all over the tabloids and everything. The paparazzi would not stay off of you."

“Well…” Eren bit his lip but he knew it was Farlan and he could tell Farlan anything, they’d been friends for two years ever since they worked together on his album. “Well when me and him got together me and Armin still had a thing…” He took a deep breath, “And I just… I don’t know… Me and Levi ended up intimate but then one day Levi got mad and just left and then Armin came home and we fucked and then Levi came back and I didn’t want to hide it from him and-“ He paused, feeling his eyes starting to water, “… He left. He hasn’t talked to me since and it’s like…” He paused again to wipe his eyes, “I’ve been really stressed about it… But I can’t really tell Armin that… And I can’t get in contact with Levi so I can’t tell him that I loved him and it’s really complicated.”

Farlan sighed. "I've been friends with Levi for a long time Eren. If you want I could talk to him for you. Just ask how everything's going. I'm here for the both of you ya know."

“Really? You mean it? Oh Farlan please… He has the thing today, you can go to that and ask about me…” He said softly, biting his lip. “That’s be amazing…”

Farlan rolled his eyes. "If I help you do this, you have to promise that you won't hurt him again."

“I didn’t mean to hurt him in the first place…” He whined, “But alright, I promise. You just gotta tell me what he says about me…”

"I will, I will. Just relax I'll call you when I'm done." Farlan hung up the phone and made a quick U-Turn and started to drive to Levi's book signing.

Soon enough, Farlan was there in the bookstore. He looked around for Levi and quickly spotted the long line that lead to his little booth. He almost considered skipping the entire line but instead decided that it’d be best if he just waited. So, after about an hour the line cleared up and he approached Levi with a smile, “Heyo Raven, what’s up?”

Levi looked up. "Farlan? Jesus it's been almost a year!" He stood and came around the booth to give him a big hug. "How've you been?"

“I’ve been good!” Farlan laughed, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. “Look, I heard you were having a signing and thought it’d be nice to catch up… There’s a little cafe near by..."

Levi smiled. "Of course! Once I get a break we can go over to the café and catch up."

“Alright, sounds amazing. I’ve really missed you.” He pulled away to ruffle his hair.

Levi fixed his hair and rolled his eyes. "Don't mess with my hair." He said and sat back down. "Now get out of line so they don't start a mob."

Farlan laughed softly then grinned, “Alright kiddo, meet me down the street once you finish up here alright? Just text me.” He stepped out of line and began to walk off with a wave, “Bye!”

Levi continued his signing, noticing how the books were awkwardly gross and he really just wanted to get out of there and get something to eat with Farlan.

After a few more signing’s Levi’s phone started buzzing in his pocket as Erwin was calling to check up on him, just like he did almost every hour of every day.

Levi held up a finger to tell the next woman that she'd have to wait a second. He picked up his phone. "Hello?"

Erwin’s deep voice rang through Levi’s ear, “Are you almost done yet? I want you to come home soon… I miss that sweet ass of yours.”

"I'm not done yet, there's a line around the block." Levi chose not to tell Erwin that Farlan had come to see him, knowing the way he is.

Erwin let out a sigh, “Damn it Levi… Alright, alright… I want a text message the minute you’re done.” He stated.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He hung up and put the phone on silent before continuing his book signing.

After a few more hours Farlan had joined up with Levi and they got to the cafe. Farlan told Levi a few things about his girlfriend, how she was doing, then prompted to know about how Levi’s life was going as they both sipped from their coffee. “I heard about you and that cute little Eren kid, how did that go?” He asked with a grin.

Levi paused and set his coffee down. "Didn't end well." He said and rested his chin in his hand.

Farlan raised an eyebrow, “Really?” He asked, biting his lip. He had to act like he didn’t already know. “Tell me what happened Levi, I’m here for you."

Levi sighed. "He's just a lying and cheating bastard that doesn't give a shit about anyone's feelings but his own." He shrugged and sipped his coffee. "It's sad how idiotic he can actually be."

“That bad huh? I’m sorry about that Levi… But hey, you can tell me about all the stupid, idiotic stuff he did can’t you? The tabloids don’t cover everything, they don’t even know that you’re apart."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Honestly I don't know what else to say about him. It'd been a while since I'd been with someone after Erwin... I just... I can't believe he'd do something like that. But then again I probably can... He's just a kid what would he know right?"

“Well you’re right… Kids aren’t really the best romantic partners for people our age….” He said softly, giving Levi a look of sympathy. “I think a lot of them just don’t understand the consequences of their actions, you know?”

Levi nodded. "Yeah... But Erwin and I are kinda back together. He showed up the day that I broke up with Eren. Hell I was scared out of my fucking mind. But what else am I supposed to do? He won't leave..."

Farlan’s eyes widened, “Levi… You know you can’t stay with him, he’s crazy! How long as he been there? I’m calling the cops.” He was already pulling out his phone.

Levi grabbed Farlan's hand. "Farlan. Calm down, don't do anything right now. It's honestly not as bad as it was before. I swear."

Farlan glared at Levi quickly but then let out a sigh. “Is he hitting you? Has he been forcing you into bed again because I swear this time I will kick his ass.”

Levi paused. "Farlan... Please don't worry about it. He doesn't... Well he doesn't do it as much anymore."

Farlan looked at him and bit his lip, “Levi…” He whispered, reaching over to take his hand, “I won’t do it if you don’t want me to but I mean…” He didn’t want Levi to be mad at him, he loved Levi too much and he couldn’t do that to him.

Levi sighed. "When I need the police... I'll tell you. Alright?"

“…Okay, alright.” Farlan nodded, “I’m just.. I’m always worried about you… I’m sick of people hurting you Levi."

Levi sighed. "I...I know." He noticed his phone light up and he turned it over to ignore it. "He's always checking up on me..."

“… Are you sure you don’t need help?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. “If you do you can tell me, I will help in anyway that I can..."

"If it gets too bad I'll call you. He would kill me if I called the police."

Farlan nodded, “Alright… I’m just making sure.” He smiled at him, “It’s really nice talking to you again… I’ve missed you.”

Levi leaned on the table. "I've missed you too..."

“We’re still best friends forever though right?” He asked with a large grin.

"Of course." Levi nodded.

“Good!” He giggled, “I’m gonna text you later okay? I gotta get going.” Farlan stood and started collecting his things.

Levi stood as well. "I've gotta get back to signing disgusting cum covered books." He said and shivered. "Honestly do these people have no shame?" He rolled his eyes and gave Farlan a hug. "I'll see you later."

Farlan hugged him tightly, “Later kiddo.” He pulled away and waved as he made his way to his car. Immediately after entry he called Eren, he didn’t want to see his face when he told him the little things that Levi said about him, he wouldn’t be able to deal with it.

Eren answered with a smile, “Farlan? Well, what did he say about me? It wasn’t too bad was it?"

Farlan sighed. "He seems to really hate you..."

Eren paused and bit his lip, “Hate me? Like… Actually hate me? But why?! He hardly even gave me a chance to explain!”

"Eren. You cheated on him and you lied to him. Come on you can't expect him to want to hear what you have to say. He'd think you'd lie again."

There was a pause and rustling about on Eren’s side of the line as he moved outside and into the car so that Armin wouldn’t be able to hear him. “I wouldn’t lie… Farlan I swear I thought I loved him but there was no way I could end it with Armin like that… I love Armin so so much…”

"You should figure out who you love more before you try to talk to Levi again. He doesn't trust you Eren." Farlan said and pulled into his own driveway. "Oh and Eren, he's back with his ex. He won't let me call the police either. It'd be best if you tried to help him now before he gets hurt too badly again."

“I know he’s with his ex… He came over to my house to get his things before he found out about Armin and he told me about Erwin but I just… He doesn’t want me to call the cops… I can't.."

"Eren, if you love him you better show it before it's too late. Look I'm gonna go take a shower now I'll text you later."

“…Okay.” Eren took a deep breath and hung up the phone. That was when he went inside, then upstairs to get into bed beside Armin, pulling him in close. He nuzzled his face into those soft blonde locks and inhaled, smelling the sweet shampoo that Armin used. He smiled and closed his eyes, gently stroking Armin’s side.

Armin shifted in his sleep then blinked a few times after he woke himself up. "Mm... Eren...?"

Eren smiled and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, “I love you Armin…” He whispered in a happy tone. “And I’m gonna love you forever…”

Armin smiled and kissed Eren's cheek. "I love you too."

Eren nuzzled his face back into his hair, inhaling again softly. “Mm… You smell really good…” He said with a little laugh, “And your hair is so soft…” His hands trailed along his sides, “And your skin is so smooth and you’re so perfect.”

Armin giggled. "What's all this love for?" He asked.

“Well… I guess you can say it’s to remind you and me that you’re amazing… The best I’m ever going to get…” He whispered and his fingers traced circles onto his soft, plush skin.

Armin smiled and kissed Eren gently. "You're the sweetest Eren."

Eren smiled back at him, “Mm, thanks… I just want to make sure you know baby… That you’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

"You're the best boyfriend I've ever had too."

Eren pecked those soft lips once more, “Mmm… Good… We’re gonna be together forever I swear.” He whispered.

Armin nodded. "Of course, together forever." He smiled then gave Eren a kiss.

————————————————

It was about two and a half years later when Eren and Armin were getting ready in their fancy clothes. Last year Eren and Levi’s lawyers worked out a system where Levi wrote him the song as he was supposed to and mailed it to Eren, then Eren sang it on his next album. The song was a total hit and all over the country within little time of its release, and now finally he and Levi had been nominated for an award just for their song. Eren himself had been nominated for two more of his own awards and he was the most excited person ever on the inside. He had to look nice and so did Armin, they were going together and wanted to compliment each other nicely with their looks. Eren was dressed in his black suit with his dark green tie and he looked over at Armin with a smile as he fluffed up his hair in the mirror, “Do you think I look good?”

Armin came out of the bathroom and fixed his bow tie. "Of course you do. You always look good." He pulled his hair back into a ponytail then pulled the cuffs of his shirt a bit further down. "Your tie is a bit crooked though." Armin said and moved in front of Eren to fix it. "There." He smiled. "I'm so proud of you right now Eren." He kissed him on the cheek. "Billboard Music Awards here we come." He took Eren's hand and pulled him out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "Oh our limo's here." He giggled.

Eren smiled at him and kissed Armin’s head gently, “Mm, come on, I don’t want to be too late. Only fashionably late.” He said, pulling Armin out of the house by his hands and running off, giggling happily towards the limo. When he got in he seemed ecstatic, “I really hope I won it, I’ve never gotten an award before!” He said with a big smile, he seemed to almost bounce with excitement.

"You deserve it. You're an amazing singer. If you didn't win it'd be a rigged show." Armin said and leaned against him with a small smile. "I'm so excited for you."

Eren wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “Thanks… It means a lot to me that you wanted to come and you got all dressed up and everything… You really are the greatest boyfriend ever…”

Armin giggled and kissed him. "Why wouldn't I come? My boyfriend is nominated for best song of the year, best male singer, and best male video! Of course I'd come."

“Yeah but you have like three awards for your movies… I really wanna be like you, this is my first and then I can get a lot more until we’re even!”

"Eren awards don't exactly define your standing in our relationship." Armin said and reached for a bottle of water in the small fridge.

“I know that but I think you’re cool… With your awards and stuff. ‘Cause you’re really talented and you really deserve them.” He said with a smile, leaning over to peck his lips gently, leaning back against the smooth leather seats.

Armin smiled and kissed him. "Well thank you baby." He sipped his water then leaned back and closed his eyes.

Eren slid a hand onto Armin’s thigh, “I love you Armin.” He said as he rested his head on Armin’s shoulder.

"I love you too Eren."

Eren squeezed Armin’s thigh gently and let out a huff, closing his eyes. “Wake me up when we’re there..."

Armin nodded but didn't say a word. He just played with Eren's hair gently.

—————————

Levi looked out the window as cars passed their limo. "We're almost there..." He said and ran a hand through his hair. "This is so stressful..."

Erwin looked over at him with a sigh, “It’s going to be fine… I’ll keep you as far away from him as possible.”

Levi glanced at him. "It's not about him Erwin. Jesus you can never get over that can you?"

“I won’t get over it until he moves to another country….” He growled, “But… If you’re worried about anything else you can tell me about it, don’t worry.” He slid over to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

Levi shifted uncomfortably and continued to look out the window. "I'm not in the mood right now Erwin..."

“Come on Levi, I’m trying to be the supportive husband I need to be…” He whispered, leaning over to give him a gentle kiss.

"You can be supportive over there." Levi said and pointed to the other side of the limo. "Thanks but no thanks."

Erwin narrowed his eyes at him before he grinned, “I will take you in the back of this limo right here right now, I don’t care…”

"Like hell you will Erwin. You bought this three hundred dollar suit, I really don't think that you want to mess it up because you want to be reckless."

“Again. I don’t care. We have more money, I can afford to buy you the same suit…” He growled, moving it to kiss him deeply.

Levi tried to push him off. "Stop it! We're already here stop!"

Erwin brought his hand down and smacked him harshly before he pulled away, “Nominated or not, you’re still a piece of shit…"

"Damn it Erwin!" Levi reached into his bag and pulled out some concealer. I swear to god I hate you..." He growled and began to put the make up on to cover anything that might show later on. Once he'd finished their driver came around and opened the door for them both and he stepped out of the limo.

The paparazzi were instantly all over him. One woman was quick to get into Levi’s face and shove her microphone up against his lips. “Levi! You look fantastic tonight! How’re you doing?”

Levi jumped back. "I'm alright." He faked a smile and pushed past them to get to the red carpet and start his interviews. 

Armin and Eren's limo pulled up and their driver came around to open the door.

Armin shook Eren gently just before the door opened. "We're here." He whispered.

Eren yawned softly and smiled at him, rubbing his eyes. “I love you…” He whispered, giving him a gentle kiss.

Armin smiled. "I love you too, now get out there." He pat his thigh gently and waited for Eren to slide out of the limo so he could get out as well.

Eren slid out with a smile and stretched before he waved at the paparazzi. “Hello!” He kept saying that over and over as he made his way out of the crowd and to the red carpet, he always tried to say hello to all of the paparazzi when they were nice to him.

Armin followed behind Eren and held his hand to keep from being lost in the sea of paparazzi. Once they'd gotten to the red carpet he gave Eren a kiss on the cheek and let him handle his interviews.

Levi caught sight of Eren but continued with his own interview.

“Levi? Two years ago there were the rumors about you and Eren Jaeger, who sang the song you are both nominated for tonight. Neither of you have said much about each other either, so now that you’re here we want to know, was the rumor about you two dating and being engaged ever real?” One reporter asked.

Levi almost laughed. "I can tell you that neither of those rumors are true. We were never together, and obviously we weren't engaged. I was actually already married to my husband Erwin." He gestured over to Erwin who was in the middle of an interview which was obviously about Levi. "Sorry, I'm not a cheater." He smiled.

The woman let out a soft laugh, “I suppose you’re right, but with all of those photo shopped pictures going around you can’t blame us for asking, but let’s move on. Can we ask what your current relationship with Eren is? Friends or just business partners?”

"It's just business. I rarely talk to him, I only write the music." Levi said and glanced over toward Erwin as he walked over to them.

Erwin glanced at Levi with a nod and a grin. The woman nodded and smiled. “I see, I see, tell us, do you think you’ll be winning tonight? Like, do you have high hopes?”

Levi smiled and held his hand out for Erwin. "Of course, I mean I am a great writer, and Eren's a great singer. It's obvious we'll win."

Levi smiled and held his hand out for Erwin. "Of course, I mean I am a great writer, and Eren's a great singer. It's obvious we'll win."

Erwin took his hand and kissed it gently, lacing their fingers together. The woman then smiled, “I’m glad to hear that. Well, we hope it goes good for you and you have a good night sir.”

Levi smiled. "Thank you." He gave Erwin a kiss on the cheek and he noticed another interviewer waving him over. Levi walked over to him and then saw Eren coming toward them. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Hi."

The new woman interviewer smiled at him, “Hello.” She waved Eren over and he came to stand beside Levi with a smile.

The woman started to speak, “Hello to the two of you, Eren, Levi.” She greeted them both, “How’re you doing tonight?”

Eren smiled brightly, “Hello Miss, I’m doing good.” He said happily.

Levi smiled. "I'm fine thank you, and yourself?"

The woman giggled, “I’m great, I just want to ask the two of you a few questions… How long have you known each other?”

"It's been nearly two years, right Eren?" Levi asked and forced himself to continue to smile.

Eren nodded and looked over at him with a soft sigh and a smile, “Yeah, it has… Honestly we don’t talk much anymore though.”

“And why is that?” The woman asked, raising an eyebrow, “Were you friends before or close?"

"Not exactly. We weren't the best of friends, he just had a bit of writer's block and found me." Levi said with a chuckle. "I guess it turned out great for the both of us."

Eren nodded, “Yeah of course.” He smiled, “Levi’s an amazing writer, really good at writing songs and music and stuff too… Along with his other pieces of course."

Levi smiled. "Thank you Eren, you're not too bad yourself. You're a great singer."

The woman smiled, “You two seem quite fond of each other. Now let’s talk about the song, is there any meaning or something behind it?”

Levi smiled. "Not exactly, it's honestly just a song I wrote for him to sing. He needed a love song, ya know one for those desperate teenage girls to sing and dance to, thinking it's written for them."

Eren laughed softly, “Levi… You could’ve tried to make something poetic up.”

"I'm not poetic Eren." Levi said and rolled his eyes playfully. "But I guess it could be seen as a story of two star crossed lovers... They want to be together, but ya know shit happens." He said and looked at Erwin with a small smile.

Erwin glanced over at him with a big smile. Eren on the other hand bit his lip and did his best to keep up his smile. “Yeah, see, he’s poetic.”

The woman laughed, “Oh you two are adorable. Are there any thoughts or hopes you’d like to share with us about tonight?"

Levi shrugged. "Uh I just want to say may the best song win, and we will." He smiled and waved. "See you after the show." He went over to Erwin and followed him inside.

Eren shot little pretend guns with his fingers before he walked off to go find his Armin.

Armin was having a friendly conversation with his ex boyfriend Jean. He laughed and held his side. "Jean, I can't believe you actually said that to her face!"

Eren walked up behind Armin with a furrowed brow and wrapped an arm around the blondes waist before he looked at him. “Hey, I think the show is going to start soon, we should go…” He glared at Jean from the corner of his eyes. The last time he saw him they got into a fist fight and the tabloids were all over it. He just wanted to avoid anything like that.

Armin looked up at Eren. "Oh yeah. We should get inside. Bye Jean." He smiled and left with Eren.

Eren led him down the red carpet with a huff, “What did he want to talk to you about?” He asked with a huff.

"We were just catching up." Armin said. "Are you jeaaalous?" He asked and giggled.

“Yes I’m jeaaalous, you’re my baby Blondie, not his…” He huffed for the third time just for dramatics.

Armin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I am yours Eren..."

“Well… Okay…” He murmured, Eren hated Jean with such a passion that he wanted Armin to stay away from him. He kept quiet though and led Armin in, then sat down with him in their seats.

Armin leaned against Eren and held his hand. "Eren, are you excited?" He asked.

Eren smiled a little bit, “Well… I’m kinda anxious but I guess I’m excited…”

"You're gonna win. I just know it." He whispered and squeezed his hand gently.

Eren was tapping his foot but he looked at Armin and took a deep breath before he did his best to smile, “Thank you…”

Levi glanced at Eren from where he was seated with Erwin and he bit his lip.

Erwin looked down at Levi and rose his eyebrow, “How’re you feeling?"

Levi looked at Erwin. "Nervous..." He said quietly and swallowed the disgusting over flow of saliva that was in his mouth.

Erwin kissed him gently, “It’s alright, if you don’t win that’s how we know that someone paid their way to win and it’s all a big fake."

"I swear if I hear Iggy Azealia's song one more time..." He grumbled. "If she wins best song of the year I'll probably write an entire novel about why it was the dumbest idea this country has ever made."

Erwin let out a small laugh, “Oh Levi… She won’t, I know that you’re gonna win. You’re the best out of all the nominees.” He grinned.

Levi leaned back and sighed. "This thing needs to start already...”

“Two more minutes.” Erwin said, checking his watch. “I hope you’re excited to win and then go party…”

Levi closed his eyes. "This is going to be the longest two minutes of my life."

Erwin kissed him again gently, “It’s okay, don’t worry.”

The entire show went off without a single hitch. Eren won best male video, and best male singer. It was toward the end now and Levi and Eren sat forward and waited anxiously for the announcing of the winner of best song of the year.

The male announcer had a giant grin on his face, the show was almost over and he was ready to announce this last one and get it over with. “Alright, and the nominees for best song of the year are, Marco Universal Bodt with ‘Can’t Stop Me Now’, Lil’ Christa with ‘Be Mine’, and Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman’s ‘Love Song’. And the winner is…” There was a soft drumroll before he practically yelled, “Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman!”

Eren jumped out of his seat happily, “Armin! Armin did you hear! I did it!”

Levi's jaw nearly dropped and he stood up and gave Erwin a kiss on the cheek as he made his way to the stage.

Eren quickly made his way, catching up to Levi before he calmed himself down but he still had the biggest smile on his face. He nudged Levi gently and looked amazingly happy. Once they were on stage, they were given their awards and asked if they wanted to say any words, Eren of course thanked his parents, Armin, Levi, and all of his friends, then he moved back.

Levi looked around and stepped to the microphone. "Honestly, I wrote this song when I was half drunk and my feelings poured out of me. All this time I thought it might be the best song that I've ever written and this award just shows me that what I thought was right. Thanks for voting for us!" He put his award up and smiled before leaving off stage with Eren and the announcer.

Eren returned to his seat and kissed Armin softly with a big smile. The announcer wrapped up the show and the next thing you knew everyone was leaving. Eren pecked Armin’s lips, “I’m gonna head to the bathroom okay? I know the after party is soon but I’ll be at the car in a minute, just wait for me outside.” He smiled, then went off to go to the bathroom.

Jean came over to Armin after Eren left and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey." He grinned. "Your little boyfriend has the same amount of awards you do now."

Armin giggled, “Yeah I know, it’s great… He was really looking forward to getting as many as me but I don’t think he thought he’d get them all in one night…” He shook his head with a big smile, “He’s really happy though…So I’m happy.”

Jean smiled and moved a bit closer. "You guys going to the after party?" He asked. "I'd love to see you there."

Armin nodded with a smile, “Of course we are! We have to celebrate!”

Jean grinned and put a hand onto Armin's hip. "Perfect. I can't wait to see you there."

“Same, same, but while we’re there please don’t start a fight with Eren again Jean, you know how short tempered he can be…” Armin said with a pout.

Jean sighed. "I won't start anything Armin. You should watch out for Eren."

Armin giggled, “I know I know, he has a really bad temper sometimes… But I really do love him.” He said with a smile.

That was when Eren came from the bathroom. Immediately he looked around for Armin but when he saw him he wasn’t happy. He quickly walked over and almost shoved Jean away from Armin with a growl, wrapping his arms around him. “Don’t touch him.”

Jean's eyes widened. "Woah woah calm down Jaeger. We weren't doing anything but talking."

“You were doing something besides talking.” Eren narrowed his eyes before he huffed and started tugging Armin away gently, “C’mon, we gotta go."

Armin pulled away. "Eren, what is your problem? We weren't doing anything!"

Eren took Armin’s hand gently, “I don’t like him. And he was touching you… Now come on, let’s leave…”

Armin furrowed his brown. "Eren you were obviously seeing things. Don't you trust me? I'm a big boy Eren, I don't need you to treat me like a child. Maybe you should have some time to yourself tonight. I'm going home." He pulled his hand away and walked away.

Jean grinned. "Looks like you fucked up once again Jaeger." He said before turning to follow Armin.

Eren glared at Jean and clenched his fists, he was ready to lunge he really was but he decided not to and settled for taking a few deep breaths. “Fine!” He yelled back before stomping off. He was cool and popular, he could go to the after party by himself if he wanted to.

——

Erwin sighed softly, tapping his foot with a yawn, “Levi… I’m proud of you… But I’m tired… Is it alright if I head home? Can you handle yourself?"

Levi nodded. "Just drop me off at the party. You can go home, get some rest." He said and gave Erwin a quick kiss. He took his hand and led him to the limo and got inside.

Erwin told the man the address of the building they rented for the party that had now been stocked up with a DJ, a bar, tons of food, etc, etc. They were there in no time and Erwin kissed Levi softly, “Have a good time…”  
———

Eren was already at the after party, downing shots like there was no tomorrow. He was still angry and upset, but he wanted to have a good time tonight and he knew he wouldn’t unless he made himself forget about it.

Levi nodded and scooted out of the car and went inside. The first place he went to was the bar, he needed a drink to wash away all of the lovey dovey crap he'd just done with Erwin for the past three or four hours. He sat down right next to Eren but hadn't noticed the kid until he glanced his way and he almost smiled but shook his head. Levi ordered a drink and put his head down on the bar and closed his eyes.

Eren didn’t notice Levi until he put his head down, that was when he smiled and laughed softly. “Levi….” He sang, “We did so good…We won an award together!” He said happily, “You’re such a good writer…Sit up and drink with me… We wooon~”

Levi sat up slowly and looked at Eren. "You're drunk, go home." He took his drink from the bar where the bartender left it and sipped it gingerly.

Eren laughed and leaned over to hug him, “I’m not drunk… I’m just having a good time! With you! We haven’t hung out in forever..."

Levi rolled his eyes and pushed Eren off. "Eren I know what you're like when you're drunk. Go home before you embarrass yourself."

Eren pouted at him, “Do you hate me?” He asked, “It’s been two years… Why don’t you wanna hang out with me any more? We just won…. We won a thing together….”

"Because I don't fuck with kids." Levi said and started to get up to leave the bar. There were a lot more places to sit, and a lot more places to drink. He didn't have to deal with this.

Eren got up quickly and stumbled before he placed a hand onto the bar to steady himself, that was when he looked at Levi, “Why can’t we be friends? We were….We were really good together…” He murmured, leaning over to wrap his arms around Levi.

Levi pushed him back. "Damn it Eren you know why we can't be together. Now stop it you're embarrassing yourself and now me."

“I’m not embarrassing myself!” He yelled, stomping his foot. “You’re just being difficult… I just wanna fix things…” He whispered, trying to move closer to him without falling over on his face.

Some people were stopping to stare now that Eren had yelled. 

Levi moved back. "Eren you're making a scene. Go home." He whispered and tried to wave the people off as if nothing was wrong.

Eren leaned over to hug Levi again but this time tighter, “I can’t…” He whined, nuzzling his face into his hair. “Armin took the car… And I don’t have no money… And I’m not going until…Until you talk to me…”

"I'll pay for your cab just get off of me..." Levi growled and tried to push Eren off but ended up with his hands squished between their chests.

Eren held onto him tightly and wouldn’t let go, “No! I need you to come with me…” He whined and let out a soft sniffle. “What- What if Armin’s at home with with that stupid Jean! I bet they’re having sex in my house!”

"Armin isn't as much of a slut as you are. He probably went to his house Eren. Look you're being crazy and you need to let me go right now because it won't be pretty for either of us."

Eren’s eyes widened at the word and he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. “Don’t call me that… I’m not a slut…” He whispered softly, “I-I’m a good boyfriend…” He murmured, pulling away from Levi quickly, his eyes were watering and he looked like he was about to let out the loudest sob. That was when he quickly ran, stumbling out of the building. He could hardly tell where he was but in his mind the best option was to of course try to find his way and run home.

Levi's eyes widened and he considered forgetting about what just happened but he knew Eren was too stupid to be able to get home safely. He put his drink down on a random table and ran out after him. "Eren!"

Eren heard his voice and tried to speed up, small tears were running down his face now and he sniffled. Speeding ahead, he did his best to keep his footing but was quick to lose it and fall down flat on his face. Within that moment he let out the loudest sob ever.

Levi caught up to him and crouched down beside him. "Eren, jesus christ why can you never let me call you a cab?"

Eren rolled over onto his back and sniffled, “I-I wanted t-to talk to you…” He whispered softly, slowly sitting up before he wrapped his arms around him, “I miss you so much…”

Levi lost his balance and nearly fell on top of Eren but caught himself before he landed. "Eren, I can't talk to you when you're drunk." He whispered.

Eren leaned up to kiss him just gently, “When will you talk to me?” He asked softly, sniffling. “When? I want…I wanna make it better… Between us…” He whispered softly, staring up at him.

"Eren... You can never make it better. Just stop."

“Please…” Eren whimpered, “I’m smarter now…. And-and I’m bigger… And I’m really sorry…I’m not a kid anymore…And I’m not a slut either!!” He cried out.

Levi sighed. "How about this. You let me call you a cab, then tomorrow when you're sober we can talk. Does that seem fair?"

Eren sniffled softly and nodded, “Can I call you? And- And then we can talk.. And I can say sorry and and then we can be friends!” He said, wiping his eyes as a small smile started to appear upon his face.

Levi nodded. "Well we'll see how everything goes." Levi got up and held out his hand. "Get up, you're messing up your suit." He said and sighed softly.

Eren took his hand and carefully lifted himself up, “Are you mad at me?” He asked, moving over to rest his forehead on Levi’s shoulder.

"I'm not sure." Levi said and pulled out his phone and called Eren a cab.

“Don’t be mad….” He whimpered softly, giving him a nice hug.

"I'll try not to be." Levi said and gave their location to the cab company once they'd picked up.

Eren nodded and stayed quiet until he was off the phone. Then he looked up at him with a dazed, foggy look to his eyes. “Can I have another kiss?”

"Eren. I'm married." Levi said and held up his left hand. "I'm sorry but even if I wanted to, we couldn't be together."

Eren raised an eyebrow and pouted, “To who?” He asked, taking Levi’s hand to lace their fingers together. Then he squeezed it gently.

"My husband Erwin. Eren... We can't. I'm not a cheater."

Eren paused for a second before he looked up and almost swayed and fell down, “But he hits you!”

"I don't want to have this conversation Eren." Levi said and turned away, crossing his arms.

Eren wrapped his arms around his waist to keep himself steady but sighed dramatically. “Okay, okay….But Levi, I was wondering…” He grinned, quickly changing the topic before he nuzzled his face into his neck, “Mm… Do you ever think about me?”

"... I'd rather not answer any more questions until you're sober."

“Why not?” He asked softly, pressing up against him. “Come home with me…” He whispered.

"Eren I know you don't understand because you're drunk right now. But I need you to get the fact that I'm married and that I cannot and will not go home with you."

“We don’t have to do it…” He whined, “We can just cuddle if you wanna….” He was gently peppering small kisses on his neck.

Levi turned and pulled back. "Eren that's enough! You still haven't grown up! You need to learn that other people have feelings too and that it's not all about you!"

“But I do know that…!” He whined, reaching out for him again. “I just…I’m…” He sat down on the concrete of the sidewalk, “I’m sorry…” He whispered, looking down.

Levi looked down at him. "If you were sorry you wouldn't have hurt me..." Levi whispered.

Eren stared up at him, “I didn’t mean to…” He murmured, “I loved you a lot…”

Levi leaned against the lamp post they were under. "If you loved me then why?" He asked and bit his lip. "I just... I need to know why."

Eren crawled over to sit by his feet and looked up at him. His brow was furrowed and he tried to form sentences in his mind but the alcohol in his system was making it really hard. He ended up just leaning his head against his leg, “He loved me too… And…And… I wanted… I wanted both… And I didn’t realize that I couldn’t have both until you left…” He nuzzled against his legs, “I-I… I didn’t want to hurt Armin but I didn’t want to hurt you either and he was there first so I figured that was only fair and I didn’t… I didn’t wanna keep it a secret from you… I didn’t wanna lie…” He whispered.

Levi looked down at Eren and he cursed himself for what he was about to do. He bent down and kissed Eren deeply. Levi kissed Eren until he felt the same spark he'd felt two years ago when they kissed. Before his heart was broken.

Eren was quick to wrap his arms around him and kiss back just as deeply. His mind was racing but all he knew was that he was happy, Levi’s lips felt so good against his and it made him feel amazing just to be kissing him again, he never wanted to pull away, he wanted to cherish that moment forever.

Levi pulled away. "Your cab is here." He whispered and moved to open the door for him.

Eren pouted and slowly got up, walking over to the cab. He looked at Levi with lidded eyes and bit his lip, “Come with me…”

"Eren. I can't. You know I can't."

Eren looked down but nodded, “Okay…” He whispered, leaning in to peck his lips. “I’mma… Put a sticky note on my head before I sleep…So I remember to call you tomorrow....Okay?"

Levi kissed him again. "Good..." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm gonna go now. Alright?"

“Alright.” He nodded, “Tomorrow. I promise.” He kissed him again gently before getting into the cab and telling the driver his address. He leaned against the window, looking at Levi with a happy smile.

Levi walked back to the after party and called Erwin to come get him, he did not feel like calling another cab and riding in one of those filthy things.

Erwin came and got Levi as soon as he could, taking him home and asking him if he was okay alone and all.

Levi only gave short answers and remained silent after the interrogation was over. He continuously touched his lips with the tips of his fingers every time he thought of the way Eren kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short... We know. But me as in Esperdanza has to go away for the weekend, plus exams next week and it's just no. So for now... here you are.
> 
> Oh and of course we know how award shows work... *cough* No we don't. *cough*
> 
> Nata here, I'd just like to say that we love you for reading and all and we're so sorry about this awkward chapter. We are both so tired and school is just too much and I'm sorry. We're doing our best I swear, love you!


End file.
